


Грязь и стыд

by ivor_seghers



Category: Filth (2013), Shame (2011)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Crossdressing, Crossover, Drug Addiction, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivor_seghers/pseuds/ivor_seghers
Summary: Написано вместе c Robert_2B aka профессор секс - его авторству принадлежат все действия, речи и потоки сознания Брюса Робертсона. Остальные персонажи, включая Кэрол, мои.AU: После сцены убийства в подземном переходе Брюса Робертсона посылают в командировку в Нью-Йорк, где он встречает Брэндона Салливэна.
Relationships: Bruce Robertson/Brandon Sullivan
Kudos: 5





	Грязь и стыд

=1=

Сексоголик, втайне склонный к мазохизму, и психопат с раздвоением личности отлично могут сойтись на почве общих интересов. Например, в баре.

«Вот кто тебя может отмудохать ногами по почкам прямо сейчас, и без всякого посреднического звена в виде девушки», - сказало Брендону подсознание. Брэндон чутко воспринял властный зов: голос рассудка не заглушал его. Брендон пил уже довольно давно. На этот раз (а в который раз, упоминать не будем), он твердо решил покончить с прежним образом жизни. И, зайдя в бар, выбрал не пиво, как обычно, а виски. Алкоголь сыграл с Брендоном ту же шутку, что и со святым, которому предложили выбрать наименьший из смертных грехов.  
В баре было людно. Все тонуло в табачном дыму и тех колебаниях эфира, которые становятся видны редко пьющим людям уже после второго стакана. Но Брэндон прекрасно видел – или скорее чувствовал – что слева от него на стойке лежит рука: небольшая, довольно пухлая, красноватая, немытая, с рассаженными костяшками. Это на ее владельца властно указывало подсознание – повинуясь ему, рука Брэндона метнулась в сторону, и пальцы его оплели вожделенную конечность, словно щупальца спрута или грибница, что жаждет прорасти под кожу. Они ощутили обветренность костяшек и проникли в нежные уголки между пальцами. Другой рукой Брэндон зашарил по плотному, обтянутому темно-синей костюмной тканью боку, чем окончательно привлек внимание незнакомца. Повернувшееся к нему лицо Брэндон воспринял в живописном стиле пуантилизма: среди мельтешащих мазков преобладали синие, розовые и рыжие. Сам Брэндон был бледен и слегка растрепан. Потемневшие от алкогольного отравления глаза его смотрели, казалось, в самую душу, когда он проговорил:  
\- Я бы вылизал тебе спину от верхнего позвонка вниз, не торопясь, и трахнул бы тебя в задницу, когда ты стал бы умолять меня об этом, - последние слова он произнес вполголоса, зато прямо на ухо, зарываясь носом в давно не стриженые вихры.  
«Бинго, мой мальчик!» - сказало подсознание.

Тут Брэндон потерял равновесие и с грохотом обрушился с барного табурета как раз на свободный пятачок пола. Он слабо шевельнулся, пытаясь свернуться в позу эмбриона, но координации движений хватило только на то, чтобы закрыть лицо локтем.  
Таким образом, с соседнего табурета было очень удобно спрыгнуть ему на ребра. Кто знает, может быть, именно это Брюс и намеревался сделать, но тут его отвлек бармен.  
\- Твой друг всё, - лаконично сообщил он.  
И выразительно кивнул на бездыханное тело: пора, дескать, убирать за собой.

=2=

Нью-Йорк паршивое место. США паршивая страна. Брюс скрипит зубами, смотрит на начальство и возражает. Суть даже не в том, что эти ублюдки вызвали его на «ковер» почти перед отпуском, его, Брюсовым, ежегодным отпуском, которым он не собирался жертвовать, а в том, что они решили, что могут вот так взять и сказать: "Брюс, ты должен уехать в Нью-Йорк". Будто бы он действительно им что-то должен. Возражать особенно не получалось, что неимоверно злило и выводило из себя. Они талдычили свое, словно он какой-то, мать его, только что поступивший на службу пацан.

Он детектив-сержант, и эти гребаные пидоры, которые с таким величием восседают на скрипучих креслах, с таким напускным солидным видом... И это полиция? Ну его нахуй.  
Обжалованию ситуация не подлежит. Отлично. Что может быть хуже? Ничего.

Никакого Амстердама. Никаких шлюх. Никакого отдыха. Только гребаная рабская Америка, где собралась вся эта падаль: черные, желтые, и они живут там. Наживаются. Да плевать Брюс хотел на то, как все эти цветные дерут с США. Его больше заботит то, что он должен покинуть свою родную белую Шотландию. Родной город.

Нью-Йорк это город дерьма. Туда хотят попасть какие-то тупые малолетки, которые в итоге зарабатывают, лежа на спине или стоя на коленях. От подобных размышлений, Робертсон почувствовал легкое шевеление в паху, но новая волна смыла желание, подавив его. В такие города стремятся те, кто не любит свою родину. А те, кто не любят свою родину – дерьмо собачье.  
Так, во всяком случае, считал сам Брюс.

Сев в свой «вольво», Брюс поехал домой. Оказавшись в помещении, достал виски и плеснул себе в кружку, попутно закуривая сигарету.  
\- Пидорасы, - глядя в зеркало, он проводит по трехдневной щетине, вспоминая, остались ли у него лезвия, - США, значит? – Размышляет Брюс. Он делает глоток, морщится и затягивается сигаретой, которая за время раздумий уже истлела, оставив на себе шапочку пепла, которая летит в раковину. Проходя за стол, Брюс смотрит на фотографию.

\- Ничего, Кэрол, в разлуке отношения только крепнут, - он постучал пальцами по деревянной рамке. Сделал еще глоток и ушел в душ, стараясь успокоиться и продумать план, как все же надавить на начальство и обратить их взгляд на другие кандидатуры.

*  
Аэропорты в США отличаются от аэропортов Шотландии своей помпезностью. Привыкли эти американцы выделываться. Брюс спускается по трапу, морщится и первым делом встречает непонимание и удивление в глаза людей. Его переспрашивают второй раз, и полицейский чувствует, как гнев и раздраженность вот-вот выплеснуться на эту тупую сучку, сидящую за стеклом.

\- А. Я поняла. Ваш выход номер B4, - девушка попыталась сгладить ситуацию и улыбнулась.  
\- Спасибо огромное, - пародируя американский акцент, ответил Робертсон, добавив уже на шотландском: - тупая сука.  
Он кивнул, увидев непонимание на лице, улыбнулся и отошел от застекленного инфо-ресепшена.

Нью-Йорк встретил сержанта Брюса Робертсона, как покорная шлюха. Раскрыв свои ноги, между которыми, однако, побывало столько мужиков, что от этого воротило. Особенно, с учетом, что на отпуск Робертсона предполагались шлюхи половчее.

Черт подери этих гомосеков из департамента управления. Ну, чего он может увидеть тут? Какие кардинальные различия могут быть в системе охраны правопорядка? Да ему абсолютно поебать, какие тут различия.

Временно лишенному своего «Вольво»= шотландцу пришлось воспользоваться общественным транспортом. Что же, сказать, что ему хотелось растоптать головы большинства из там присутствующих – ничего не сказать. Две курицы впереди, в принципе, даже ничего на вид, постоянно о чем-то трепались, не затыкаясь совсем. Обсуждали мужчин, шмотки, ещё какое-то дерьмо. Наверное, они чрезвычайно одинокие сучки. Может, даже феминистки, потому, как о мужиках они отзывались не слишком лестно. Просто их давно хорошенько не трахали, это точно.

Шумные мерзкие дети, что сидели сбоку, постоянно чем-то кидались, и когда один из них врезался в Брюса, тот смерил его эдаким взглядом, а заодно бросил что-то вроде: «Маленький говнюк, ты можешь сесть на место?» - достаточно близко и разборчиво, чтобы он понял. И даже сел.

В отделении полиции особых различий, на самом деле, не было. Он не увидел их сразу, а значит, не увидит и в последующем. Побеседовав с местным «начальством», договорился о том, что может носить штатскую одежду, но значок и прочее дерьмо надо носить на себе.

Американцы, как гомики, любят украшаться всяческим сверкающим ярким дерьмом. Не то, чтобы сержанта Робертсона это заботило. Тем не менее, были и свои плюсы, такие, к примеру, как инструктаж по использованию оружия. То есть, ты видишь кого-то с чем-то, что подозрительно похоже на оружие, требуешь человека остановиться, если он этого не делает – можешь в него стрелять.

Самое приятное в том, что потеряться в незнакомом городе на пару часов не проблема. Взяв машину в прокат, Брюс спокойно перекурил там и проверил свой телефон – тишина, только мертвые с косами стоят.

Робертсону удалось найти неплохую забегаловку, понять, что фунты-стерлинги у них не принимают. Чертыхаясь, сходить и поменять их. Вернувшись, повторить свой заказ и получить его.

Выйдя на улицу, Брюс проверил телефон – ни одного сообщения.

Ухмыльнувшись, Робертсон купил в каком-то ларьке путеводитель по Нью-Йорку. Оказавшись в машине, он несколько раз поудобнее пересел и, откинувшись, открыл буклет с мелким, как член его бывшего напарника, текстом. Бегая по странице взглядом, он задумчиво, слегка сведя брови к переносице, вычитывал, что за место и что там пьют. В основном, все бары показались ему действительно дерьмом, но выбирать не приходилось. Выбрав место, Брюс двинулся к нему. Оставив машину за квартал и купив себе бутылку, он пошел по дороге, которая был прописана в буклете, попутно набираясь виски. Дерьмовый город Нью-Йорк.

Дерьмовые люди в городе Нью-Йорк.  
Свободный белый шотландский человек в дерьмовом городе Нью-Йорк ввязывается в драку между дерьмовыми людьми этого дерьмового города. Разогнав тех, кто бил этого черного ублюдка, не давая ему поднять головы, чтобы тот не видел, кто это, он несколько раз сам ударяет его ногой по ребрам, а потом с кулака по лицу. Затолкав его в узкую улочку, добавляет ещё пару ударов и уходит.

Допив бутылку и кинув её в мусорку, Робертсон потирает лицо, обдумывая, как бы ему теперь доставать порошок. «Надо будет найти себе человека в отделе по наркотикам...»  
Мысль пьяно расползается в голове. Остатки кокса сейчас с ним, и если что, то вечер и ночь точно не будут испорчены. Главное, найти с кем потрахаться.

Войдя в задымленный бар, где более шумно, чем в Ложе после собрания, Брюс скорчил лицо, потер слегка покрасневшие глаза и пошел к свободному месту у барной стойки. Где сидеть, ему абсолютно все равно, больше волнует вопрос, что пить. С учетом того, что начал он с виски, то к пиву уже не перейдешь – понижать градус будет только последний мудак, который не знает, что встретит завтра промежуток между ночью и утром в сортире, головой в туалете. Заблюет себе весь дом, себя, свою чистую рубашку. А потом будет это убирать. Вот что бывает с теми, кто понижает градус. В то же время, он может пойти в туалет и принять там то, что осталось у него в табакерке. Тогда алкогольное опьянение снимет, как рукой, и можно будет заливаться чем-то снова.

\- Бармен, один скотч.  
Ну же, это такая ирония. Шотландец в баре просит скотч. Закурив новую сигарету, он одну руку положил на стол, а вторую, согнув в локте, на него поставил. Мысли периодически то всплывали, то отступали, не давая собрать полную картину.

«Гребаный город. Сколько они решили меня тут держать? Последний раз, в гребаной Австралии я проторчал восемь гребаных лет, меня совсем не прельщает находиться где-то так долго. Одному. Кэрол, наверное, получила мое сообщение. Главное, чтобы не волновалась.  
Что за хуйня? Это меня так пробрало мурашками или кто-то коснулся моей руки?  
Что за?».

Брюс оборачивается на сидящего рядом мужчину, тот чертовски пьян. Полицейский ловит себя на мысли, что позволяет ему что-то себе сказать, попутно размышляя о том, что причиной тому либо заторможенная реакция, либо интерес, и к последнему он относится с сарказмом. Выглядел этот хрен каким-то непохожим на американца. Целый день наблюдая за живущими в этом городе, можно было смело сказать, что этот пьяный вдрызг мужчина не был похож на типичного представителя гребаной нации американцев.  
Да какая нация? Кучка разных людей, которая только по документам-то и числится, как общая нация. Негры, азиаты. Прочая шваль.

Кулак сжался для удара, но не успел подняться. Голубые, затянутые поволокой алкоголя, глаза наблюдают за падением тела вниз. Бам. И кулака не надо, разве что слезть и пару раз врезать ногой, куда попадется.

\- А? – Пьяно отзывается Робертсон, берет виски и резко его выпивает. Внимательно прокручивая фразу в своей голове ещё раз, осознает, что ему сказали, - Друг, - повторяет с задумчивым видом.

«Ага, конечно. Какой он мне, нахуй, друг? Ничего, сейчас мы его вытащим и дадим хорошенько по морде.  
Или это неплохая идея…  
О чем это я вообще?  
Черт, Брюс, блядь, давай, думай нормально».

\- Ага. - Он спускается с табурета, кладет деньги на барную стойку и пинает, правда не слишком сильно, упавшего мужчину. - Вставай, друг, - делая характерный акцент на этом слове, он мыском ботинка поддевает ребра точным ударом.

Ухмыльнувшись, Брюс почесал подбородок и кое-как, почти взвалив на себя, поднял упавшего на ноги. Вытолкав чужое тело со своим на пару на улицу, сбросил его с себя, как только двери закрылись.

\- Друг, блядь. Пидор. - Брюс сжал зубы и, схватив за ворот, неожиданно для себя, потащил его в темневший поблизости проулок. Посмотрев на него с интересом, улыбнувшись, оголяя зубы, спросил с акцентом, просто даже не замечая этого: - Так, что ты там предлагал?

=3=

Брэндон Салливэн проснулся. Но не в семь утра, как обычно в рабочий день, а в неопределенный час ночи, стоя, прижатый спиной к стене у мусорных баков. Глаза слепил фонарь, в свете которого проносились мелкие дождевые капли. В грудную клетку что-то больно упиралось. Приглядевшись, он обнаружил, что это кулак, сжимающий на груди его рубашку. Брэндон поморгал, сфокусировал взгляд на лице напротив и понял, что его собираются бить. Хоть черты почти неразличимы против света, по оскалу сразу ясно, что бить будут за дело. Праведный мститель только что зубами не скрежещет. Нет, понял Брэндон, не скрежещет. Он с ним разговаривает.  
\- ...что ты там предлагал? - напрягая внимание, разобрал он.  
Брэндон затерялся в догадках. Что он предлагал? Невесте? Сестре? Матери? Восьмилетней дочке? Немецкой овчарке?  
Нравственный закон в нем чувствовал себя куда бодрее, чем вестибулярный аппарат.  
\- Кому предлагал? - обреченно спросил он.  
Ирландский акцент, сглаженный было годами пребывания в американской языковой среде, спьяну вновь прорывался ясно, как в юности.

Если долго смотреть на чужое лицо впотьмах, то оно начинало расползаться и становится каким-то диким и пугающим, поэтому Брюс сжимал веки периодически, чтобы, вновь открывая их, увидеть нормальное мужское лицо напротив.  
«Он выше. Может, старше. Какая, к чертовой матери, разница? Брюс, соберись, твою мать. Куда мы смотрим? Какого цвета у него глаза? Походу этот вообще не понимает, что происходит».  
Картина собирается по кусочкам. Внешность. Акцент. А потом звонком в голове, достаточно громким и чистым, чтобы даже пьяные мозги Робертсона это поняли, сообщается – он не американец. По крайней мере, не коренной. Акцент чем-то напоминает шотландский, но более скомканный. И это искривление гласных.  
Точно. Он - ирландец.  
Шотландец, ухмыляется, почти смеется. Не отпуская чужой рубашки, подносит вторую руку к лицу и несколько раз бьет собеседника, если это можно назвать беседой, по щекам, скорее чтобы привести в чувств; может, лишь немного сильнее:  
\- Мне, - ответил полицейский, слегка подняв голову, чтобы смотреть можно было в зеленые глаза, такие же затуманенные алкоголем, как и его голубые. - Ты ирландец, что ли? – Почти уверен в ответе, но все равно задает этот вопрос.  
Он чувствует, что алкоголь начинает кружить этот маленький переулок. Стены, асфальт вымощенный кладкой. Закрывать и открывать глаза становится все менее результативно, отчего злость вспышкой возникает в воспаленном алкоголем сознании шотландца и он резко ударяет собеседника.  
Правила везде одни и те же.  
\- Отвечай быстрее, мудак! – Кричит Брюс и хмурится, в очередной раз закрыв и открыв глаза.

Голова мотнулась влево, хрустнули шейные позвонки, вправо, влево, перед глазами мелькали белые полосы.  
Затем свет фонаря замедлился, остановился и выхватил из темноты очертания виска и челюсти. Щетина блеснула оранжевым, как медная проволока.  
\- Мне, - губы искривила издевательская ухмылка, в контрасте с неутолимой, синей, плещущей из глаз яростью.  
Вот, сейчас.  
Робертсон, чтобы замахнуться, малость перенес свой вес назад, и Брэндон, лишившись поддержки, стал заваливаться вниз. Удар, первоначально нацеленный в зубы, пришелся в скулу, но не затормозил его падение. Он рухнул на колени и, чтобы не распластаться на земле, крепко обхватил Брюса руками поперек туловища и уткнулся лицом куда-то ему в живот. Стало темно и тепло. Пахло табаком, потом и дешевым стиральным порошком. Глаза щипало - от удара выступили слезы.  
\- Ирландец, - согласился Брендон, вспомнив вопрос, и ощутил еще и собственный запах перегара. - Из Белфаста.  
Насчет мудака тоже было не поспорить. Но когда Брендон услышал, что его предложение было адресовано совершеннолетнему представителю вида Homo Sapiens, от сердца все же немного отлегло. Достиг возраста согласия и в состоянии вербально высказать возражение. Брендон на досуге хорошо изучил те статьи уголовного кодекса, которые считал к себе применимыми.  
И не находится под действием опьяняющих веществ, понадеялся Брендон. Во всяком случае, гораздо трезвее его самого.

Конечно же, он ирландец. Сколько раз Брюс говорил, что большинство ирландцев – геи, вот оттуда и вырождение нации. Все потому, что ирландцы любят трахаться с мужиками. Они думают не о местных, хорошеньких и не очень, шкурках, а о мужских задницах, и вот он – корень проблемы.  
Для полицейского все вокруг плыло, но, как и любого недоноска, кружащийся закуток можно было приструнить.  
Его собеседник. Ирландец. Он выглядел сейчас жалко. Пьяный, не соображающий, что происходит. Это вызывает желание глумиться. У Брюса всегда было так по отношению к другим, и он не мог это изменить, хотя, пожалуй, вернее будет сказать, что он не хотел этого менять.  
Чтобы хорошо и припеваючи жить, нужно запомнить одно правило: либо ты, либо тебя.  
Правила везде одни и те же.  
Цепкие руки схватили шотландца где-то в области торса. Пьяница вообще не держался на ногах, более того, он чертовски неудачно качнул Робертсона, и тому пришлось сделать шаг назад и перенести свой вес на другую ногу, чтобы не упасть в грязь и не позволить этому пьяному ирландскому мудаку свалиться сверху. Тем не менее, теплый воздух изо рта обдал живот и заставил тело волну мурашек пробежать по коже, хотя этого и не было видно.  
\- Трахаться, значит, хочешь? А, пидор, - он сказал это не оскорбительно, как ни странно, скорее просто констатируя факт. Насколько возможно было сейчас полностью не понимать ситуацию, так вот, в зеленых глазах, мутных, как дно бутылки из-под односолодового скотча, было все то непонимание. Пусть Брюс увидел их ненадолго – после падения лицо скрылось где-то на уровне заляпанного сахарной пудрой от ванильного эклера живота.  
«Значит, США. Страна свободных нравов. Тут разодетые и не очень гомики просто могут подойти к нормальному мужику в баре и предложить перепихнуться?  
Ошибочка!»

С карниза на макушку сорвалось несколько ледяных капель.

Потом опустилась тяжелая рука. Другая рука в это время у него под носом торопливо дергала пряжку, расстегивая ремень.

Следующий запах, который ударил в ноздри, напомнил Брэндону о доме. О далеком, канувшем в прошлое ирландском доме, где десятки неожиданностей подстерегают тебя на пути, когда ты крадешься вниз по лестнице в обманчивой тишине, под жужжание бьющейся в стекло одинокой мухи, и когда ты почти добрался до входной двери, тебя толкают к стене, выдыхая дым, раскрывают твой рот мокрыми губами, в предплечье тыкается окурок, ты дергаешься, прикусываешь чужой язык, получаешь удар кулака в солнечное сплетение, сворачиваешься на полу, пока с тебя стягивают тренировочные штаны. О доме, в котором всегда есть что-то, что способно искупить вину или хотя бы смягчить наказание, даже не только твое. Есть некое почти безопасное прибежище, некая положительная константа, состоящая из телесного тепла, влаги, запахов, слабой предсказуемой боли. О доме, который, в сущности, всегда с тобой.

Брэндона Саливэна и сестру его обоих с детства изгрызла вина, подобная двуглавому псу со средневековых ирландских орнаментов. Брэндона - за то, что ему не удалось полностью отвлечь отца от сестры, а Сисси - за то, что брат вообще пытался его отвлекать. Сисси всегда до последнего рвалась убежать, а когда было уже ясно, что не вырваться, голосила так, что чуть не перекрывала орущий телевизор. Надо сказать, ее полное имя "Сэйрси" в переводе с ирландского означает "свобода". А Брэндон быстро понял, что, если не возражать, а наоборот, то все как-то глаже проходит. Имя "Брэндон" означает "дрок, ракитник". Словом, растение.

Брэндон терпеть не может общаться с сестрой, потому что она всем своим поведением снова и снова тыкает его носом в то, насколько он виноват.

Отец умер, как настоящий праведник, во сне: вскрытие показало массивное кровотечение из прободной язвы желудка. Соседи говорили: допился. Думали, что после него и на гроб-то не хватит, и были весьма удивлены, когда узнали о сумме оставленных Салливэном сбережений. Хватило и на гроб, и на обучение на магистра управления бизнесом для Брэндона, и на театральный колледж для Сисси, и на медицинскую страховку для вдовы, включая дорогостоящее лечение от рака, которое, впрочем, не помогло. Такой вот случился широкомасштабный хэппи-энд.

Даже проживая в ханжеско-пуританской Америке, Брэндон в графе "вероисповедание" пишет "атеист". Покойный Патрик Салливэн так и не смог сделать из сына доброго католика. Но что-то ему все же удалось.

Брэндон делает минет божественно. Как и прежний акцент, старый навык возвращается легко. Брэндон не утратил его, а даже обогатил, хотя в последнее время как правило был принимающей стороной. В общем, как говорится, мастерство не пропьешь. Он сосет с любовью, он нежен и изощрен, он обучен слюни свои держать при себе, а не пачкать чужие брюки, он принимает член Брюса приветливо, он не возражает, когда его хватают за волосы и насаживают поглубже, он берет до самого горла, утыкаясь носом в жесткие рыжие волосы на лобке (и то сказать, с обычным Салливэновским размером Робертсону не тягаться). Брэндон, твой отец стал пидором из-за тебя, ты очень виноват.  
Он чисто, без остатка, глотает, и чуть подождав, выпускает член медленно, как будто ему жаль с ним расставаться, и взглядывает вверх, все еще крепко держась за бедра Брюса.  
\- Все в порядке? – спрашивает он.  
Он не пытается спрятать брюсово хозяйство обратно – не уверен сейчас в своей мелкой моторике и в том, что не завалится набок.

Что будет, если построить спичечный домик на двух спичках? Будет ли он стоять?  
А вот член стоит. И он, как известно, стыда не имеет. Особенно, если это член, прикрепленный к Брюсу. Для него стыд непозволительная роскошь, но даже если ему и захотелось бы этот стыд заиметь, то где, спрашивается, ему его брать?  
«Ну, же. Давай. Давай!  
Мелоди из Сторновея. Та, что с огромными сиськами.  
Блядь, да, сука.  
Агата из Аймута. На четвертой странице. Шикарная задница.  
О, да. Бери глубже!  
Этот чертов ирландский гомик из Нью-Йорка!»  
Движения резкие, грубые. Пальцы вплетаются во влажные волосы, рывком дергая так, как удобно самому Робертсону. В конце концов думать о других никогда не было его миссией. Думать о себе – сколько угодно, но другие – пусть сами о себе думают. Спасение утопающих дело рук самих утопающих.  
Шотландец за свою жизнь повидал множество шлюх. Каждый зимний отпуск -стандартный заход в Амстердам, будь неладно это мудачье из совета, что лишило его ежегодного отпуска. Там он трахал множество разных девок. Сзади, спереди, на четвереньках. Давал в рот, смотрел, как они играют с собою вибратором. И этот минет был одним из самых качественных.  
Пожалуй, детективу-сержанту никогда бы и в голову не пришло, что этот пьяный ирландец может так отлично отсосать его болт. Пожалуй, это компенсировало то, что он был мужиком.  
Ведь, по сути, сейчас он является ртом, который чертовски хорошо делает свою работу.  
«Да, сука, да!  
Давай!  
Оххх… Блядь».  
Позвоночник резко прошибает током, рука сжимается в волосах, последний раз натягивая чужой рот на собственный член до основания и отпускает. В отличие от этого жадного рта, который не сразу выпускает хозяйство Брюса.  
«Похотливая сучка, иди к папочке Брюси».  
Член съеживается на холоде после резкого оргазма и шотландец спешит его убрать в трусы, застегнув прилично расшатавшийся зиппер.  
\- Какой же мудацкий вопрос, - оскалившись, говорит полицейский и ухмыляется. - Вставай, блядь.  
Брюс оттолкнул от себя ирландца, чтобы тот прекратил хвататься за его тело.  
Достав табакерку, он открывает её и делает резкий вдох сначала правой ноздрей, затем левой.  
По телу пробегает разряд, а по голове словно поползли пауки, перебирая грязные волосы своими мелкими лапками.  
Сила резким потоком приливает к телу. Опьянение отступает и все начинает замедлять свой темп.  
«Ты получишь.  
Получишь то, что хочешь.  
Мы дадим тебе это.»  
\- Вставай! – кричит Брюс, хватает ирландца за грудки и поднимает на ноги. Смотрит в чужие глаза, улыбается и говорит, подтянув к лицу табакерку:  
\- Нюхай, - слова звучат, как приказ, коим они, на самом деле, и являются.

Итак, они снова оказались лицом к лицу. Брэндон видит синие глаза и улыбку, такую добрую-добрую.  
Он вдыхает - не с таким лихим свистом, как хозяин табакерки, но привычно-резко. Там что-то знакомое. Другая ноздря подтверждает его догадку. Он понимает, что последует дальше. Он к этому не готов. Ему хочется еще хоть немного не трезветь, чтобы продолжилась эта передышка, когда не надо строить из себя все то, чем - как ему прекрасно известно - он не является. Он от этого очень устал. Почти так же, как от проблемы "куда спрятать эрекцию", которую ему сейчас предстоит решать. Опять.  
В голове неотвратимо проясняется.

Поднявшись с колен, Брэндон с облегченным вздохом привалился к стене: таким образом он, во-первых, сэкономил еще немного энергии, во-вторых, подав бедра вперед, продемонстрировал свое состояние.  
\- У тебя сигаретки не найдется? - спросил он, чтобы выиграть время. И почти без заминки вытащил курево из протянутой помятой пачки "Мэйфэр". Таких он не видел с тех пор, как покинул Объединенное Королевство.

Кокс заставляет все дребезжать вокруг, словно бы все сделано из какого-то гребаного стекла.  
Реальность пульсирует. Новый поток сил накрывает с головой, пальцы покалывает, наполняя этим эфемерным притоком, который волнами разбивает тело.  
Первая волна. И вот Брюс уже чувствует, как в штанах снова набухает член.  
Вторая волна. Ирландец вдыхает предложенный кокаин. Делает он это явно не впервые.  
Третья волна. Просьба о сигарете, и рука, которая покрылась синими венами, залезает в карман, чтобы достать пачку и протянуть её страждущему.

Никогда до этого Роберстон не рассматривал объект одного с собой пола как нечто привлекательное, и сейчас, он будет говорить себе так, дело лишь в наркотиках, алкоголе и не вовремя распрямившейся пружине в штанах. Шотландский коп в сраной незнакомой стране держит сраного пидора и собирается устроить то, что никогда бы не сделал в своей родной белой Шотландии.  
Его никто не знает.  
Правила всегда одни и те же.  
\- Мы идем к тебе.

Брэндон закурил, напряженно раздумывая. В жизни он мужчин к себе домой не приглашал. И раскрасневшийся тип, который щурится на него через сигаретный дым, не выглядел как кто-то, с кого хотелось бы начинать. Как опасный психопат он выглядел, вообще-то. Много общаясь с людьми, Брэндон научился ухватывать их суть уже в первые секунды знакомства.  
\- Давай лучше в отель, - дружелюбно предложил он и добавил: - Извини, я что-то не расслышал, как тебя зовут, - бессознательно повторяя формулу знакомства, привычную в Лондоне, чьи жители ревниво таят друг от друга свои имена на протяжении всей вечеринки, чтобы обменяться ими при прощании с теми, к кому возникло особое доверие.

\- Мне абсолютно плевать, где мы будем это делать, - отхаркиваясь, шотландец плюет на брусчатку, попадая между стыков двух кирпичей, - правила хорошего тона гласят представляться первым.  
«Правила хорошего тона? Брюс, ты серьезно?».  
Потрать чужое время, чтобы мудак не потратил твое.  
Правила игры везде одни и те же.

\- Брюс Робертсон, - «мудак», хочет добавить коп, но отвлекаясь, закуривает сам, - а твое имя? Не заставляй меня требовать с тебя документы, - с грязной ухмылкой говорит Брюс и чешет подбородок, запуская пальцы сквозь рыжую щетину, которая больше напоминает ржавчину.  
«Надо купить чертовы лезвия и сдать штаны в прачку. Она специально меня бросила, сучка! Знает же, что я не умею пользоваться этой гребаной стиральной машиной!».  


\- Брэндон, - пожимает Брэндон плечами, и добавляет нехотя: - Салливэн.  
Он делает это, чтобы не вызвать у Брюса раздражение, хотя вообще-то представляться по фамилии в такое время суток не привык.

\- Пошли.

Брэндон двигается в путь вслед за целеустремленно шагающим вперед Робертсоном. Идти как-то странно: кажется, что земля очень далеко внизу. Да и эрекция не сказать, чтобы помогает делу. По-прежнему накрапывает мелкий дождь, влага оседает на волосах, постепенно добираясь до кожи. Постепенно он понимает, куда они направляются.

В окрестностях есть только один отель, Брэндон его тоже знает. Именно сюда он водит тех, кого благоразумие не велит приглашать домой – такие экземпляры и среди женщин встречаются. Дополнительный плюс отеля в том, что Салливэн живет неподалеку: удобно сматываться, когда дама заснет.

Портье-кубинец, которого Брэндон уже видел здесь пару раз, улыбается из-за стойки. Очевидно, не из вежливости, а оттого, что ему хочется заржать. Вообще-то веселье - перманентное состояние любого кубинца, но у этого для смеха есть конкретные причины. Именно в его дежурство, вспоминает Брэндон, он привел сюда особенно причудливый образец самки человека, и вот сегодня всё еще похлеще, прямо как по заказу. Или не похлеще, все-таки та была победительница подпольных женских боев в категории от ста двадцати килограммов. Кстати, она тоже была пьяная. Правда, Брэндон хоть сам тогда был трезвый. Он оглядывает себя - мама дорогая. На этот раз по нему хорошо заметно, что он повалялся в двух-трех лужах. И в четвертой постоял на коленях.

\- Как всегда, наличными? - спрашивает администратор.  
Брэндон кивает - кредитку он по вечерам с собой не берет - и кладет на стойку две сотни.  
Делает он это машинально, не задумываясь, что может существовать какой-либо другой вариант. Доставая деньги, он привычно перебирает чуткими пальцами содержимое кармана: водительские права, проездной, презервативы, смазка.

По пути в номер Брэндон, несмотря на весь потраченный на него кокс, все же спотыкается, выравнивается, опираясь о плечо Брюса, и делает судорожный вдох (под кокаином воздуха не хватает постоянно), коротко ткнувшись носом в немытую макушку. Его охватывает радость и удивление.

Как правило, ему нравится, как пахнут женщины и не нравится, как пахнут мужчины. 90% мужчин. Брюс относится к 10%. Все настолько просто. Наверное, дело в каком-нибудь фрагменте генетической цепочки, или в группе крови. Это, как ни странно, и наиболее полная гарантия принятия человека таким, какой он есть, потому что такие биологические характеристики уж точно не меняются, в отличие от настроения, морально-нравственного уровня и гендерной принадлежности.

\- Извини, - говорит он.  
Для типичного американского офисного работника 2010-х не извиниться, случайно толкнув спутника – все равно что для обычного человека не сказать «бля», уронив в лужу свежую, только что вынутую из пачки сигарету.  
В крайне зажравшемся, изнеженном и бесхребетном нью-йоркском обществе начала второго тысячелетия общепринятая вежливость зашла куда дальше дежурных улыбок. Сегодняшние служащие американского мегаполиса блистают в общении утонченной куртуазностью парижских вельмож восемнадцатого века. Они добавляют к любой сколько-нибудь спорной фразе «Это, конечно, только мое мнение», после длинного рассказа вставляют «Извините, я, наверное, утомил вас своей болтовней», на что принято отвечать: «Что вы, это было поистине захватывающе», то и дело благодарят, восхищаются, спрашивают собеседника, все ли у него в порядке, и не возражает ли он, если они, например, переставят стул или приоткроют окно. В среде нью-йоркского офисного планктона невозможно сколько-нибудь гладко продвигаться вверх, не выделяя такую смазку постоянно в больших количествах. Можно предположить, что у заместителя коммерческого директора, каковым является Брэндон Салливэн, этот процесс происходит на автомате.

Шагая по коридору, Брэндон замечает: что-то не так. Стыд, обычно затихающий на время загулов, сейчас никуда не делся. Брюс – отклонение от его обычных правил. Нет, было дело... Но гей-клуб – место, где собираются люди, совершившие такой выбор сознательно.  
Сегодня же Брэндон, по всему судя, на этот выбор повлиял. А значит, пал куда ниже. Мокрые штанины холодят колени.

Брэндон входит в номер привычно, как к себе домой. Бывал ли он раньше именно здесь, он не мог бы сказать, комнаты в этом отеле все одинаковые.

Целоваться он ни к кому первым не лезет. В этом деле у каждого свои правила, даже у шлюх зачастую: что угодно, но не целоваться. У него одного никаких правил нет.

Он не делает резких движений в сторону Брюса. Даже никакого настойчивого зрительного контакта. Поднял взгляд, встретился глазами, снова посмотрел вниз.  
\- Пойдем, помоемся? - ненавязчиво предлагает Брэндон и кивает на душ.  
И где он подцепил этот зазывный взгляд? На высококлассных профессионалок Салливэн не разоряется, довольствуясь подрабатывающими студентками.

Может быть, за годы интенсивной сексуальной деятельности Брэндон развил в себе чуткий радар, подсказывающий, чего сейчас ожидает партнер. Вдобавок к сиюминутным причудам, он воспринимает и более постоянную жажду. Он подсознательно транслирует ощущение надежности, спокойствия и безопасности. Дело в том, что он еще не встречал человека, которому бы этого не хотелось. Кажется, в глубине души этого хотел бы даже его отец, но у Брэндона не получалось дать ему это, никак, хоть наизнанку вывернись.

Он привык не делать резких движений, не повышать голос, не врать без необходимости. Он приучен заботиться о душевном равновесии людей, которые рядом с ним. В свое время это было ему жизненно необходимо. Эти навыки выручают его и на основной работе.

Брэндон смотрит в перекошенное лицо Робертсона, но фокус внимания все время уходит от выражения куда-то глубже. В костную структуру, в синие лепестки радужки, в багряную кровь, пульсирующую под кожей. Плавным, почти незаметным движением плывущей инфузории Брэндон приближается и оказывается совсем рядом, не отрывая от Брюса глаз.

Следующий удар глубоко впечатался бы Брэндону под ложечку, но в ту самую секунду, как кулак касается голубой рубашки, он напрягает пресс и уходит чуть вбок и назад, рассеивая приложенную силу. Кокаин все-таки чудесным образом повышает скорость реакции. Так что ощущения у Робертсона – как у Братца Лиса из народных негритянских сказок, когда тот влип в смоляное чучелко.  
Удар их только сблизил.  
Брэндон бережно обнимает его, массивный и прочный, как монолит ирландского отчаяния; неотвратимый, как земля, в которую уходит все электричество.  
Одежда, чувствует Брюс, вдруг давит и впивается, страшно жесткая для кожи с наркотически усиленной чувствительностью. А вот прикосновение губ к виску, когда Брэндон снова осторожно его нюхает, как раз мягко. Достаточно мягко, чтобы захотеть удостовериться насчет всего остального.  
Нет, Брэндон совсем не похож на женщину. Он жесткий, местами шершавый. Но он большой, больше Брюса, и у него длинные цепкие руки.  
Они обнимаются. Брэндон не повторяет свое предложение, мудро помня о реакции на него. В колени тычется жесткий край постели.

*  
Пленка стрекочет, когда слетает с бобины. Сейчас весь мир это слетающая пленка.  
Брюс идет не чувствуя ног. Движение такое странное, как во сне, просто движение – словно бы, он не человек с двумя ногами, а гребанный мешок ваты. Слюны не хватает, чтобы элементарно смочить собственную глотку. Мысли крутятся в голове, как бляди, что привычно демонстрируют себя. Только, пока не заплатишь – не трогать.  
Правила везде одни и те же.  
В вестибюле отела душно. Шотландец приспускает галстук и смотрит на портье с пренебрежением, которое, впрочем, получает не только он. Если говорит серьезно, то нет таких людей, которые вызывали у Робертсона положительные эмоции.  
Почти нет.  
Шотландец следит за тем, как расплачивается Брэндон, и хмыкает, ну, что ж – сэкономил денег. Отличный расклад – завтра он сможет купить себе пожрать даже не меняя деньги снова.  
«Чертовы доллары. Да кто их только придумал?  
Кому нужны эти вонючие бумажки? У них и истории-то нет. Кусок дерьма, как и все Соединенные Штаты. Страна полная мудаков и цветных мудаков.  
Что за хуйня?».  
Брюс чувствует, как его касается чужое тело, и по инерции помогает ирландцу удержаться. Как только тот отлипает от полицейского, то выдает блядское извинение.  
Нашел за что извиняться. Среди всего, что между ними произошло, он извинился за то, что толкнул Брюса в плечо.  
«Вот мудак-то».  
Оказавшись в номере, шотландец скидывает пиджак и галстук. Чертовски хочется пить. Этот пьяный ирландец ведет себя мутно. Брюс сводит брови к переносице, смотрит внимательно, почти заинтересованно. Однако, лицо словно бы само морщится выражая какие-то явно не позитивные эмоции. Шотландец подходит к Салливэну, смотрит на него. Затем вскидывает брови, словно бы собираясь что-то сказать.  
Яркий свет не дает фокусировать зрение достаточно хорошо.  
Слюна совершенно не смягчает глотку.  
Удар.  
Кулак соскальзывает, и чужие руки совершенно внезапно обнимают тело Брюса. Становится душно, полицейский чувствует, что эта близость почти душит его. Он не привык к такому. Никакой нежности. Секс это секс. Каждый получает то, что хочет.  
Правила всегда одни и те же.  
\- Мы будем уже, блядь, трахаться? – Робертсон чувствует с каким трудом он выпихивает эти слова из собственного горла. Это, как блевать, когда не хочется, но, блядь, надо. Глаза поднимаются и ловят чужой взгляд.  
«Эта моя игра и это я тут устанавливаю правила, если ты подумал иначе – твои проблемы. Думал, что будешь диктовать условия?  
Ошибочка!».  
Брюс резко прижимает к себе за талию (другую часть тела схватить не удалось) Брэндона и целует.  
И это, пожалуй, чертовски хороший поцелуй. Слюна смешиваясь становится более влажной и горло уже не дерут озабоченные кошки. Можно сглотнуть и почувствовав кровать, толкнуть на неё партнера. Оказавшись сверху, смотрит в чужие глаза, задумчиво склонив голову на бок.  
\- Будем знакомы, Брэндон, - ухмылка растягивается на губах.

Сейчас Брэндон ведет себя с Брюсом, как с женщиной. Это же должно подойти? - думает он. Вряд ли такая большая разница? Сам бы он не возражал. Хотя глупая какая-то мысль, против чего он вообще может возражать.  
Но тут поцелуй заменил тревожные мысли эйфорией, и кокаин только поспособствовал скорости этого виража.  
Брэндон расслабился под чужим весом, глаза сами блаженно закатились, Робертсон крепкий и увесистый. Ирландец поерзал в сладком томлении, словно его грудная клетка была ситом, сквозь которое Брюс мог просЫпаться к жаждущему центру его существа.  
Члены под ширинками тоже потерлись друг о друга, так что он ощутил каждую шершавую нить брючной ткани и зубец молнии и чуть не кончил.  
Брэндон счастливо скалится в ответ на незатейливую шутку.  
Но сушняк от кокаина просто адский. Это все время отвлекает.  
\- Один момент, - хрипло говорит Брэндон и прокашливается: горло саднит, тоже от порошка, что ли, странно. Ах да.  
Он аккуратно складывает с себя Брюса, отправляется в ванную, долго и шумно пьет из-под крана холодную воду, пока внутренности не превращаются из пустыни Сахара хотя бы в песчаный пляж Нью-Джерси. Тогда он вынимает стакан из держателя над раковиной, моет его, наливает воды и приносит в комнату. Он молча отдает стакан партнеру, а сам достает из кармана пиджака презервативы и бросает на тумбочку. Поймав скептический взгляд, поясняет:  
\- Я это не ради себя.

Тело ощущает мир остро, сознание ощущает мир расплывчато. Иногда все кружит; а вот, стоп, уже пульсирует в такт крови, что собралась в паху давящим сгустком.  
Удары сердца бьют в промежности.  
Увидев чужое лицо, Брюс ловит себя на мысли, что хотел бы вмазать в переносицу с кулака. Сбитые костяшки пульсируют в такт ударам бьющейся в жилах крови, которые пронизывают член. Кажется, что в комнате действительно жарко, и полицейский чувствует, как холодные капли пота пробегают по телу и собираются где-то на боках, оставляя влажные дорожки.  
Робертсон оказывается уже рядом на кровати, а Брэндон вылез из-под него, отправившись утолить жажду. Это отличная идея. Словно прочитав мысли Брюса, ирландец возвращается со стаканом. Робертсон кивает и делает два больших глотка, остальное опрокидывая на голову и тело. Холодная вода приятно покалывает горячую кожу, и белые, слегка посиневшие от кокаина, пальцы впутываются в пуговицы у горла. Ловкими движениями расстегивая рубашку, он обращает внимание на гондоны и поджав губы, хмыкает. Слышит ответ и улыбается, облизывая губы:  
\- Ты СПИДом болеешь что ли?

Вопрос о СПИДе в таком контексте хорошо понятен. Вид у Брэндона сейчас не цветущий: щеки запали, скулы заострились. В этот промозглый март он мог бы без грима сняться для плаката «Остерегайтесь весеннего авитаминоза». Последние два месяца Салливэн горит на работе, отбеливая свою репутацию после внепланового отпуска по семейным обстоятельствам (болезнь сестры). Ну и всего остального никто не отменял. Он не помнит, когда он в последний раз высыпался.

\- Два месяца назад не болел, сейчас не знаю, - исчерпывающе объясняет Салливэн случайному партнеру, который, впрочем, задал вопрос походя, без особого беспокойства. Вообще-то, с глумливой ухмылкой, которая отдается жаром в паху.  
При сексе Брэндон всегда пользуется презервативами, но, конечно, не при минете. «При незащищенном оральном сексе с мужчиной риск для «принимающего» партнера составляет 0,04%, - прочел он на сайте соответствующей тематики. - Для «вводящего» партнера риск практически отсутствует, поскольку он соприкасается только со слюной (если, конечно, во рту «принимающего» партнера нет кровотечения или открытых ран). Пока в мире не было зафиксировано ни одного случая передачи ВИЧ вводящему партнеру (для принимающего партнера, контактирующего со спермой, риск выше). Но, тем не менее, низкий среднестатистический риск в данном случае – не повод вздохнуть спокойно».  
Вот и Брэндон думает, что не повод. Он сдает анализ крови каждые три месяца. Пока отрицательно.  
Тряхнув влажными волосами, справившись с рубашкой, он скидывает её на стул рядом.  
Воздух, все такой же горячий, обдает тело, лаская обнаженную кожу, что вмиг потеет, охлаждая её обладателя. Растерев веснушчатые плечи, Робертсон запрокидывает голову и быстро расстегивает ремень, зиппер на молнии брюк.  
Штаны летят в другую сторону и Брюс, ухмыльнувшись, смотрит в чужие глаза. Губы трескаются от резкой улыбки, и Брюс цепляет и резинку черных боксеров влажными пальцами, стягивая их к чертовой матери. На побелевших губах выступает кровь.  
\- Давай быстрее, я заебался ждать, - шотландец буквально выплевывает слова, глядя с неким презрением на партнера. Действительно ли испытывает он нечто подобное?  
Да хуй его знает, но для Робертсона свои чувства являются гораздо большим болотом, вязким и топким, нежели чужие. Самообман - главный из пороков полицейского, которым он наслаждается. Почему же ему надо отказывать себе в том, чтобы думать то, что ему хочется, даже если это не правда.  
Встав на колени, он проводит рукой по животу, кажется, о чем-то задумавшись на секунду.  
К примеру, о том, что он не собирался трахаться с мужиком в мотеле. К тому же, с гребанным ирландцем. В гребанном, мать его, паршивом отеле.  
Хотя, какая разница? Главное – секс. Не важно с кем. Не важно, где. Если Брюса устраивает расклад, то на остальное похуй. Просто надо чаще трахаться, и тогда все проблемы, которые кажутся более или менее важными – исчезают; потому что они ни черта не важные. В отличие от хорошего траха.  
Все может решить секс, шотландец уверен в этом. Свято верен своим взглядам, он проверял это не одним годом своей жизни.  
Правила игры всегда одни и те же.  
Брэндон зачарованно следит за тем, как Робертсон раздевается. Девушек он просит растягивать этот момент. Брюс не медлит, но делает это странно: неожиданно. Так же неожиданно выяснилось, как он моется. Кровавое «Давай быстрее». Льдисто блеснули в ответ удивленно раскрытые зеленоватые глаза. Точно такого же оттенка рубашка полетела на стул, брошенная не глядя; затем белоснежная футболка.  
Рот ирландца открывается, когда он видит, какую позу Брюс принял в конечном итоге, когда встал на колени и оперся о диван. Брови страдальчески поднимаются домиком. Крайнее возбуждение борется с совестью: Брюс ведь и разглядеть его не успел. Анальный секс в исполнении Брэндона Салливэна не пользуется большим спросом. Бывают, конечно, любительницы острых ощущений, но редко. Если Брюс сейчас оглянется, он поймет, почему. Салливэн сдирает с себя брюки вместе с бельем и являет себя во всей красе. Помните сцену с бейсбольной битой? Так вот, не очень уступает размерами.

Он опускается на колени у Брюса за спиной. Придвигается, накрывает собой голую веснушчатую спину, коленом расталкивает ноги на паркете. Ставит локти по обе стороны от уже упирающихся в край кровати локтей.  
\- Не боишься, что больно будет? – говорит он на ухо. - Еще и под кокаином.  
Ему-то кокаин усиливает ощущения так, что и обычный секс на грани боли.

Брюс чувствует чужое тело, отчего дыхание спирает, а в голове начинает пульсировать то ли мысли, то ли кровь.  
\- Ты все равно следующий, дорогуша, - наполовину со смехом выдает шотландец. По коже пробегают мурашки и кажется, что-то пытается напомнить Робертсону, что он – не пидор.  
Если он продолжит в таком духе, то точно заболеет СПИДом. Так как, по разумению Брюса СПИДом болеют только пидоры и наркоманы.  
Сознание полицейского сейчас танцует, и это не ебанное красивое выражение. Движение вперед, несколько назад. Такое ощущение, что он сожрал, мать его, кетамина. Он слышал о том, что его выпаривают в порошок. Слышал он это, то ли от Рэя, то ли, когда сам работал в отделе по наркотикам.  
Тело кажется тяжелым, жарко и душно, Брюс ведет одним плечом назад и переводит взгляд на зеркало, которое стоит вкупе с столиком для всяких бабских причиндалов.  
«Что за?  
ТВОЮ МАТЬ!».  
Шотландец шарахается, но не так сильно. Несколько раз сильно закрывает глаза, чтобы попытаться придти в себя. Сердце стучит, как бешенное. В горле пересыхает.  
Открывая глаза, чтобы сфокусировать взгляд, вновь встречается с зеркалом. Его глаза резко распахиваются.  
«ТВОЮ МАТЬ!».

Острый локоть вылетает назад.  
Без этого удара салливэновская печень, после всего пережитого ей сегодня, вполне могла бы обойтись.  
Брэндон плохо справляется с неожиданностями. Сейчас он растерян. Он хватает Брюса, толкает его на пол, с глухим стуком прикладывая спиной и затылком о паркет, вцепляется в плечи до синяков и грубо встряхивает.  
\- Ты мог бы просто сказать!.. – орет он ему в лицо.  
Его рука спускается вниз, скользнув по груди и животу Брюса. Длинные пальцы обхватывают член, которому перемена обстоятельств вроде бы нипочем.  
\- …что передумал, - продолжает Брэндон уже спокойнее, двигая рукой уверенно, но неторопливо.  
Вообще-то, это действительно то, чем он занимается, чтобы успокоиться. Правда, сейчас он дрочит не себе, но какая разница.  
Он внимательно смотрит в бледное, несколько дезориентированное лицо, на яркое пятно еще не засохшей на нижней губе крови. Его собственный член тихонько трется о довольно плотное бедро Брюса, жесткие холодные колени сжимают ногу. Брюс понимает в этой цепкой, но нежной сейчас руке, что имеет смысл лежать спокойно и не дергаться. Приятно, но слишком медленно – раззадорить, но не удовлетворить.  
Брэндон склоняется ниже и очень осторожно, кончиком языка слизывает с его губы кровь.

Робертсон не успевает сообразить, когда его роняют на пол. Картинка слишком смазывается, удар приходится между ударов грудной клетки и это заставляет полицейского сделать несколько попыток продохнуть. Есть отрыв. Воздух наполняет легкие, а картинка все ещё кружится. Перед глазами все плывет и вместо чужого лица он видит то, что напугало его раньше.  
«Твою мать».  
Мех пропадает, оставляя только слегка влажную кожу и морда превращается в лицо. Звериные очертания уступают человеческим. Брюс моргает, стараясь стряхнуть слезы, которые выступили от удара и совсем, блядь, не упрощают жизнь.  
«Это всего лишь тот гребанный ирландский педик».  
\- Брэндон, - напоминает он себе имя партнера, но почти шепотом, просто чтобы убедиться. Чтобы вернуть связь с реальностью и больше не терять её. Чужие пальцы достаточно болезненно сжимают кожу. От крика Брюс только лишь морщится, демонстративно кривя лицо, дескать: «ты ведешь себя, как мудак». Он частенько смотрит с этим выражением на всех, поэтому оно получается у него виртуозно, и все одинаково понимают, что он хочет этим сказать. Будь то начальство, будь то члены Ложи.  
Правила везде одни и те же.  
В себя приводит рука на члене. Вообще, никто никогда не дрочил Робертсону, кроме него самого. Сосали – да, но дрочить? Обычно это был процесс более механизированный.  
Купил журнал, зашел в туалет, передернул. Вуаля! Стресса нет и ты можешь пойти купить себе пожрать или дернуть кокса и вывалиться на улицу в ближайший паб.  
Картинка окончательно собралась, но то, что голова Салливэна перекрывает свет, заставляет Брюса сощуриться.  
Язык касается губы. Шотландец знает, что у него, скорее всего, разбита губа – ударился при падении, мало ли. Это не важно, но вот рука, что двигается на члене кажется ужасно медленной. Точнее, её движения. Словно этот ирландец издевается над ним. Поднимая взгляд с языка в чужие глаза, затем проводит языком по чужому и улыбается. Наверное, он выглядит сейчас не очень.  
Или очень.  
Тут, кто смотрит.  
\- Ну, что ты размазываешь, мудак? Мы будем трахаться? – Голос хриплый и саркастичный, а на губах застыла та блядская улыбка. Правда, с ней он обычно смотрит на молодых девочек. Да плевать! Он уже не понимает почему он это сделал. Оказался тут с этим Брэндоном, лежит голый, мотивирует поскорее заняться сексом. Хотя, это, как раз объяснимо. Секс – лучшее лекарство. Чтобы не думать, игнорировать и делать вид, что все отлично. Все чертовски замечательно и секс это все, что нужно.  
Правила везде одни и те же.

Железистый вкус чужой крови на долю секунды перебивает все прочие ощущения. Если бы Брэндон занимался магией Вуду, то, собрав три телесные жидкости, уже, наверно, мог бы Брюса контролировать. А так...  
Он смотрит умным тревожным взглядом зверя, пытающегося понять человеческую речь.  
Брюс, понимает он, тихонько позвал его по имени.  
От этой почудившейся нежности он чувствует себя вконец виноватым.  
Вина складывается в точный, по-баховски неумолимый аккорд с выражением недоверчиво заломленных над мокрыми голубыми глазами бровей, ярко показывающих, насколько предательски Брюс обманут в самых лучших побуждениях.  
Итак, Салливэн прижимает заплаканного и слегка окровавленного мужчину к холодному полу и собирается заняться с ним сексом. Как бы низко он ни пал, через некоторое время всегда выясняется, что можно и ниже. Но сейчас, кажется, уже некуда.  
Кажется, Брэндон даже под кокаином умудряется тормозить. Это может объясняться тем, что шотландец не особо щедро отсыпал педику ценный продукт, или самообладанием, вошедшим в плоть и кровь подпольщика-сексуального террориста, или парадоксальной реакцией истощенной нервной системы.  
Тут Брюс смаргивает слезы и в третий-раз-волшебный повторяет свое вербальное согласие (Брэндон вообще-то любит, когда его просят: это его успокаивает). А влажная заплаканная улыбка наконец-то тянет на согласие невербальное, и все наконец встает на свои места.  
\- Если ты решил, что трахаться больше хочешь, чем драться, - осторожно уточняет Салливэн.  
Он отпускает Брюса, отжимается от пола, поднимается и кивает на постель.  
\- Прошу.  
Не спуская с него глаз, Брэндон привычными движениями распаковывает презерватив.

Брюс переходит в сидячее положение, утирает тыльной стороной ладони кровь с губы и переводит взгляд на Брэндона. Весь мир уже не так колеблется, правда, картинку все ещё трясет в такт сердцебиению, что ускорилось из-за кокаина. Язык скользит по губам, которым не хватает влаги, как и горлу. Чертово обезвоживание. После похмелья оно не такое, то есть, между принятием наркотиков и распитием алкоголя большая разница: начиная от действия, заканчивая последствиями. Хотя, казалось бы - вся эта хуйня угнетает ЦНС. Только каждая делает это по-своему.  
\- Одно другому не мешает, - ухмыляется шотландец и поднимается, опираясь на кровать. Оказавшись на своих двоих, поджимает пальцы, царапая паркет. Ощущения от такой манипуляции пробирает до костей, до каждого сухожилия. Словно ты проводишь ногтями по доске: неприятно тебе вдвойне, по ощущениям тактильным и слуховым.  
Робертсон трет лицо, чтобы снять странное ощущение, которое пронизывает его лицо. Резко оскалившись, чувствует, что паутина медленно рвется. Мышцы расслабляются, а свет не дает посмотреть четко. Границы плывут. Чем ярче гребанный свет, тем сложнее что-то разглядеть и вот ведь ирония – Брэндон сейчас имеет блядский ореол. Как ангел.  
«Какой он, нахуй, ангел?  
Мудак он».  
Брюс залезает на кровать и проводит пальцами по груди, надавливая на влажную кожу. Оставляя красные полосы, чувствует, как все в нем обострилось. Член стоит, а в паху ноет, заставляя сокращать мышцы живота, чтобы не начать веселье раньше срока. Голубые глаза бесцельно впиваются взглядом в то, что хоть немного привлекает их внимание: лампа, картина на стене, тело Салливэна. Его член.  
«Твою мать».  
Мышцы лица напрягаются, что заставляет застыть на лице выражение крайнего недовольства. Губы поджимаются, затем поднимаются; наверх ползут и брови.  
«Гребанное дерьмо.  
На что я, мать его, согласился? Надо было внимательнее смотреть ему промеж ног.  
Блядь».  
\- Знаешь, - голос хриплый, что заставляет полицейского прокашляться от застывшей в горле мокроты и смягчить его, - я хочу первым тебя трахнуть, - глядя на то, как открывают презерватив, переводит взгляд в чужие глаза и улыбается, хотя лицо его выглядит сейчас по меньшей мере не добро, а по большей – злонамеренно.

Едва ли когда-нибудь кто-либо смотрел на член Салливэнa с таким неодобрением.  
«Что это вообще такое? – как бы говорит выражение лица Брюса. – Как оно оказалось в помещении? Уберите».  
Вообще-то этого следовало ожидать. Брэндон разгоняет какие-то заманчивые картины, которые успели сгуститься в голове, как туман над ирландским болотом. Зеленоватая дымка еще клубится, когда он заглядывает в глaза Брюса. Уголок длинного рта дергается в ответ на улыбку.  
Брэндон пожимает плечами.  
\- Окей.  
Он аккуратно достает презерватив, раз уж все равно открыл пачку, наклоняется и надевает его на чужой стоящий член. Чужой? В принципе, можно сказать, практически родной, учитывая все, что он с ним проделывал несколько часов назад. Однако сейчас Брэндон касается его осторожно, точными, почти медицинскими движениями, и раскатывает презерватив по всей длине, сосредоточенно глядя вниз. Руки у него немного дрожат от кокаина, поэтому эти действия требуют всего внимания. Или потому что он делает это в первый раз в жизни.  
Затем Брэндон бросает последний придирчивый взгляд на результаты своей работы, обходит постель и без звука ложится лицом вниз, положив голову на руки. Он дышит неглубоко, почти неслышно. Предосудительный орган надежно вжат в матрас.

Брюс смотрит на презерватив не без удивления. Точнее на то, что ему его одевают. Ему впервые в жизни делает это кто-то другой, то есть он сто раз натягивал гондон в спешке, бывало он делал это пьяным, но чтобы кто-то делал это – полицейский понимает, что он чувствует себя странно.  
Кокаин начинает отпускать, руки подрагивают, когда Робертсон вытягивает их и разминает затекшие пальцы. Взгляд голубых глаз плавно перетекает с члена на задницу Брэндона и губы рвет улыбка, оставляя кровавые пятна из-за сухости. Свет, который рассеивается из-за мешающей преграды в виде тела, слепит и не дает возможности рассмотреть тело нормально. Есть в этом пьяном (или уже не очень) ирландском ублюдке что-то, что заставляет Брюса смотреть на него дольше обычного. Хотя, может это кокаин держит в своих цепких пальцах его мозги и внимание, сдавливая, не давая перевести взгляд куда-то в сторону. Предельно сосредотачивая взгляд на переходе спины в задницу.  
«Чего это я, блядь, пялюсь на него?  
Дерьмо».

Брэндон поднимает голову и оглядывается.  
\- Тебе неудобно?  
И он с довольно озадаченным выражением на лице поворачивается к глядящему на него Брюсу, опрокидывает его на спину, переступает коленом, так что возвышается теперь над ним, касаясь ягодицами его пылающего естества и давая непривычную возможность полюбоваться из такой позиции поджарым, слегка волосатым мужиком.  
\- Так нормально?  
Лицо у Салливэна внимательное и сосредоточенное, прямо как на корпоративном совещании.

Брюс чувствует, что главной точкой опоры становятся движения бедрами - они задают движение всего тела, всего мира вокруг него. Давящее ощущение мышц, движения - все это является главной и первой причиной, которую хочется замечать. Чужое вежливое согласие почти бесит, но шотландец слишком увлечен движениями - глаза вновь закрываются, а толчки становятся все более отрывистыми и теряют любую закономерность, становясь скорее пародией на ритм, но, кажется, Робертсону абсолютно плевать на это.  
Воздух перекрывается, и давление взлетает. Кажется, ещё немного и голова лопнет или, как минимум, лопнут покрасневшие губы и глаза закатятся внутрь, провожая взглядом прямую линию, что не пересечется больше с понятием жизнь. Параллельную линию.  
Движение становятся гулкими, а кровь прилившая к лицу заставляет слегка морщиться, то ли от давления, то ли от чего-то другого. Да и хуй с ним, по крайней мере, Брюс никогда не задумывается, почему он делает те или иные движения мимики. Слишком глупо, чтобы думать об этом. Кровь шумит в ушах, висок разрывается от бешеного ритма, а сердце хочет вырваться из груди. Капли пота выступают на сероватой в таком освещении коже. Капли стекают по расползающимся красным пятнам.  
Пальцы впиваются в чужую кожу, которую, кажется, можно разорвать и растоптать, как снег. Как белую типографическую бумагу. Кристально чистую, кипельно белую. По кусочку, а затем раскидать по комнате. Насмехаясь. Чтобы ещё раз убедиться, что полицейский играет в эту игру лучше всех.  
«Let's get things nice and sparkling clear.  
Fuck.  
Give me more».  
Перед глазами все плывет, а тело начинает содрогаться. Это характерные судороги перед тем, как кончить, и шотландец знает это. Свое тело он знает отлично за все разы секса или дрочки на рабочем месте. Робертсон знает, когда вот-вот и пли!  
Он кончит.  
Очертания Брендона расплываются, но его руки говорят за него и, по сути, на остальное Брюсу сейчас наплевать. Движения уже дрожащими бедрами выходят совсем резкими и с совершенно неуловимым ритмом. Кажется, что сердце выпрыгнет или воздуха не хватит настолько, что жизнь покинет тело. И полицейский чувствует, как это подводит его к грани; чувствует, как это заводит его. Два резких толчка и с пробивающей тело судорогой, шотландец кончает, дернувшись вперед и укусив Салливэна за плавный (и достаточно привлекательный) переход между шеей и плечом. Кажется, это зовется трапеция.  
\- Сука, - дыхание сбивается и из-за характерного акцента слово кажется каким-то совершенно незнакомым. Словно бы, его говорят на другом языке, а с учетом шипения и от чужих рук на шее, содрогающихся мышц, которые потряхивают его тело, словно ему в яйца пускают, как минимум, ток в один Ампер. Хотя, когда-то он слышал, что это смертельный для человека ток. Но кого это ебет?  
Точно не его.  
\- Это. Ахуенно, - стаскивая чужие руки со своей шеи, он улыбается и проводит языком по губам, - теперь надо заняться тобой, - это, естественно, утверждение и никак не вопрос. Брюс возвращает все в свои руки и ему становится намного спокойнее и лучше. Он снова лучше.  
Правила игры всегда одни и те же.

Но Брэндон себя уже не контролирует. Он вскинул левую руку, закрывая лицо локтем, нацеленным в потолок, а правой торопливо двигает, стиснув пальцы на своем члене. Удерживаясь на ногах, хоть мышцы у колен и ноют от напряжения. Чувствуя в заднице еще крепкий член.  
Все, что он чувствует, ни с чем не сравнимо, ни с чем, понимает он, задыхаясь, прямо как в первый раз. Туда он и погружается, бурно, как утопающий, вдыхая тяжелые темные воды, что смыкаются сейчас над ним. Неотвратимо извергаясь, заляпывая торс Брюса мутным и вязким, он плотнее прижимает поднятое плечо к лицу, глуша все звуки.  
Впервые за годы Брэндон не чувствует стыда.  
Он чувствует ужас.

Имя "Брэндон" означает "дрок, ракитник". Имя «Брюс» означает «густой кустарник». Не дрок или ракитник, то есть куст с мелкими желтыми цветочками, а просто какой-то куст. И вместе с тем не просто куст, а очень густой.  
Но в принципе, тоже растение.  
Итак, встретились два человека, и у каждого имя значит «куст».  
Может быть, это неспроста.

Кончает ирландец прямо на пространство между грудью и животом Брюсу и тому, естественно, это совсем не нравится. Но все настолько сюрреалистично, что в этой фантасмагории даже Робертсону кажется, что эта сперма, что стекает ему по груди вниз и собирается в складке кожи на животе, вполне уместна.  
Покрасневшие, может слегка распухшие, пальцы касаются чужой руки, что закрывает лицо и с силой отодвигают её.  
Брюс глядит в лицо и резким движением впивается в чужие губы поцелуем – прощальным, потому что шотландец чувствует, что силы покидают его, а сознание требует отправиться в страну Морфея.  
\- А ты хорош, - издевательски выдыхает он шепотом Салливэну в губы и, оттолкнув его,  
выходит и стаскивает презерватив, кидая его в мусорку. И попадает, как ни странно, да ещё и с такого расстояния.  
Тело ничком падает на кровать, а сердце продолжает бешено биться, стучаться; но Робертсон знает, что это всего лишь очередной симптом отходняков.  
Закрывая глаза, он сжимается в позу эмбриона, даже не сильно разбираясь, где одеяло, на ком оно, и не лег ли он своей немаленькой тушей на него сверху. Сейчас ему на все плевать, ему нужно только одно – спать.  
Ведь хороший секс он уже получил с лихвой, пусть и совершенно странный. Что-то в нем непримиримо противилось этому и не хотело признавать, но голос заткнули похоть и сон – две блядские сестрички затолкали этому мудаку в глотку свои пальчики, щебеча: «Идиот! Брюс делает, что хочет!»; «Да заткнись ты, мы все равно ахуенно потрахались, а теперь пора бы и спать».

Брэндон отвечает на поцелуй. Он улыбается в ответ на похвалу. Все это время в нем стоит глубокая тишина ожидания. Некоторое время он лежит на спине под краем одеяла, затаив дыхание и прислушиваясь. До него не доносится ничего, кроме мирного похрапывания. Он поворачивает голову и обнаруживает, что ждать вроде нечего.

Он переводит дух. Он прислушивается к себе, но не чувствует, что куда-то надо бежать. Желать нечего, идти не надо никуда. Как будто он достиг места назначения. Это он тоже обнаруживает и никак не ставит под вопрос. Он не теряет времени на то, чтобы удивляться. Верхний свет все еще горит. Брэндон с огромным любопытством разглядывает свернувшегося рядом человека. Это Брюс. У него кожа цвета снятого молока, красные веки и темные волосы.

Адреналин, который выплеснулся в кровь в ожидании так и не состоявшейся кары, все еще подгоняет сердце Брэндона. Непривычные к кокаину нервы до сих пор взвинчены. Салливэн встает и идет в ванную. Он застирывает грязные пятна на рукаве и брючинах, расправляет одежду на полотенцесушителе, ополаскивается сам. Любое наведение порядка его успокаивает. Стоя перед зеркалом, он трогает фиолетовое пятно на скуле, синяки у него появляются легко. Брэндон Салливэн похож на отца. Иногда это заставляет его дополнительно нервничать. Как сейчас, под утро, когда на щеках уже выступила щетина, а побриться нет возможности.

Он отворачивается, бесшумно возвращается к кровати и долго смотрит на спящего сверху вниз. Сейчас он спокоен. То, чего он боялся, уже случилось. Он не пытается словами описать то, что произошло. Он чувствует, что это случилось, вот и все. Каждая неожиданность – просто то, с чем надо жить дальше.

Выкарабкавшись на гостеприимные утесы Америки, Брэндон Салливэн почти поднялся вровень с ее обитателями. Но что-то словно тянуло его обратно, какая-то трясина разверзалась в нем, затягивая, как болото, прямо в грязь. Все эти годы, несясь сломя голову от проститутки к видеоролику, от случайной попутчицы к порножурналу, Брэндон стойко выкарабкивался. Каждый раз убегал. И вот не смог.

Он рассматривает опущенные ресницы, сероватые тени, темную засохшую кровь под верхней губой. Свернувшийся Брюс кажется маленьким. Ничего другого в мире не существует; во всяком случае, не имеет особого значения.

При обсессивно-компульсивном расстройстве может меняться объект обсессии и характер компульсивных действий. Без должной помощи, утверждают психотерапевты, эти перемены обычно ухудшают состояние больного. Простой пример: если человек бросает применяемые пятьдесят раз на дню мыло и мочалку, вместо них он берет в руки лезвие (см. медицинскую карту Сэйрси Салливэн-Браун-снова Салливэн). Более сложный пример мы рассмотрим далее.

В номер проникает мартовский серый рассвет. С неутолимым любопытством Брэндон обшаривает чуткими пальцами карманы спящего Робертсона.

Мобильник. Абоненты обозначены разнообразными бранными словами. Номера телефонов британские; Брэндон запоминает единственный американский. Ключи от прокатной машины: на брелке название компании и номер. Память у Салливэна отличная - не захламленная эрудицией, она живым примером иллюстрирует теорию Шерлока Холмса.

Потом Брэндон натыкается на полицейский жетон. "Бля," думает Брэндон, но конечно, не говорит этого вслух, осторожность его вторая натура.

Его и с детства-то учили, что от полиции надо держаться подальше. А сейчас он предпочитает не сталкиваться со служителями закона вообще ни при каких обстоятельствах. Из-за этого Салливэн даже машину не водит, а ездит в общественном транспорте. «Пользование услугами проституток в штате Нью-Йорк карается штрафом от $50 до $10000 долларов и/или тюремным заключением на срок от 15 дней до 1 года, которое при первой судимости может быть заменено принудительными общественными работами». Брэндон до сих пор делал все от него зависящее, чтобы эту первую судимость отсрочить. Для любого добропорядочного американца судимость - билет в один конец, в криминальные низы общества.

Брэндон гасит свет и тихо ложится. Просыпается он от движения рядом и скрипа матраса. Он не соображает в эту секунду, где он, и откуда разрывающий грудь ужас – сердце мечется, как попавшая в комнату летучая мышь. В эту трудную минуту он прибегает к испытанной тактике: замирает и прислушивается. Скрип половиц, далекие шумы просыпающегося в воскресенье отеля, шорох ткани.

=4=

Утро наступает на глаза своими белыми пятками и Брюс морщится, пытаясь сообразить где он. Может, все же дома? В родной Шотландии?  
Нет. Он в отеле, и вчерашняя ночь не была сном. Поднявшись с кровати, полицейский смотрит на телефон и видит сообщение, что сегодня он в офисе не нужен. Мудачье! Будто бы он поперся туда, если бы сам этого не захотел.  
Абсолютно обнаженный, прошел к своим раскиданным вчера ночью вещам и порылся по карманам, доставая оттуда помятую пачку сигарет и зажигалку. Прикурив, смотрит в окно и вздыхает.  
\- Rise and shine, dickhead!

Услышав щелчок зажигалки, Брэндон открывает глаза и говорит:  
\- Нет.  
Что совпадает с ласковым утренним приветствием Брюса.  
В ответ Брэндон садится, указывает на стандартную для американского отеля табличку на столе, и читает вслух: «Штраф за курение в номере 200 долларов».  
\- Ну, ахуеть теперь.  
Сделав последнюю затяжку, Брюс открывает окно и выкидывает сигарету туда, не слишком-то заботясь о том, что случится с ней дальше. Помахав рукой, чтобы разогнать дым перед глазами, вскидывает бровь.

Ирландец с утра выглядит лучше, чем вчера ночью. Теперь можно оценить его трезво во всех смыслах этого слова, пусть и выражение лица Брюса выглядит не так, будто ему приятно рассматривать чужое тело: слегка опущенная голова, взгляд исподлобья и плотно сжатые губы. В ярком утреннем свете глаза шотландца настолько синие, что ещё немного, и будут светиться. Полицейского много что бесит, раздражает. По утрам его бесит встречать улыбающиеся лица знакомых. Хочется плюнуть. Днем его раздражают тупорылые коллеги, которых просто приходится унижать. Это они, именно они, вынуждают Робертсона так поступать с ними. Вечером его вымораживают пьяные бомжи на улицах, черножопые уроды, которые выходят на улицу и думают, что им тут место. Шотландец ничего не может поделать с собой, когда, приняв очередного «просто не понравившегося» ему урода, он случайно находит у него наркотики. Это так странно, но что поделать? Только отвезти его в участок.  
Брюс хорошо делает свою работу. Он знает, что надо сделать, чтобы ты вышел сухой из воды, а отпечатки пальцев на пакете были только того, кому ты его подбросил.  
\- Брендон, ай?  
Характерное шотландское «да» - в принципе, Робертсон даже не пытается говорить более понятно, говорить, как эти паршивые американцы. Ему это противно.  
Осмотрев сонного Брендона, он хмыкает и проходит к своей одежде. Слегка наклоняется и подхватывает трусы, проходит в ванную, бросив странный взгляд в чужие зеленые, как дно бутылки, глаза (хотя сейчас, при дневном свете, они казались намного ярче, чем вчера). Губы сами растянулись в улыбке.  
Оказавшись в душе, Робертсон резко включил горячую воду, разбавляя её холодной. Дернувшись, после урегулирования температуры, встал под душ назад. Пальцами убрав волосы назад и проведя по бороде, почесал подбородок.  
\- Ну и дерьмо, - выдохнул полицейский и стал мыться, раздумывая о том, что ему надо будет найти себе занятие, если ему не надо в офис. Естественно, приехать в новый «дом» и разобраться там было бы неплохой идеей.  
Намыливая себя густой пеной, Робертсон чувствует, что кожа на вчерашний кокаин отозвалась не очень - особенно в сочетании с сексом. Красные пятна, то ли раздражение, то ли от пота. В принципе, Брюсу было все равно, откуда у него на спине эти точки. Они даже не зудели. Сполоснувшись ещё раз, он вымыл голову и с сомнением взял зубную щетку и пасту, тем не менее почистил зубы, глядя на свое отражение в зеркало. Рука потянулась к бороде, подумывая, что её можно было бы побрить, но мозг отказал идее, как слишком затратной, да и борода, так или иначе, придавала ему представительности, ведь со своим лицом (даже сейчас, когда выглядит он не очень) Робертсон всегда смотрелся молодо и не слишком мужественно, что его бесило. С самого детства. Хотя чем старше он становился, тем сильнее на нем сказывался странный образ жизни, его проблемы. Тем не менее, выспавшийся и без бороды он сейчас выглядел на двадцать пять, и любого мужчину это будет раздражать. Хотя, Кэрол любила его именно таким. Ведь в двадцать пять он набил себе татуировку с её именем. Правда, тогда он выглядел на восемнадцать. Удивительная женщина.  
«Кэрол. Милая Кэрол, любовь в разлуке только крепнет.  
Тупая ты сучка».  
Взгляд в зеркало мутный и раздраженный. Каждое утро в семь часов утра Брюс Робертсон превращался в бешеного пса. Сплюнув пену, включил воду и провел влажной рукой по рту, чтобы убрать остатки белой пасты с лица.  
Взяв полотенце, он вытер волосы и тело, затем натянул трусы. Посмотрел на себя в зеркало и поморщился: надо срочно найти расческу, чтобы привести в порядок волосы и не завиться кудрями, как баран. Не найдя её в ванной, решил, что может попытать судьбу в комнате. Щелкнув замком, он вышел, вынося за собой тяжелые клубы пара; посмотрел на тумбочках и нашел какую-то пафосную коробочку, и достав прозрачную расческу и хмыкнул, глядя на всю эту ненужную мишуру в виде коробки и прочего дерьма. Начав расчесывать волосы, он прошел к штанам и достал телефон.  
\- Любишь искать приключения на задницу, ай? – Брюс переводит взгляд на мужчину, улыбаясь то ли как-то пошло, то ли как-то неприятно, - ванна свободна. Я думаю, что тебе тоже надо.

\- Нет, Брюс, - отвечает Брэндон, - я не люблю приключений.  
И после виски похмелье – ничего приятного, а уж если на это накладывается похмелье после кокса…  
Брэндон старательно поднимается с постели.  
\- Когда я только сдохну, - бормочет он с еще не рассеявшимся акцентом.

\- Dinna ken (Не знаю), - бросает Брюс, словно бы это было сказано ему. Хотя хотелось добавить что-то ещё, но вибрация телефона отвлекла, глядя на сообщение, одним глазом, морщится. Это от Рея.  
"Что этому мелкому пиздюку от меня понадобилось?" - спрашивает себя шотландец и зачесывает волосы назад, попутно наблюдая за перемещениями Брендона не без радости. Решив, что достаточно драл волосы, откладывает расческу и отворачивается к столу, чтобы взять телефон и посмотреть текст месседжа. Наскоро набрав ответ одной рукой, кладет телефон назад и свистит между зубов: "Мудак".

У Салливэна болят (кроме очевидного) голова и желудок, и он, прислушиваясь к себе, пытается определить, что же сильнее. Это важно, потому что в кармане пиджака у него лежит пара таблеток тайленола, который снимает головную боль, но зато усиливает боль в желудке.  
Брэндон взвешивает таблетки на ладони, затем, так и не придя к выводу, в качестве компромисса сует в рот одну.  
Другую он предлагает Робертсону.  
\- Хочешь? Это от головы.  
Формой и цветом капсула напоминает красную ягоду барбариса.

\- А? От головы только топор, - ухмыляется он, но таблетку берет, особенно обратив внимание на то, что точно такую уже выпил ирландец, да и не похоже это на наркотики. Он-то знает, как они выглядят, почти четыре года в отделе по веществам, - или ружье.  
Он берет в рот и глотает, правда, немного с трудом. Выпрямив спину, что была сгорблена до этого, он оценил разницу в росте. Хотя, Робертсон уверил себя, что не такая уж она и большая.  
\- Если ты не любишь приключений, то вчера ты поступил, как мудак, ты знаешь?

Салливэн успел уйти в сосредоточенное созерцание Брюса и рассеянно улыбается его шутке насчет топора. Он вздрагивает от неожиданности, услышав его слова.  
Не меняя своего вдумчивого выражения лица, он быстро прокручивает в памяти ночь и вечер, до того часа, как память обрывается истрепанными лохмотьями. Например, он не помнит, чьей идеей был минет. Он отмечает этот и еще пару сомнительных моментов, в которые он, возможно, сбил Брюса с прямой дорожки. Брэндон ведь, к тому же, не помнит, откуда взялся его фингал. А вероятнее всего, он появился в результате непристойного предложения.  
\- Мне казалось, что все было по доброму согласию. Если нет, то прости.  
Одна из алкогольных лакун зияет в памяти между баром и улицей. Но Брэндону не надо быть Шерлоком Холмсом, чтобы по состоянию своей одежды понять, сколько раз его пришлось поднимать с земли.  
\- Как правило, я так не напиваюсь. Сожалею, если тебе пришлось меня тащить, - тихо говорит он.

Робертсон чувствует, что от смеха его мокрые волосы разлетелись прядями, и некоторые даже упали вперед на лицо. Смех звонкий, даже резкий и скрипучий.  
\- Ты идиот, - он поправил волосы, чтобы не мешали смотреть на собеседника, - ты правда думаешь, что мог бы заставить меня насильно выебать тебя? А ты оригинальный, - язык проскальзывает по ещё чистым зубам и улыбка уходит, оставляя на лице лишь свою смутную тень.

Брюс как-то сложно выражается, наверно, это что-то европейское, предполагает Брэндон Салливэн, американец с 2007 года (он натурализовался при первой возможности, это у Сисси до сих пор непорядки с документами). Как-то внезапно Брюс начинает интересоваться тем, что Брэндон думает. Или не думает. Как бы там ни было, таким окольным манером Брюс вроде подтверждает свое доброе согласие, заключает Брэндон, малость поразмыслив. Вот насколько Салливэну чужда этическая рефлексия.  
Брэндон вдыхает новый запах гостиничного шампуня и тепла, от которого Робертсон кажется новым и незнакомым. Они стоят совсем рядом. Немного надо, чтобы поцеловать еще влажную каштановую (вот, значит, какой цвет) прядь надо лбом. Только чуть наклониться вперед.  
Когда Брендон оказывается рядом, Брюс уже готов дать ему под дых - то, что творит ирландец, совсем не входит в рамки разумного. За это шотландец наступает ему на ногу и кулаком резво ударяет в челюсть, не так, чтобы сильно, но достаточно ощутимо.  
Голова откидывается назад, зубы лязгают. Силы удара не хватило, чтобы сбить Брэндона с ног, но он на несколько секунд застывает, внимательно приглядываясь к Робертсону. Тот злобно одевается.  
Мелкая стихийная катастрофа, вроде подземного толчка. Она нарушает ход жизни ненадолго, затем все идет как обычно. Японцы, наверное, так же живут со своими землетрясениями.

Салливэну не привыкать к плохому отношению. Проститутки ненавидят его в процессе (в такое дело девушки идут не от хорошей жизни и не от нимфомании). Порядочные женщины ненавидят его постфактум, за то, что он подал им надежду (вообще никакой надежды не подавать при сексуальном контакте довольно сложно, а обычно женщины занимаются сексом ради гипотетических долгосрочных отношений).  
Ненависть, в общем-то, константа по умолчанию – то, что следует из самого существования Брэндона.

Сделав шаг в сторону, Брюс говорит, словно выплевывая слова:  
\- Держи себя в руках, а то мне придется тебе двинуть посильнее, пидор, - делая акцент на последнее слово, выгибает спину и проходит к своим вещам и так, словно бы, ничего не происходило, начинает собираться. Застегнув молнию штанов, обратив внимание на пятно сомнительного происхождения, он морщится и переводит взгляд на Салливэна.  
\- Ну, ты будешь собираться или у тебя вообще дел нет? - Рявкает полицейский и перекладывает значок из кармана штанов в карман пиджака.

Брэндон пожимает плечами.  
\- Воскресенье, - исчерпывающе объясняет он.  
Но действительно, номер надо освободить к двенадцати, а судя по освещению, этот час уже близок.

Робертсон хлопает себя по карманам, проверяя содержимое, и сколько сигарет осталось в полупустой пачке. События выглядят абсурдно, в чем-то даже комично, отчего ухмылка озаряет лицо полицейского.  
\- Тоже мне причина, - морщится и даже не смотрит на собеседника, продолжая распихивать вещи по карманам.

Брэндон навещает ванную, особо там не задерживаясь: он прекрасно знает, как удобно в ускользнуть из номера, пока случайный партнер плещется в душе. Одежда более или менее высохла и выглядит вполне пристойно. Он привычно одевается за минимальное количество секунд, делает шаг к двери и открывает ее перед Брюсом.

Не слишком радостно хмыкнув, Брюс проверил содержимое кошелька, пока Брендон уходит в душ. Отправив смс, он дает отмашку, заодно отвечая Рэю на его тупой вопрос о состояние Брюса и США.

"Как может быть эта страна? Да кусок дерьма, вот что.  
Чувствую себя нормально, надеюсь, что ты там тоже не скучаешь. Хотя в отделе с такими мудаками можно помереть со скуки.  
Как продвигается дело? Тоул всех заебал?  
B.R."

Отправив сообщение, нашел в записной книжке номер, который ему дал начальник для выяснения о передвижении машины. Если бы не ребята из Ложи, то, наверное, он остался бы в этой гнилой Америке без своей дорогой красавицы и это, пожалуй, он бы не принял, как бы это не хотелось мудакам сверху.  
Салливэн вышел из ванны и стал собираться. Брюс же поддерживал молчание, занимаясь своими делами: подойдя к пальто, посмотрел на грязное пятно, откуда оно, Робертсон даже не мог вспомнить. Бросив взгляд в зеркало, почесал бороду, проводя пальцы сквозь завитушки волос.  
Дверь открывается - шотландец не долго думая, натягивает пальто, привычно не застегивая его, одергивает полы пиджака и выходит.  
Прохладный воздух обдает лицо, и полицейский понимает, что хочет жрать. Может, ещё выпить бутылку пива, неплохое начало дня. Обычно он работал по воскресеньям, и ему некогда было просто ничего не делать, а свободное время буквально убивало его. Поэтому, сейчас, когда у него, казалось бы, впереди целый день, Брюс не был уверен, что ему есть чем себя занять. Повертев головой, вспомнил откуда он пришел и где стоит его машина.  
\- Мне туда, - говорит он безразличным тоном. – Пока.  
И, отворачиваясь, уходит.  
\- Увидимся, (See you) - согласился Брэндон.  
Он пустился вперед по улице, без труда затерялся в оттенках холодного, серого мартовского дня, затем обернулся и проводил взглядом Брюса, который в своем синем костюме и пальто нараспашку выступал из толпы так рельефно, словно остальные люди были всего лишь кинопленкой.

=5=

Брюс исчез за углом, и Брэндон отправился домой. Он шел среди людей, свободный. Как будто жажда, встретив именно то, по чему терзала его, вдруг отпустила. Салливэну открылась масса новых, неизведанных возможностей. Например, можно читать в метро книжку. Можно пойти в кино и посмотреть весь фильм с начала до конца, не срываясь в середине. Или сходить в Музей Метрополитен и узнать наконец, что же там выставляют (в прошлый раз он рассмотрел из того уголка под лестницей только нижние края рам). Можно прийти после работы домой, заказать ужин из китайского ресторана, попробовать корейский салат. За эти годы Салливэн даже вкус чеснока забыл. Можно есть пикули. Брэндон не знает, нравится ли ему маринованный лук, но сам факт.  
Можно залечь в постель и спать до утра, до самых семи часов. Можно сейчас зайти в драгстор и спокойно, не пытаясь подснять продавщицу, поискать, чем незаметно замазать синяк.  
Брэндон также покупает пару банок энергетика и, расплатившись, осушает одну прямо у касс.

Дома у Салливэна привычный с детства набор продуктов: овсянка, яйца, макароны, плавленый сырок, не хочешь значит не голодный.  
Желудок болит, и Брэндон, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям, понимает, что надо что-то съесть, а то будет хуже.  
Он заливает овсянку кипятком, внимательно помешивает. Подумав, зачерпывает плавленого сырка из круглой пластиковой бадейки с надписью «Филадельфия».  
Из колонок проигрывателя звучит Бах, извечная пластинка этюдов для фортепиано, каждый из которых Брэндон мог бы напеть, если бы кому-нибудь пришло в голову попросить его об этом.  
Сейчас эта музыка звучит по-другому.

Погруженный в свои переживания, которые так и остаются не обозначенными словами, Брэндон прибирает квартиру, моется, ложится спать.

Утром он просыпается в каком-то непривычном состоянии.  
Впервые за годы он проспал девять часов подряд.  
Второй мобильник, заведенный Брэндоном специально для его постыдной ночной жизни, разряжается, забытый в ящике.  
Брэндон встает и начинает отжиматься от пола. Через некоторое время он убирает правую руку за спину, переставляет соответствующую ногу в сторону для равновесия и продолжает отжиматься на левой. А то вышел он как-то летом в футболке с короткими рукавами, заработал бесхитростное «Много в теннис играешь?» от сотрудника. С тех пор Салливэн заботится о пропорциональном развитии мускулатуры.  
В спортзал он не ходил, потому что – ну право же, Брэндон Салливэн в спортивных штанах среди потных, делающих ритмичные движения девушек? «Really?!» – как говорят жители Нью-Йорка в порыве крайнего негодования. В Нью-Йорке существуют, конечно, и спортзалы только для мужчин, но их Брэндон не пробовал именно потому, что это вряд ли решило бы проблему.

На работе дела у Салливэна спорятся еще лучше обычного. Он ходит с тихой задумчивой улыбкой. Даже начальник его Дэвид, который по своему стилю руководства сущая чайка - налетит, наорет, нагадит и улетит – и близко не подходит к границам его терпения.

Когда Салливэну необходима передышка, он больше не заходит на порносайты. Теперь все при нем. Все можно смотреть в голове, не привлекая постороннего внимания. Он откидывается на спинку стула и уходит в воспоминания. Память, как уже упоминалась, у него отменная. Что хранится в ней сейчас? Белая шея, четкий аристократический профиль. Профиль победителя в эволюционной битве. Но профиль недостаточно мужественный, слишком юный, девичий почти. Как будто в противовес, Брюс отрастил бороду, которая, однако же, напоминает волосы на лобке рыжей девушки с такой же вот нежной кожей. Брэндон внимателен к деталям, что позволяет ему каждый раз выигрывать в такую игру как «какие были глаза?». В данном случае ядовитое электричество не скрыло от него ни одного лепестка их васильковой радужной оболочки.

У Салливэна отличная память, не загроможденная информацией: он знает только то, что ему необходимо для жизни. Ему необходимо больше узнать о Брюсе – он засиживается за компьютером после окончания рабочего дня и много узнает о нем. О том, что у него в Шотландии 41 тезка и однофамилец. О том, что конкретно этот Брюс Робертсон - один из немногих людей, которые не ведут страницу в Фейсбуке. Брэндон много узнает о полиции Шотландии, ее подразделениях и должностной структуре, а также о нью-йоркских специалистах по частному сыску. Наконец он останавливается на наиболее перспективном: Салливэн умеет подбирать кадры. Как и все американцы, он верит в достоинства узкой специализации. Ценник сыщика соответствует сумме, которую Брэндон потратил бы за этот месяц на девушек. Таким образом, произошедшая глобальная перемена не затронула его расходы.

У специалиста седина, черная кожаная куртка, одно ухо покалечено.  
\- Но вы конечно понимаете, что в случае, если объект подаст на вас в суд за навязчивое преследование, я дам показания против вас, - испытующе щурится он.  
\- Sure, - миролюбиво соглашается Брэндон.  
Подобные условия найма ему прекрасно знакомы по общению с проститутками.

Через несколько дней Салливэн узнает, куда и когда должен являться по работе детектив-сержант Робертсон. Специалист выяснил не только номер отделения и часы работы, но и длительность командировки.

Брэндон берет отгул и около полудня устраивается наискосок от полицейского управления, за столиком, который поставили перед Старбаксом по случаю весеннего времени.  
Светит солнце. Девушка-барриста написала на чеке свой телефон. Чек летит в пепельницу. Этот Старбакс не по-американски либерально разрешает курить на открытом воздухе. Брэндон вытаскивает пачку «Данхилла» с ментолом. Он переводит взгляд с двери полицейского управления напротив на соседний «Макдональдс», у окошка которого толпится несколько человек в форме нью-йоркской полиции. Служители порядка предпочитают покупать свой кофе там.

=6=

Хуже дома места нет. Брюс считал так всегда и продолжает считать сейчас. Его новая квартира раздражает всем, что в ней есть. Вещи аккуратно висят в шкафу, как обычно. Крючки заняты двумя пальто и курткой, которую полицейский почти не носит.  
В прихожей стоит обувь, а в тумбочке лежит губка, крем и воск для обуви.  
С машиной не было особенных проблем и её даже не повредили при перевозке. Поэтому пересев в свой родной «Вольво», шотландец распихивает все вещи назад, туда, где они были. Диски с музыкой, номера порно-журналов, записную книжку и расческу. Когда руки Робертсона касаются руля, мелькает ощущение, что он снова оказался дома, в привычной Шотландии, но это не так.  
Полицейские в США более трусливы, чем в родной стране Брюса. Они, в большинстве своем, действительно не берут взяток и боятся пойти против закона, но «рыбак рыбака видит издалека», и ему удается найти парня, который сразу понимает, что к чему и, видимо восхитившись поведением шотландского коллеги и его умением держаться не поддаваясь на давление начальства, выложил ему все. Брюс видел в нем Рэя, но, как и с ним, тут надо было действовать грубо – напоминать, где его уровень и если зарывается – лицом об асфальт, чтобы сбить всю спесь. Однако, действовать через третьи руки Робертсону действительно нравилось.  
Алкоголь и наркотики привычно погружают Брюса изо дня в день в то состояние, что уже является для него нормой. Иногда, бывает, он высыпается, отчего цвет лица выглядит не так уж плохо – не совсем труп - спокойно встает, бреется, одевается и выходит на работу. В участке его не узнают, говорят, что ему идет так больше и встречают привычную для таких «комплиментов» реакцию в виде перекошенного лица. Никаких спасибо – Брюс Робертсон говорит только то, что хочет говорить, а не как эти вежливые идиоты, вечно роняющие извинения и благодарности. Он не такой.  
Правила всегда одни.  
Брюс вспоминает ту ночь порою и пытается найти себе оправдание. Он был пьян. Он был сверху.  
Но ему понравилось трахаться с мужиком.  
Принять это было сложно, а особенно гомофобу до мозга костей, что всю жизнь презирал пидорасов. Робертсона выворачивало от одной только мысли, но они приходили все чаще и чаще, заставляя полицейского идти на сговор со своей совестью.  
Дрочить на порно журналы в туалете, иногда, представляя там того ирландского пьяного, похожего на снег, ублюдка.  
Пить в баре, думая о том, что блондинка, отсосавшая в туалете, была не так хороша.  
Принимать кокаин в туалете, заставляя свое сердце биться быстрее, и трахаться с женой коллеги, которой совсем осточертели его вечные внеурочные. Задыхаться от крепкого кожаного ремня на шее, но все равно, блядь, думать о нем.  
\- Да иди ты к черту! – Кричит Брюс стоя посреди своей комнаты.  
Какого черта? Ему нужно позвонить Кэрол.  
Ему нужна Кэрол, только она сможет отвлечь его. Ему нужно вновь увидеть свою прекрасную удивительную Кэрол.

«Брюс слишком много нервничает, я считаю, что он должен больше отдыхать. Я не против, но его внеурочные часы работы совсем его изводят. Не меня, что вы, именно его. Мы любим друг друга, но нет никаких проблем с тем, чтобы сделать это не с друг другом.  
Я думаю, что отношения всегда переживают некий кризис, не важно, будь это отношения между людьми или отношение к работе. Брюс совсем выбился из сил, но никак не хочет этого признать, я, как порядочная жена, должна помочь ему расслабиться. Прийти в норму, я просто не могу поступить иначе, ведь я безумно влюблена в него. Как и он в меня.  
Ему нужно лишь расслабиться. Дать себе день без отдышки, день без спешки.»

Утро начинается с солнца проскальзывающего в окно. Лучи ударяют в глаза заставляя Робертсона сильнее сожмуриться, а затем открыть глаза и резко перейти в сидячее положение, одеться в то, что выглядит посвежее. Надеть кобуру, проверив пистолет. Причесать волосы и распихать по карманам привычный набор: кошелек, пачку сигарет с зажигалкой сверху (именно в таком порядке), ключи от машины, железную табакерку и мятную жвачку.  
Путь на работу занимает обычное время, в этот раз под ACDC с их «Rock in Black». Постукивая руками в такт музыки по рулю, Робертсон попутно умудряется спорить с какими-то мудаками на дороге. Припарковав машину на рабочей стоянке, выходит и смотрит на часы. Быстро войдя в здание, проходит на рабочее место и встречает начальника, который отправляет его на вызов. Шотландец кивает и выходит из здания и закуривает, вставая у недалеко от участка.  
Потрать чужое время, чтобы не потратили твое.  
Правила игры всегда одни и те же.

Слепящая глаза головоломка мартовской нью-йоркской улицы складывается, обретая смысл. В тени, у бетонной стены здания, стоит Брюс и курит.  
Брэндон понимает, что сейчас перед ним стоит непривычная задача: побудить человека продолжить с ним знакомство. Обычно-то он ведет себя весьма ненавязчиво, не стремясь зацепить жертву на крючок, а предоставляя ей широкое поле для выбора. Сорвется? Какая разница: сколько бы ни было их, все мало, все не то. Обычно эта незаинтересованность – дополнительная приманка.  
Брэндон прикидывает взглядом расстояние, поднимается из-за стола, пересекает улицу, когда это дозволяет сигнал светофора, и целеустремленно идет по тротуару, давая Брюсу возможность его заметить. Он даже проходит мимо него пару шагов, останавливается, сдает назад и восклицает приличное случаю «О, Брюс! Привет! Как дела?»,- как всякий человек, случайно встретивший знакомого на улице.  
Он вытаскивает из кармана пачку сигарет.  
\- Могу я попросить у тебя зажигалку?

Шотландец чувствует, что легкие наполняются дымом. Выпуская дым через ноздри, слегка щурит один глаз, чтобы туда не попал дым. Тащиться на задание так рано у него нет никакого желания, к тому же, дело не срочное. Прохожие куда-то идут, все куда-то спешат, тупые мудаки.  
Брюс просто перескакивает взглядом с одной крошки на другую, попутно раздумывая, кому и как бы он мог засадить, пока его взгляд не натыкается, о, вы не поверите, на того самого ирландского гомика. Он видит его, и хочется затушить недокуренную сигарету об его лицо за весь тот дискомфорт, который он приносил ему это время. Даже с учетом, что Брэндона вообще не было в его жизни.  
И когда фигура проходит мимо, шотландец все же умудряется сдержать себя, чтобы не схватить того за рукав, а это оказывается и не надо. Салливэн сам окликает его, и внутри что-то дергается. Бухается. И проваливается.  
Затушив бычок, он смотрит, слегка сощуренными глазами на собеседника. Тот, определенно, стал лучше выглядеть с последней встречи. Кожа на костяшках начинает чесаться непреодолимо, словно бы призывая устроить встречу с чужой переносицей.  
\- Тесен мир, ай? - Робертсон говорит это однотонно, стараясь не выдать свое возбужденное состояние, - у меня дела отлично. У тебя, я вижу, тоже, - не в стиле Брюса задавать вопросы, он предпочитает утверждать. - Бери.  
Рука его опускается в карман, пошарив там, цепляет железную зиппу и сует в чужую руку.  
При соприкосновение можно будет её посильнее сжать, как в знак приветствия, но настолько сильно, чтобы можно было почувствовать его отношение к этому ублюдку и ситуации, что складывается сейчас.  
"Дело-то не срочное, блядь.  
Я не буду заниматься работой, если могу перепихнуться с ним.  
Чтобы я, Брюс Робертсон, сделал то, что не хочу?  
Ошибочка".

\- Работаешь тут? - Вопрос задан таким тоном, полным нетерпения, чтобы узнать ответ. Просто потрахаться, в этом нет ничего такого. Он трахал шлюх в задницу, почему нет? Просто секс, подумаешь, что объект вожделения это Брендон.

Брюс с напряженной улыбкой передает ему зажигалку, и неожиданное пожатие руки зеркально отражает то первое прикосновение, которое – вспоминает вдруг Брендон – было полностью его, Брэндона, инициативой.  
Он неглубоко затягивается, стоя на самом удобном расстоянии от Брюса, чтобы, покуривая, спокойно его разглядывать. Ну, нельзя сказать, чтобы действительно спокойно – но внимательно и заинтересованно.  
В этот раз Брюс щеголяет чем-то вроде размазанной туши вокруг очень красных глаз.  
Лицо его поросло чем-то средним между бородой и щетиной, в растительности на подбородке застряли крошки, судя по которым можно предположить, что на завтрак он ел яичницу-глазунью. Или на ужин.  
\- Нет, просто надо было кое-что сделать в этом районе, - вполне правдиво отвечает Брендон. – Но теперь я свободен.  
А вот так бесстыдно он еще никогда не врал.

Полицейский смотрит на время, пишет напарнику, чтобы он съездил и посмотрел, что там за ситуация, уверяя, что у него очень важные дела, связанные с их отделом. Конечно же, если он ему поможет, то Брюс этого не забудет.  
"Тупые мудаки.  
Ими так легко манипулировать".  
Телефон съезжает по скользкой ткани подкладки пальто обратно в карман, и шотландец переводит взгляд к чужому лицу. Внимательно, но с легкой усмешкой на губах рассматривает его и расправляет плечи. Пальцы скользят по губам, вытирая губы и слегка цепляя нижнюю. Сделав затяжку, подержал дым в легких и затем выпустил его назад, задумавшись.  
\- То есть, если у тебя нет дел, - бросает быстрый взгляд в глаза Салливэна, - блядь, давай отойдем отсюда. Я тут, вообще-то работаю, - Робертсон не дожидаясь согласия, идет к парковке.  
"Только этого не хватало! Чтобы меня видели с кем-то тут? К черту!  
Гребанные люди, какого черта вас так много? Безработица в США явно превышает норму".

\- Конечно, - невозмутимо откликается Брэндон и следует за ним.  
Робертсону нечего бояться: Салливэн в своем сером пальто и голубом джемпере превосходно мимикрирует под мартовскую окружающую среду. Его не заметят: он сливается с бетоном, клочками голубого неба, исконными обитателями мегаполиса, подлаживаясь под их шаг, когда спешит вперед, всего лишь одно из кровяных телец в артериях Нью-Йорка. Кто Робертсон в этой крови? Вероятно, вирус.

Встав у машины, он смотрит Брэндону в глаза, внимательно и даже с легкими нотками агрессии. Облокотившись руками на блестящую, свежевымытую, крышу (в автомойку успел заехать перед началом рабочего дня, потому как хотелось потерять лишних минут двадцать) он сказал, слегка кивнув в сторону:  
\- Так вот, если у тебя нет дел - поехали к тебе, - не слишком-то заботясь об ответе, ведь, так или иначе, Брэндон согласится и Брюс в этом не сомневается. Ему, вообще, никогда не приходится сомневаться в своей обаятельности, даже, когда он выглядит совершенно ужасно.  
Самоуверенность одно из его главных орудий - он настолько убедительно ставит себя выше всех, что даже остальные начинают в это верить. А ему что? Только этого и надо. Будь ты сто раз умен и силен, но Брюс Робертсон тебе не по зубам - посмотри, как он уверенно называет тебя мудаком и провоцирует на драку. Может не стоит в неё вступать?  
Правила игры всегда одинаковые.

К дальнейшему возможному развитию событий Брэндон приготовился заранее – в частности, понимая, чем чреват визит Брюса Робертсона в помещение, где есть хрупкие предметы. Пластинки спрятаны в коробку и стоят на верхней полке стенного шкафа, ничего ценного в зоне досягаемости не осталось. Проигрыватель и зеркала в принципе подлежат замене. Посуда – стандартный комплект из Икеи.  
Брэндон осторожен и предусмотрителен. Он любит просчитывать все вероятности и намечать возможные решения проблем заранее. В том причина его профессиональных успехов и его перманентно озабоченного вида. Сталкиваясь с чем-то неожиданным, он немного тормозит. Робертсон – одна сплошная неожиданность.  
Брэндон на ходу примечает номер машины – здесь никакого сюрприза нет, он совпадает с тем, что указан в профессионально собранном досье. Машина красненькая, она очень идет к брюсовскому цвету лица: сейчас отразившиеся от ее корпуса лучи тронули его голубовато-бледные щеки чахоточным кармином.  
\- Почему нет.  
Брэндон садится на пассажирское место и пристегивается.

Услышав согласие, Брюс довольно ухмыляется и садиться за руль. Тянется пальцами к проигрывателю, задумчиво глядя на кнопку, включает и отодвигается назад. Бросив быстрый взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, вздрагивает от неожиданного для себя самого цвета глаз, в таком освещении. Ему привычнее было видеть их скорее серыми или черными из-за расширенного зрачка. Малое количество света всегда немного искажало его восприятия своего лица, да и в целом, всей внешности на которой он старается не зацикливаться.  
Рука выставляет первую передачу, не глядя на тахометр, Робертсон поднимает обороты двигателя на слух, все ещё четко смотря прямо и не говоря ни слова. Опустив педаль сцепления, он резко стартует с места на высокой скорости. Сделав затяжку, разворачивает руль и въезжает на главную дорогу. Повернувшись на собеседника, смотрит на него так, словно бы, хочет что-то сказать. Помолчав, но глядя в глаза, задумчиво выдает:  
\- Хуевые у вас дороги, - отвернувшись, Брюс делает затяжку и тушит бычок в пепельнице.  
Из колонок доносится какой-то рок, но навскидку сам полицейский не может вспомнить, что именно играет сейчас. Встав на ближайшем перекрестке, включает навигатор и переводит взгляд на Брэндона, начиная говорить:  
\- Ты мне адрес скажешь? Или я должен прочитать твои мысли? - Вскинув бровь, всматривается в чужое лицо.  
"Какой же он, все таки, странный для ирландца. Может, намешанная кровь.  
Хотя, этих пидорасов хуй разберешь".

Брэндон не волновался, подходя к Брюсу.  
Но сейчас он провалился в панику, как в ледяное крошево тронувшейся мартовской реки.  
Он не знает, откуда это взялось, и когда это кончится. Как всегда в таком состоянии, он замер, не двигаясь и не раскрывая рот, чтобы никто не пострадал. Со стороны кажется, что он глубоко задумался.  
Страж внутренней свалки радиоактивных отходов, он надежно изолирует ее от внешнего мира. Он превосходно маскируется. То что есть в активе у Брэндона – и чего не хватает Брюсу – отличные тормоза.

\- Хотя, знаешь, что? Сначала мы заедем в магазин. Точно, - щелкает пальцами и заметив краем глаза зеленый свет, поворачивает машину и едет в супермаркет, кажется, он уже бывал там. Точно бывал. Но когда именно, вспомнить не может.  
Музыка в колонках сменяется на знакомые слова песни "Whole Lotta Love" группы "Led Zeppelin". Улыбка сама растягивается на губах, а Робертсон тем временем ведет машину предпочитая не разговаривать с Салливэном и так было ясно, что говорить, по сути, им не о чем. Ну, о чем может поговорить Брюс и этот ирландец? Судя по внешнему виду, они совершенно разные люди, а узнавать так это или нет, шотландцу совсем не хочется, вот нафига ему это?  
Чтобы кто-то интересовал его, кроме самого себя?  
Ошибочка!  
Поэтому слова о "шикарном гитарном соло" и рассуждение относительно альбома, откуда была эта песня, сразу же были написаны Рэю. Ответ, тоже, пришел почти мгновенно:  
"Отличный выбор, старина!  
Без тебя мне приходится слушать только занудного Тоула и тупое дерьмо, что он гоняет по радио :(  
Этот мудак не сообщал на сколько ты там.  
Дело - мертвяки поживее будут, а о повышении, кажется, можно забыть всем.  
R.L".  
Улыбка переходит в ухмылку. Это хорошо, что у Рэя все плохо, а дело пока не особо двигается, глядишь Тоул растрясет свою жирную задницу и все же сподобится отправить Робертсона домой в Шотландию.  
"It looks like bullshit, aye?  
B.R".  
"Aye, Robbo.  
R.L"  
Брэндон следил за ним внимательно, но про штраф за написание смс за рулем не напоминал. Он предположил, что полицейским на службе такое разрешается.

Получив последнее сообщение и убрав трубку в карман, Робертсон подъезжает к магазину и паркуется на удачно освободившемся месте.  
\- Ждешь меня тут, я скоро, - бросает перед выходом, забирает ключи из зажигания, и вылезает из машины.  
Народу в магазине почти не было, так что удалось купить все, что хотелось, и достаточно быстро. Ожидая, пока бабка впереди наконец-то отсчитает сумму, что ей назвали, Брюс взял упаковку презервативов и бросил их в корзину. Глядя на хорошенькую молодую блондинку на кассе, раздумывал над тем, насколько хорошо она может сделать отсос. Глядя на то, как старательно и внимательно она пробивает товар, Брюс думал о том, как она обхватывает губами его член.  
-... вы меня слышите? - Девушка немного удивленно посмотрела на полицейского, что витал где-то в облаках.  
\- Huh? Aye, - глянув на кассу, увидел электронные цифры суммы, что ему надо заплатить, и достав бумажник, отдал купюру. Он прошел вперед, подхватил пакет и на вопрос: "А как же сдача?", бросил: "Купи себе чего-нибудь".  
Вообще, Робертсон был не склонен сорить деньгами, но тут, в отличие от родного Эдинбурга, платили больше, а за сверхурочные давали более внушительную надбавку.

Подсознание, трезвое теперь, что-то пророчески нашептывает Брэндону в установившейся тишине. Возможно, в исконно ирландской семье Салливэнов, водились в некие минувшие века «aes dana» - «люди особого дара». В тишине открывается развилка между «не к добру» и «ни к чему». Брэндон понимает, что сейчас он может выйти из машины, уйти восвояси и никогда больше Брюса не увидеть. Застыв, он пропускает мимо себя, одну за другой, эти секунды возможного освобождения.

Это просто здравый смысл, думает Брэндон, когда Брюс возвращается, жизнерадостно позванивая пакетом, просто здравый смысл напоминал о том, что дальнейшие физические повреждения вполне возможны. Спасибо, он принял это к сведению.

Вернувшись к парковке, Брюс открыл дверцу и сел на водительское место, пакет сгрузив на заднее сидение. Закурив, он опустил стекло и посмотрел на Брэндона:  
\- А вот теперь говори свой адрес, - и коснувшись навигатора, стал внимательно ждать ответа.  
\- 28-я улица и Куинс бульвар, - встряхнувшись, говорит Брэндон. – Там покажу, куда свернуть.

Услышав нужную информацию, Робертсон кивнул и вбил улицу в адресную строку навигатора. Женский голос приветливо поздоровался и сообщил, что есть несколько возможных путей, так же сообщив приблизительное время поездки. Робертсон задумчиво почесал подбородок и продумав план движения в голове, отметил один из вариантов.  
Стартовать так быстро в этот раз, Брюс не стал, но причиной тому была пробка и слишком плотный поток машин, в который он мог бы просто-напросто не вписаться. Пробки были обычным делом в США, но не в родной Шотландии, поэтому полицейский очень часто ругался на дороге с другими водителями, которые были последними мудаками, по его мнению.  
Добрался он до чужого дома почти без происшествий, не считая словесно-жестикуляционной перебранки с каким-то мужиком на тойоте. Припарковал машину, вышел, заодно прихватив пакет. Задумчиво закурил и сказал, слегка повернув голову в сторону Брэндона:  
\- Райончики у вас тут так себе, - почти нейтрально, - а дороги совсем дерьмовые, - говорит это с такой интонацией, словно бы, это итог проведенных вместе пятидесяти минут (или больше?).  
Квартира Салливэна напоминала бы Брюсу его собственную больше, если бы в ней было грязнее. Да, и кажется она какой-то необжитой.

Квартира Салливэна – клеточка для офисного одноклеточного. В Китае были когда-то клеточки для сверчков. В Нью-Йорке одноклеточным много места не надо, да оно и дорого. Эта квартира, белая и серая, чистая до стерильности, вмещает только минимум вещей современного дизайна.  
Хорошо, если у Брюса нет клаустрофобии. А если есть, то здесь ему не повезло – по сравнению с его собственным шотландским домом эта квартира казалась бы тюремной камерой. Или – каютой космического корабля. Или – если вдохнуть легкий запах дезинфекции – больничной палатой.

\- Мрачно здесь у тебя. Прямо как в морге, - подводит итог шотландец, когда заходит на кухню и ставит пакет на стол, сразу перекладывая презервативы в карман брюк. Ощущая легкую напряженность от всего происходящего, он думает, как бы снизить градус неловкости. Мысль приходит быстро: надо поднять градус алкоголя в крови.  
Крышка с характерным щелчком слетает с горлышка, и Робертсон делает несколько глотков.  
\- Предлагать не буду, - почти со смехом говорит Брюс и отставляет бутылку на стол. Не долго думая, пододвигается к Брэндону и целует его, подмечая, где спальня и куда его толкать в случае чего.  
Стянув рубашку, он скидывает её на пол и смотрит за партнером, стараясь делать это не откровенно и не заметно, все ещё считая это постыдным, а оттого - жутко раздражающим. Естественно, именно его, ведь на других ему было по большей части плевать, ведь они все - ничто.  
Правила всегда одни и те же.  
"Какой же, мать его, у него огромный член!" - Брюс даже едва видно морщится, раздумывая об этом. Тем не менее, в паху ощутимо давит, давая понять, что его это возбуждает. Чужой член.  
Поправив распадающиеся пряди волос, подошел к ирландцу и положив руку на шею, опустил до своего уровня, чтобы удобно было его поцеловать. Поцелуй был грубым, словно бы, шотландец вымещал всю злость на чужих губах, кусая их и, иногда, язык. Конечно, не так сильно, как мог бы. Залезая на кровать, он перекинулся к своим штанам и достал презерватив в этот раз, явно, намереваясь сделать все сам.

Поцелуй погрузил Брэндона в абсолютное блаженство, которое тем глубже, чем эфемернее. Руки Брюса слегка дрожали, когда он касался его. Брэндон без слова встал на четвереньки, опираясь ладонями в матрас раздолбанной, но с виду приличной икейской кровати, и развел колени.

Брюс пыхтел, пытался выбрать позу удобнее и вообще, решил, что кровати в отелях как-то лучше. А может, дело было в позе или в напряженном состоянии, но, блядь, не его же ебут! Что ему, собственно, напрягаться? Но что-то постоянно тикало у него в голове, что-то смеялось ему, что-то уверяло, что он - жалкий. И движения становились все сильнее, все быстрее и хаотичнее. Пальцы болезненно стискивали чужой бок.  
Член партнера Брюс не трогал. Он же не педик.

Дрочить самому в такой позиции было не очень удобно для Брэндона – опорная рука слабела, и вело в сторону. Но, когда он потянул руку Брюса в нужном направлении, тот вырвался.  
\- Боишься, что укусит? – усмехнулся Брэндон. Шутил он редко.  
Брюс не любит, когда над ним шутят. Тем более, когда пытаются хитростью заставить потрогать чужой член. Он это пресекает метким ударом.  
Брэндон увернулся - довольно ловко, учитывая, что амплитуда движений у него была ограничена. Во всяком случае, сломать нос ему не удалось.  
\- Не отвлекайся, - сказал Брэндон и пустил правую руку в ход, смирившись с тем, что ему приходится стоять не на четвереньках, а на трех конечностях. Ну, в конце концов, он левую руку не зря подкачивал.  
На наволочку упала тяжелая красная капля.  
Брэндон закрыл глаза, чтобы погрузиться в свои ощущения.

Робертсон предпочел сделать вид, что ничего не было, и продолжить трахаться, ведь единственное, что его сейчас интересовало - секс. А ещё, может, плавные переходы мышц, линии тела и чужие стоны.  
В этот раз, полицейский кончил быстрее обычного, как ему показалось. Кончил нормально, не так, как со всеми этими шлюхами, что не могли в должной мере обработать Брюса. Ощущая типичные, но не такие сильные, потряхивания, он прижимается бедрами к чужим ногам, а своей спиной накрывает чужую. Раком - его любимая поза, хоть и явно не самая выигрышная, когда партнер имеет с тобой разницу в росте более пяти сантиметров.

Сидя на кровати, Брюс борется с чертовым желанием курить, понимая, что, если не одно, так другое - ему надо поесть. Поднявшись, он натянул трусы и пошел на кухню, не обращая внимания на Салливэна. Естественно, вести себя в чужом доме надо вежливо. Кому надо? Пусть, нахуй, перебьется. Разве Брюс Робертсон кому-то должен?  
Ошибочка!  
Брюс Робертсон никогда не делает ничего, кроме того, что хочет. Достав шоколадку, он отламывает кусок и съедает, глядя в окно. Из комнаты донесся короткий звонок, скрип злосчастной кровати и разговор по телефону.

=7=

Брэндону Салливэну звонит сестра.  
За безукоризненным фасадом Брэндона – руины, грозящие обрушиться от первого порыва ветра, погребая под собой любого, кто забредет в здание из любопытства. Сэйрси слегка порезана, немного помята. Но стоило ей отдохнуть месяц-другой в спокойной обстановке, как из-под непрезентабельного обличья бледной, одутловатой, малость алкоголической жительницы предместий Белфаста снова проглянула трогательная ирландская розочка.  
Как ни в чем не бывало, распустилась она всеми лепестками в этот май, и свежая листва скрыла помороженные, корявые, шипастые ветки. Никуда не денешься с этой семейкой от растительных метафор.  
В платном стационаре Сисси наконец-то подобрали препараты. Просто надо было к этому подойти тщательно.  
Она выходит из больницы, репетирует, регулярно обновляет свои страницы в соцсетях, берет уроки вокала, ходит на прослушивания, начинает вести фэшн-блог, берет уроки танцев, записывает диск, не пропускает сеансы поддерживающей терапии, придумывает кавер-версии старого джаза, записывает звукоряд к фильму, позирует известному художнику, выступает на благотворительном концерте, дает интервью, ходит по магазинам, косметическим салонам и парикмахерским, вовремя осветляет отрастающие корни, встречается за кофе с подругами обоего пола, Сисси очень стильная женщина.  
Один горячий поклонник старого джаза снял ей квартиру в Сохо. Сисси Салливэн обзавелась папочкой, в ее-то возрасте, неплохой результат! Ну окей, Сисси немного инфантильна - маленькая собачка, как говорится, до старости щенок. «Создает впечатление чего-то резвого и пушистенького», - как писал Набоков.  
Сисси засыпает, улыбаясь, а когда просыпается, сразу вскакивает, так ей не терпится снова прыгнуть в яркую, пастельных оттенков, круговерть следующего дня. Она немного похудела и выглядит совсем хрупкой. Она очаровательно-неловкая и ранимая. Как Мэрилин Монро, она подглядывает в свои записи, чтобы вспомнить, что сказать, а чего не надо. Но Сисси сознает это сходство со звездой и отчасти его эксплуатирует, а главное – в отличие от Мэрилин, она не лечится у психоаналитика, а ходит на групповую когнитивную терапию. Так что у нее есть все шансы на успех.  
У Сисси малость размазанная яркая помада (как всегда) и маняще-широкие зрачки (а это с тех пор, как она не забывает принимать Прозак). У нее коленки, оборочки, браслеты «Пандора» и туфельки на каблуках, с ремешком через лодыжку. Так она целыми днями и бегает, весело хохоча: с прослушивания в косметический салон, из фитнес-центра к психотерапевту, с группы взаимной поддержки пациентов с ОКР на концерт.  
Голоса у Сисси небогато, зато в благоприятных психологических условиях расцвел талант пиара и стратегические задатки. Она интенсивно разрабатывает то, что у нее есть – занимается с вокальным педагогом, который учит ее необычным играм с тембром и развивает дыхательный аппарат до минимально приемлемых для пения параметров. Также Сисси прокачивает актерские способности и разучивает танцы двадцатых годов. У нее талант к пиару и недурные ножки. В выборе репертуара она руководствуется тем же принципом, который принес популярность в Америке и ее гениальному соотечественнику Оскару Уайльду: послушав ее песенки, человек чувствует, что приобщился к классике и притом не слишком загрузился. Американцы очень ценят вещи, проверенные временем, а также общее развитие по минимальной цене. Песни, которые поет Сэйрси Салливэн, из 1920-1950-х годов, не позднее: к презренному настоящему времени она больше не приближается.  
Она подглядывает в напоминалку в мобильнике «Отдавать долги в срок как договорились». С Брэндоном, когда он определял сестру на лечение, они ни о какой отдаче не договаривались, но Сисси точно не хочет, чтобы он считал ее безответственной.  
Сэйрси горячо и отважно едет в Куинс (Брэндон так и не забрал у нее ключ от своей квартиры, попробовал бы он, когда она чудом в живых осталась).  
Но, уже подходя к дому, Сисси затормаживает, применяя на практике навыки, которые сейчас отрабатывает, и заглядывает в записную книжку. Рубрика «Как вести себя с дорогим тебе человеком».  
«Спрашивать разрешения перед тем, как зайти».  
Она набирает номер. Брэндон подходит, разумеется, сразу.  
\- Я в твоем районе, можно ненадолго зайти?  
\- Да, конечно, - отвечает он с некоторой заминкой. В его старательно-нейтральном тоне все же проступают нотки мрачной обреченности.  
\- Спасибо.  
Она ставит себе в блокноте плюсик за правильное действие.

Вернувшись в комнату, полицейский встал в дверях и прислонился плечом к косяку:  
\- Какого хуя? - Вопросительно изрекает он, чувствуя, как бровь ползет вверх.  
\- Ко мне должны зайти.  
\- А. Понятно. Я тогда оденусь, - почему-то Брюс не предлагает уйти, словно бы его задевает сама мысль, что его могут взять и просто выгнать, хотя это и называется "попросить уйти". Натянув футболку и штаны, застегивает молнию и уходит на кухню. К своей бутылке.  
Шотландец слышит звонок, но не слышит разговора - он приглушенный, какой-то достаточно тихий. Затем уже ближе слышен женский голосок.  
"Это что, его баба что ли?  
Да не может быть.  
Может, очередная шлюха?".

Брэндон встречает сестру в прихожей – если этот пятачок можно так назвать – и не приглашает дальше.  
\- У тебя что-то тихо. Где наши пластинки? – тянет шею Сисси.  
\- В коробке на антресолях, - успокаивает ее Брэндон, делая шаг вправо и преграждая ей дорогу.  
\- Вот еще новости! Там же сестры Эндрюс и Брэнда Ли, зачем ты их спрятал? Это мои пластинки! Это моя часть наследства!  
«Это моё!!!» - больная тема в любых братско-сестринских отношениях. Погодков Брэндона и Сисси она не совсем обошла стороной.  
\- Я отдам. Просто сейчас лезть не хочется.  
\- Ладно, это не срочно, – уступает Сисси. – Пусть пока у тебя полежат, может, потом завезешь, я тебе заодно новую квартиру покажу. Брэн-дон...  
Она лезет к брату обниматься, тот предсказуемо шарахается в сторону, Сэйрси, которой только этого и надо было, прорывается мимо него и в несколько целеустремленных шагов оказывается внутри квартиры, продолжая говорить и одновременно рыться в сумочке:  
\- …я теперь живу в Сохо. Брэндон, чем у тебя воняет? Ты что, никогда здесь не проветриваешь? Ты превращаешься в чуднОго старого холостяка со странными привычками, Брэн-дон, - игриво говорит Сисси.

Сэйрси сверкает и искрится. С тех пор, как она разрабатывает золотую жилу классической эстрадной музыки, к ней пристало немало сверкающих песчинок: Грегори Элефтерос любит дарить старомодные, блестящие драгоценности: « Diamonds are a girl’s best friend ». Да и весь стиль двадцатых годов, который освобожденная Сэйрси креативно преломляет в своем гардеробе – сплошное сверканье и блеск. Сисси весело распахивает окно, оглядывается назад, овеянная весенним ветерком, и видит, а) что брат как-то сразу напрягся, б) что у него в гостях кто-то есть.

\- Извини, с моей стороны не очень-то вежливо делать тебе замечания насчет порядка в доме, - сразу признает она свою ошибку в общении. Она скромно стоит посреди гостиной/кухни и улыбается.  
Гость скалится в ответ.  
Выглядит он странно.

Разглядывая симпатичную блондиночку, Робертсон невольно оценивает её, раздумывая о том, как хороша она в сексе. Она улыбается, но полицейский реагирует не сразу. Словно бы, немного заторможено, приходит в себя и улыбается в ответ, но, скорее всего, улыбка получается весьма и весьма не очень. Как минимум, не такая добрая и солнечная, как и пришедшей гостьи. Нет, Брюс умеет делать что-то похожее, но такого наивного дебилизма ему всегда не хватало.

«Когда не знаешь, как реагировать, попроси тайм-аут и обратись за поддержкой к другу.» - Ой, у меня тут трудная ситуация, - бормочет она, тыкая в телефон. – Я сейчас. Сейчас-сейчас.  
Она отбивает смс Джерому. Молодому будущему стилисту делать особо нечего, в этот час он продает в торговой галерее сумки от Гуччи, он должен помочь.  
\- Что у тебя за трудная ситуация? – спрашивает тем временем ее побледневший брат.  
«Веди себя как будто все ок», - откликается Джером.  
\- Уже все нормально, - весело отвечает Сисси, которой все сразу стало гораздо яснее, и достает из золотого портсигара тонкую сигаретку.  
\- Даже не думай! – обличительно тычет пальцем Брэндон. – Здесь во всем доме детекторы дыма.

Брат и сестра, не спуская друг с друга глаз, оба настороже, кружат, как опытные фехтовальщики, чьи силы равны. Один делает выпад, другой напряженно собирается, чтобы ответить. Дело в том, что обоим очень не хочется портить отношения. Поэтому оба предельно внимательны и немного тормозят.

\- Я решила обращать внимание прежде всего на карьеру, - старательно отвечает Сисси на вопрос о ее личной жизни.  
\- Вот и молодец, - вздыхает Брэндон с облегчением.

Время от времени Сэйрси выбрасывает вперед вытянутую руку с айфоном, фотографирует что-нибудь, что привлекает ее внимание, и выкладывает онлайн.  
Поэтому на ее страничке очень оживленно и всегда что-то творится, контент привлекает как тридцатилетних свободных женщин, у которых духовность и креативность, так и пятнадцатилетних подростков, которым нравится разглядывать все яркое.

Сэйрси открывает в мобильнике очередную напоминалку и читает, шевеля губами  
\- Что ты делаешь, молишься? Ты попала в тоталитарную секту, Сисси? – спрашивает ее брат.  
\- Это мое задание по когнитивной терапии. Мне очень помогает – это ведь важно, точно знать, что делать в разных обстоятельствах.  
\- Я это всегда тебе говорил. Если когнитивным терапевтам наконец удалось довести это до твоего сведения, молодцы они, что сказать.  
\- Но я и к психиатру раз в месяц хожу, - успокаивает его Сисси.  
\- Будем надеяться, что психиатр знает, что делает, - по тону заметно, что у Брэндона в этом огромные сомнения.  
\- Правда, мне очень помогло, тебе тоже надо попробовать.  
\- Спасибо, мне и без этого отлично живется.  
Сисси открывает рот, совсем уж было собирается что-то сказать, заглядывает в мобильник, закрывает рот, мило улыбается и говорит:  
\- Как знаешь. Я вообще-то только ненадолго зашла, отдать долг.  
И выкладывает из сумочки кучку мятых банкнот.  
\- Вот, 2500. Я тебе отдаю часть платы за санаторий. Чтобы ты не думал, что я о себе позаботиться не в состоянии.  
Как символ самостоятельности, бумажки гордо красуются на середине полированного столика, и зелень их шевелит залетающий в окно весенний ветерок.

Брюс в это время в темпе вальса нажирается в углу. Брэндон этого не замечает, потому что полностью деморализован, а Сэйрси делает вид, что не замечает, потому что тренируется быть тактичной, и еще потому что ей тоже случалось быстренько напиваться перед общением с незнакомыми людьми, и теперь она понимает, что было из-за социальной тревожности.

Сэйрси вообще-то наблюдательная. В прошлый визит к брату она его пять первых седых волосков живо заметила. И если она не сразу обратила внимание на синяк у него на лице, то только потому что картина была привычная, в родном доме она его всегда таким видела.  
Сейчас она взглянула ему в лицо на свету, отражающемся от белых стен, и вдруг это бросилось ей в глаза, остановило, приковало к месту, вернуло в их общий дом.  
Она снова в родном доме, с его экономно прикрученным на минимум отоплением, закупоренными окнами, застоявшимся запахом пота и крови, табачного дыма и кухонного чада. И от него Сисси не может взять тайм-аут.  
Снова перед ней пятнадцатилетний брат – рвущиеся сквозь бледную кожу кости, синяки, внимательные глаза.  
Сисси дрожит всем телом. Она начинает плакать. Она плачет, опустив руки, горько и безутешно. Она даже не тянется к брату. Она боится до него дотронуться.  
\- Не плачь. Все в порядке. Все нормально, - утешает сестру Брэндон. Он аккуратно протягивает руку вперед и гладит ее по плечу.  
Но оба понимают, что у него ни единого шанса заставить Сисси поверить, что все в порядке.  
Плач неукротимо пробивается из давних времен, разметывает в прах гипсокартонные стены Нью-Йоркской квартиры, разрушает это маленькое безопасное пристанище, оставляя одни руины, и мечется, неудержимый, над серым, безвидным миром.

Салливэн и блондинка о чем-то говорят. Тем временем, Брюс шотландец сидит и пьет виски, сообразив все-таки достать себе стакан. Искоса смотря на уже тускнеющий синяк на лице Брэндона, оставшийся с их первой встречи, он думал, сообразит ли эта бабенка, что это Брюс ему его оставил. Они пиздят о какой-то фигне, которую полицейский даже не слушает. Никто его не замечает и ему вполне комфортно сидеть и пить, делая вид, что и он не замечает их. Все эти долгие разговоры ужасно напрягают Робертсона, всегда и в равной степени, не суть важно, с кем именно он говорит.  
Она рыдает. Брэндон утешает её. Брюс застыл со стаканом в руках.  
Его что-то кольнуло в бок. Он смотрел на эту плачущую слабую девушку и понял, что вот-вот сам сейчас расплачется. Кэрол.  
"... Отпусти меня! Ты делаешь мне больно!  
А ты не делала мне больно, а? Когда я узнал, что ты трахаешься с этим!  
Я никогда не говорила тебе, насколько мне было больно, ведь у тебя "этих" было в десятки раз больше!  
Ты не смеешь меня попрекать этим!  
Нет, не смею, но и видеть тебя не хочу. Отпусти, пожалуйста."

В голове у крайне расстроенной Сисси мелькают обрывки полезной информации: «Не делать ничего, что разрушит отношения. Успокоиться. Сделать что-то, чтобы успокоиться».

Прошло всего две минуты. Сисси смотрит в телефон.  
«Если вас что-то внезапно расстроило, и расстроены, возьмите тайм-аут, обдумайте проблему, составьте план ее решения».  
Сисси достает бумажный платочек и вытирает из-под глаз поплывшую тушь.  
\- Мне пора, у меня встреча в студии звукозаписи.  
\- Я тебе вызову такси.  
\- Не надо, у меня шофер.

Тряхнув головой, Брюс резко выпил стакан и, на всякий случай, вытер глаза ладонями. Сделав ещё один глоток, слышит, как тонкий, прелестный голосок щебечет:  
\- Мне пора, у меня встреча в студии звукозаписи.  
Салливэн предлагает вызвать такси, но у этой милой пташки оказывается свой шофер. Робертсон смотрит то на одну, то на другого, а потом говорит:  
\- Тогда я провожу до выхода, - встает и убирает стакан в мойку, а бутылку закручивает и оставляет стоять на столе.  
\- Хорошо, я тоже, - говорит Брэндон.

Шофер вылез и открыл дверь, улыбаясь золотыми зубами. Через все лицо темной бороздой проходит шрам: когда-то Спиридон Элефтерос не успел увернуться от прута арматуры.  
Брэндон споткнулся и тихо спросил у сестры.  
\- Сисси, что это за жуткий мордоворот?  
\- Это троюродный брат Грегори, Спиро. У Грегори была бурная молодость.

Машина отъезжает. Приклеившись к окну, Сисси успевает заметить, как Брэндон достает из кармана пачку сигарет.  
Сисси просит остановить машину, выпивает чашечку кофе в кафе, лазает по сети, обновляет статус в Фейсбуке, постит пару фотографий.  
Да, она только что до чертиков перепугалась, но жизнь уже опять играет всеми красками.  
Успокоившись и собравшись с силами, она едет дальше.

\- А кто это вообще была такая? - Повернув голову вбок, смотрит на него Брюс, подносит фильтр к губам, проводит по ним языком, вдыхает дым и резко выдыхает через ноздри.  
\- Моя сестра, - отвечает Брэндон, потому что все равно придется. - Актриса.  
«Актриса» звучит чуть лучше, чем певица. Хотя тоже погано.  
Ни Сэйрси, ни сам он, Брэндон это всегда понимал, не обладают ни малейшими талантами. Оба элементарно слишком забиты. Только вот Брэндон это хорошо сознает, а Сисси всегда упрямо отказывалась принять очевидность. Брэндон ценой многолетнего упорного труда освоил то дело, которое приносит деньги, а Сисси прилагала аналогичные усилия в области абсолютно бесперспективной.

=8=

Вечером Сисси обсуждает возникшую проблему в кафе с друзьями: Джеромом, его парнем, и еще одним их приятелем.  
Она ненадолго задумывается о том, как бы поделикатнее изложить предысторию. Но что Брэндон может ей сделать? Он уже принял решение, что должен о ней заботиться. А Сисси хорошо известно: если Брэндон что решил, его с этой линии не собьешь.  
\- …Я не думала, что после всего этого он станет гомосексуалистом, - подводит она итог.  
\- Ну, по-разному ведь бывает. Наверно, этот его парень не такой, как ваш отец. Может, наоборот…  
\- Вообще-то как раз такой, - перебивает Сисси.  
Над столиком повисает задумчивое молчание.  
Сисси достает телефон и показывает сегодняшнюю фотографию Брэндона, которого она щелкнула, по привычке, среди всего прочего. После это все остальные начинают говорить одновременно.  
\- Может, устроишь вечеринку, пригласишь его к себе?  
Так звучит общее предложение, если изложить его членораздельно.  
Зная своих друзей и реакцию брата на непрошеные прикосновения, Сисси хорошо представляет себе эту вечеринку. Терпение Брэндона огромно, но ей, однако же, не хочется снова увидеть его границы. Сэйрси Салливэн отлично знает, когда надо перестать рисковать. Самыми рискованными за ее жизнь предприятиями была подростковая беременность с последующим выходом замуж и ранним выкидышем, и вот, недавнее издевательство над своими венами. Обе эти экстренные меры помогли получить именно то, что Сэйрси требовалось.  
\- Я приглашу его к себе, это хорошая мысль. А насчет вечеринки подумаю.

=9=

Глядя вслед уезжающей машине, Брюс закуривает и переводит взгляд на Брэндона. Оценивая, поджимает губы с сигаретой в зубах и говорит:  
\- Я, сука, очень пьяный и мне надо посидеть где-нибудь. Удачно провести время, - скинув пепел, тяжело выдыхает и проводит языком по губам, пьяно уставившись поверх красной, словно кровь, крыши собственной машины.  
\- Может, тогда уж полежать? - Брэндон кивает на свою квартиру, там, на десятом этаже, за упирающейся в небо над ними белесой стеной многоквартирного здания. Его собственное понятие об «удачно провести время» довольно однобоко. К тому же визит сестры серьезно выбил его из колеи, и первое, о чем он думает теперь – это о привычном способе снятия стресса.  
\- Ты вообще когда-нибудь о чем-нибудь думаешь, кроме секса? – спрашивает Брюс свысока.  
\- Конечно, - отвечает Брэндон. – Я работаю. Плачу за ипотеку.  
Брюс выходит из-за машины. Вдруг он подпрыгивает и тычет пальцем в сторону Брэндона, который стоит, засунув большие пальцы за пояс брюк по бокам и задумчиво смотрит на него.  
\- А-а-а! У тебя питон в штанах!

Брэндон заливисто хохочет; Робертсон в первый раз видит, как он смеется. Они смеются вместе в весенних сумерках.  
Наверняка у Брэндона дома есть какая-нибудь еда, кроме остатков шоколада в магазинном пакете. А еще на низком столике лежит неряшливая куча зеленых банкнот, которые вообще никто не пересчитывал. Типун тому на язык, кто скажет, что она хорошо лежит.  
Едущий вверх лифт многократно отражает их в зеркальных стенах, обступая толпой призрачных незнакомцев. Брэндон обнимает Брюса и утыкается лицом ему в волосы. Такое впечатление, что жизнь его вообще ничему не учит.  
Брюс нацеливается коленом ему в яйца, но вдруг ему становится жалко, лучше садануть по щиколотке каблуком. Лифт вздрагивает, останавливаясь, оба теряют равновесие и летят на створку открывающейся двери. На миг Брюс опять оказывается притиснут к Брэндону центробежной силой, затем оба вываливаются в коридор.  
\- Наверное, ты хочешь есть, - догадывается Брэндон, восстанавливая равновесие.  
Он прекрасно знает, как снижение содержания сахара в крови влияет на раздражительность. Еще в родной Ирландии он изведал это на собственной шкуре.

\- Я чертовски голоден, - говорит Брюс честно, глядя в длинный туннель коридора. Прикидывая, что может быть из еды дома у такого, как Брэндон. В конце концов, он выглядит, как кто-то жующий салаты и прочую полезную хрень. Перед глазами все немного плывет, а двери выглядят так искаженно, что полицейский махнул рукой и обернулся к ирландцу (в один шаг Салливэна Робертсон делает их три) и поморщился, сначала приоткрывая рот, обдумывая слова. Дойдя до квартиры, он резко останавливается и выдыхает.  
\- Поваляться не такая плохая мысль, - изрекает шотландец в итоге не совсем то, что планировал, но пришел к выводу, что это гораздо более актуально при так называемых "вертолетах". Дождавшись, когда квартиру откроют, входит внутрь и почему-то - считать свое поведение иррациональным он будет завтра, когда протрезвеет - накидывается на Брэндона и пригвоздив его к стене, подтягивается на мысках и целует его, обдавая тяжелым запахом алкоголя. Сминая пальцами чужую одежду, Брюс разлепляет плотно закрытые до этого глаза, скидывает свое пальто и вешает его на крючок кое-как. Вылезает из ботинок, которые благодаря вставкам с резинкой даже не надо расшнуровывать, раскидав пряди волос, пальцами ловко убирая их с лица и лба, что покрыт испариной от алкоголя.  
Войдя на кухню, останавливается и смотрит в окно, где начинает медленно вечереть. Это все кажется какой-то фантасмагорией. Однако находит Брюс в этом и какие-то, едва уловимые, плюсы для себя.  
\- Ты говоришь что-то про пожрать? Тогда приготовь, - продолжая созерцать алеющее солнце, что опускается к горизонту, с легкой ухмылкой говорит шотландец и тянется пальцами к сигаретам, но одергивает себя и напоминает, что будь неладна Америка, курить в квартире тут нельзя.

Брэндон стягивает свой голубой свитер и остается в белой футболке, которая обрисовывает маленькие твердые соски. Он отправляется в кухонный уголок, достает из холодильника яйца, масло и нарезанный хлеб в пакете, ставит сковородку на плиту, взбивает яйца, сует квадратные ломтики в тостер. Продукты он, не гонясь за разнообразием, всегда покупает в ближнем драгсторе.  
Брэндон любит, чтобы в доме что угодно можно было найти с закрытыми глазами. Он достает тарелки из стенного шкафа, вилки из ящика. Движения, повторявшиеся за годы его жизни в Нью-Йорке тысячи раз, отточены до того, что напоминают ритуальный танец. Питон у него в штанах никуда не делся. Стоя у плиты, Брэндон, все-таки не утерпев, проводит ладонью, прижимая его через штаны, и неслышно хватает воздух ртом.  
Он вынимает поджаренный хлеб из тостера, раскладывает омлет, придвигает второй стул к белому квадратному кухонному столику, на котором как раз хватает места для трех тарелок.  
Он вскинул взгляд на Брюса, который сурово смотрит в закат.  
\- Прошу, - говорит он. – Ты что будешь, чай, кофе или апельсиновый сок?

Брюс чувствует вибрацию в кармане, которая отдается мурашками по всему телу. Ебись конем этот телефон, а заодно его товарищи по работе. Пусть уж лучше с конем устроят зоофилическую оргию, чем будут доставать его в самый неподходящий для этого момент.  
Достав аппарат, Робертсон глянул на имя абонента и, увидев там знакомые буквы, просто убрал его в карман. Не хочет он сейчас ничего знать о своем доме, работе и Шотландии, которая выпнула его, как собаку, на грязную мерзотную улицу-Америку.  
Обернувшись на чужие слова, он хмурится и выдыхает, потирая руками лицо, чтобы разогнать легкую дрему, которая накатила на него, пока он смотрел в одну точку, которая именовалось солнцем.  
Прежде чем сел за стол, задумчиво (а то ли совсем повело его взгляд от алкоголя) смотрит на Брэндона и цокает языком. Вытирая лицо рукой, поглаживая покрасневшие и обветренные губы пальцами, говорит:  
\- Почему бы тебе не подрочить? – Голос его звучит без ехидства, а с чистой практичностью и может, с вкраплениями заигрывания или поддергивания. Шотландец смотрит на него и перебирает возможные реакции. Все же, чему-то его учили в академии.  
\- Кофе. Черный. Три ложки сахара, - отмахивается он, как от назойливой мухи, не кофе его сейчас волнует. Ну, это достаточно очевидно – его волнует стояк Салливена. Почему? Другой вопрос. И не стоит задавать его, если не хотите получить в зубы.  
Брюс делает, что хочет и хочет все, что угодно.  
Правила всегда одни и те же.  
\- Ну, можешь прям тут. Сейчас, - предлагает он, не поднимая взгляд выше уровня пояса Брэндона, и, ухмыльнувшись, закидывает ногу на ногу.

У Брэндона за плечами больше допросов, чем у иного рецидивиста, просто они в далеком прошлом и никак не задокументированы. Поэтому вряд ли его мимика сейчас скажет что-нибудь работнику правопорядка. На провокацию он никак не отреагировал, на следующие слова Робертсона кивнул, кофе, отличный выбор, и заварил две чашки растворимого. Брюсу он отмерил три ложки из американской сахарницы с носиком, для себя просто от души потряс ее над чашкой.  
Он ставит чашки на стол и садится напротив Брюса. Мизансцена, как по волшебству, делается полностью пристойной.

Вопрос поставил Брэндона в тупик. Слишком уж он неожиданный и не вписывается в Брэндоновскую четко размеченную реальность.  
\- Никто не дрочит за едой, - отвечает Брэндон, несколько секунд поразмыслив.

Посмотрев на то, что ему предлагается на еду, Брюс крепко задумался.  
\- И как ты это жрешь. Неудивительно, что при таком росте ты худой, как спичка.  
Естественно, Брюс опускает подробности того, что, на самом-то деле, ирландец имеет некую мышечную массу. В отличие от некоторых. Но в целом он выглядит, конечно, очень убого. Тонкий настолько, что кажется его можно сломать в любую секунду.  
Надо лишь немного надавить.

Как ты это жрешь? Ну, этот-то вопрос наверняка риторический. Как? Ну ладно, про омара можно такое спросить, но про омлет? С ним даже трехлетний младенец справится.  
Брэндон живо сметает с тарелки спорный продукт, по сложившейся с детства привычке подъедать все до крошки, пока есть возможность, и запивает своим кофейным сиропом.  
\- А вот сейчас почему бы и нет.  
Совершенно не намеренно Брэндон понижает голос, так что он звучит, как «Почему бы и нет, для тебя». Уже в прошлой реплике могли почудиться обертона вроде «Брюс, плохой мальчик».  
Он встает, делает шаг назад и опирается ягодицами о край кухонного прилавка. Он смотрит на Брюса, а тот, откинувшись на спинку стула, заинтересованно наблюдает за началом эротического шоу.  
Брэндон прерывисто вздыхает, наконец позволяя истоме раскатиться по всему телу. Тонкий белый трикотаж футболки ощущается на коже как ласка, когда грудная клетка расширяется на вдохе. Член, почувствовав, что можно, еще более настойчиво напирает на молнию штанов. Брэндон закидывает голову, но глаза не закрывает, а только жмурится. Ох. Нет, никаких таких порнографических стонов, как Сисси по телефону, он не испускает, просто дышит чуть слышнее.  
Он легко проводит ребром ладони от основания к головке, поверх брюк. Он не торопится - может делать это часами, как иногда по выходным, когда не было сил идти и искать что-то дальше.  
Брэндон точным движением расстегивает ширинку, обнажая белые трусы. Он все еще смотрит на Брюса, как будто взгляд включает его в это действо. Сейчас он не один. Когда дрочишь у кого-то на глазах, это ощущается по-другому.

Стоя в расстегнутых штанах, Брэндон отвлекается – проводит рукой по волосам, откидывая их со лба, скользит ладонью по затылку, правой стороне шеи, вниз по груди, мимоходом касаясь кончиками пальцев сгиба локтя. По косой линии возвращается к центру интереса и наконец высвобождает его из трусов.  
Он слегка расставляет ноги, сжимает свой твердый, вытянувшийся член в кулаке, так что пальцы по контрасту кажутся особенно изящными. Неторопливо двигая кистью, он глядит на Брюса. В его взгляде неизбывный голод. Солнце светит Брэндону в глаза, делает их еще светлее, плывет пятнами в поле зрения.  
Брюс сидит, повернув голову против света. Он застыл, как будто призадумавшись. Непонятно, помогает ему это все есть яичницу, или наоборот мешает.  
Непонятно, помогает ли Брэндону его взгляд. Но теперь он от него не отрывается, хотя все с большим трудом сохраняет невозмутимость лица, сдерживает желание оскалиться, зажмуриться, провалиться туда, в жерло собственного наслаждения. С теплыми солнечными пятнами на лице, со все еще саднящим напоминанием о Брюсовом члене в заднице.  
Однако же, прищурившись, Брэндон не разрывает этого контакта. Брюс застыл, как кролик перед удавом. А Брэндон, стало быть, укротитель змей.

Брюс сначала хочет что-то сказать, затем чуть не роняет не дожеванный кусок пищи изо рта. Конечно, Робертсон ожидал многого, но вот почему-то меньше всего он ожидал того, что Брэндон сделает то, что он ему сказал. Поэтому сказать, что Брюс удивился – значит, не сказать ничего.  
Глядя на шоу, что открылось перед ним, почувствовал, как сам понемногу возбуждается. А шоу между прочим, было покруче любых цирков «дю Солей» или как там называется это дерьмо.  
Облизывая губы, которые, вмиг стали очень сухими, полицейский выдыхает и садится удобнее, чтобы можно было все разглядеть в деталях. Тем не менее, алкоголь навязчиво покачивает сознание пьяного почти в стельку Брюса и разбивается о берега его черепа.  
\- Ебать, - говорит на выдохе Робертсон и уже не уверен, что он чувствует по поводу этого зрелища. Конечно, какая-то часть напоминала Брюсу, что он все же – не педик, а вот пялиться на то, как кто-то дрочит, очень по-гейски. Шотландец отмел этот вариант, решив, что смотреть это вам не «голландский штурвал». Да и даже он не так уж по-гейски.  
Да и Салливен сейчас выглядит, не много не мало, как произведение искусства. Какая-нибудь гребанная античная статуя. Только с огромным членом. У тех-то с этим были какие-то проблемы.  
Расстегнув пару пуговиц, полицейский зачерпывает ещё немного омлета и кое-как пережевывает, чтобы казаться чуть менее заинтересованным. Хотя, глядя на эту картину, на то, как Брэндон касается себя, Брюс понимает, что возбуждаться начинает все сильнее и кажется, что либо заснет, либо полезет прям тут к нему трахаться.  
И почему-то организм выбирает самый простой способ.  
Робертсон уже думает, как бы тут в кухне умоститься, но мысли дерганные, а сознание путанное. Открыть рот толком не получается, а взгляд прикован к члену. Оперевшись рукой на стол, выставляет пальцы, открывает рот, причем несколько раз, и начинает клонить голову к рукам, после чего съезжает в сторону.

Робертсон клонится вправо и норовит упасть куда-то – но не лицом в остатки омлета, а мимо стола. Брэндон делает шаг вперед, ловит его за плечо и, приобняв, прислушивается. Брюс дышит тихо – он просто заснул.

Брэндон поправляет свои трусы, брюки пока не застегивает, не так просто сейчас взять и запихнуть в них эти десять дюймов пылающей страсти. Он аккуратно вытаскивает Брюса из-за стола – его неожиданно легко поднять на руки – и укладывает на постель. Брюс не возражает, только издает во сне слабые нечленораздельные звуки, похожие на поскуливание. Во сне, уже не излучая жесткую, злую энергию, он кажется меньше. Брэндон стаскивает с него одежду и бросает в кучку на пол, кроме пиджака, который вешает в шкаф. Пиджак лучше отдать в чистку, а брюки нормально просто выстирать и отгладить.  
Он укладывает Брюса на бок, устроив его голову на подушке так, чтобы он в случае чего не захлебнулся рвотными массами, и накрывает его одеялом.

Отправляясь в ванную, Брэндон вспоминает о том, что его-то дело осталось незаконченным – но вообще-то можно и потерпеть. Он осторожно застегивает молнию, запихивает Брюсово исподнее и брюки в стиралку, включает ее и закрывает дверь ванной, чтобы Брюсу не мешал шум. Возвращается в спальный закуток: шум вроде не мешает, Брюс спит как убитый. Брэндон перебирает в памяти должностные инструкции детектива-сержанта Робертсона, пытаясь определить, будут ли у него неприятности, когда он так запропал на весь день. Но информации недостаточно. Он дотрагивается до белого, веснушчатого плеча, холодного и кажется, чуть влажного. Достает из комода свою футболку и натягивает на сонного Брюса, бормоча себе под нос: «Чтоб не замерз». Футболка Брюсу велика.

Брэндон некоторое время смотрит на спящего и прислушивается к его посапыванию, сливающемуся с шумами стиральной машины. Когда они затихают, он запихивает вещи в сушилку и отправляется на кухню, помыть посуду и придать помещению первозданный нежилой вид. Затем он забирается в постель и вытягивается за спиной Брюса. Прислушивается: вроде все хорошо. И засыпает.

Как Брюс оказался с кухни на кровати в объятиях ирландского гомика, он не помнил. И память подсказывать ничего не хотела. Дыхание гомика было ровным – спал, видимо. Глянув на свое тело, понимает, что одет в какую-то странную футболку.  
\- Э! Вставай, твою мать!- Шотландец толкает в бок спящего Салливена и сам выползает из его объятий и подальше от питона, который недобрым образом упирался в район поясницы честному и порядочному гражданину Брюсу Робертсону.  
Оказавшись на краю кровати, он ещё раз толкает спящего и поднимается с кровати. Футболки едва достает, чтобы прикрыть все более или менее важное промеж ног. Она убедительной складкой ложится на промежности, совсем не скрывая голых, слегка волосатых и полных ляжек.  
\- Ну, давай, твою мать! Брэндон, вставай. Я хочу есть, - требовательно склоняется к нему шотландец, затем смотрит на часы.  
«Хрена се», думает он, когда видит на часах шесть часов утра и пять минут. Факт, что встал он рановато, его смущает мало: жрать-то от этого меньше не будет хотеться.  
Робертсон готовить, конечно же, не умеет. Как и стирать. И, вообще, это все женская работа и ему не пристало заниматься чем-то подобным. Этим должна заниматься жена, к примеру, Кэрол. На родине всегда так и было. Поэтому приготовить для себя элементарный омлет для него оказалось целым испытанием, которое повторять совсем не хотелось.

Брэндон спал, обняв своими длинными руками свернувшегося в клубочек Брюса – одно плечо его у Брюса под головой, другая ладонь на подтянутом к корпусу округлом бедре.  
После первого окрика Брэндон инстинктивно обнимает его крепче и не просыпается. Но дальнейшие увещевания Робертсона в духе «Вставай! Нет, ты весь вставай!» не позволяют спать дальше. Брэндон открывает глаза и внимательно смотрит на него. Хочет есть, ну надо же. Да, похоже, что так: растрепанный со сна Брюс выглядит бледным и осунувшимся. Как будто его здесь голодом морят.  
\- Окей, - успокаивающе откликается Брэндон. Да, поесть, это прежде всего. Брюсов член, приподнимая футболку скромным рельефом, тоже напоминает о себе, и приковывает взгляд Салливэна, оказавшись прямо перед глазами, когда Брюс нависает над постелью. – Доброе утро, - добавляет Брэндон, обращаясь то ли к нему, то ли к самому Робертсону. Робертсон смотрит на часы: он торопится.  
Салливэн выползает из теплой постели, неодобрительно покосившись на свой крест, то есть простите, свой член, который все еще стоит. Он заходит в ванную, затем, наскоро умытый, направляется на кухню и одной рукой включает электрический чайник, другой открывает стенной шкаф.  
\- Твое белье в сушилке, - сообщает он Брюсу; размеры его квартирки позволяют не повышать голос. – Новая зубная щетка в упаковке на раковине. Брюки расправлены на полотенцесушителе, если не высохли, я могу погладить.  
Голос Брэндона звучит довольно безжизненно. Эта проблема, худо-бедно скрытая в его аккуратных хлопковых трусах, его утомила. Если бы он был наедине с собой, то сейчас, конечно, остался бы в ванной подольше и подрочил. Но когда рядом Брюс, этого кажется так недостаточно, что рука не поднимается. Он вообще не понимает, что делать. Такое впечатление, что с ним такое в первый раз. Почему-то даже не получается продумать план А и план В. Брэндон не любит такого состояния и, хмурясь, сосредоточивается на приготовлении завтрака. Впрочем, до того момента, когда пора будет уходить на работу, еще много времени. Может быть, что-нибудь прояснится.

В драгсторах современного Нью-Йорка легко найти кашку быстрого приготовления с разными вкусами. Но у Брэндона на полке шкафа килограммовый пакет с точно такими же овсяными хлопьям, какие продавались в Северной Ирландии в семьдесят шестом. Со вкусом овса.  
Он сыплет хлопья в кастрюлю, ставит ее на электрическую плиту, чайник побулькивает и отключается со щелчком, Брэндон заливает кипятком овес и внимательно помешивает, пока каша бурлит и пузырится под его испытующим взглядом. Затем он выключает плиту, достает из холодильника початую банку сгущенки, отработанным поворотом запястья наливает в кашу привычное количество, еще раз мешает, выключает плиту. Остатками кипятка заливает растворимый кофе в двух чашках. Завтрак готов.

Брюс довольно созерцает плоды своей работы с лицом победителя. Если бы не его хорошее настроение и пока ни чем не задетое самомнение, то он бы ещё и слегонца пнул Брэндона под зад, чтобы шевелился быстрее.  
Но настроение отличное, хоть и невыносимо хочется курить. Потирая рукой вставший член, Робертсон задумчиво поглядывает в сторону ванной и морщится. Секс с утра будет получше, чем просто дрочка. Или, скажем, отсос? Тоже намного более радужная перспектива, если судить по ретроспективе их секса.  
Высовывается ирландец из ванны достаточно быстро и все ещё со стоящим колом членом. На что Робертсон задумчиво хмыкает и ухмыляется, прикусив губу.  
\- Ага, стерильные салфетки выдать не забудешь? – Со смехом слегка косолапой походкой проходит внутрь ванной комнаты, сохраняя очень уж довольный и гордый вид, дескать не чета ему этот Салливэн. Сполоснувшись, почистив зубы, шотландец вытирается и смотрит на себя в зеркало. Щетина постепенно превращается в бороду, спутываясь в колючую рыжую проволоку.  
Стряхнув пару капель с плеч, Брюс волосы пока не зачесывает и выходит к Брэндону. Да, прямо так – в чем мать родила.  
\- Ты прикалываешься надо мной?  
Полицейский смотрит в кастрюлю так, словно бы, там ничего нет, - нет, нахрен твою еду. Сейчас пожрем и пойдем туда, куда я скажу, а то ты меня голодом заморишь.  
Но, как ни странно, брюсово «нахрен» понятие странное, потому как он явно нацелен поесть и этой мерзкой на вид штуки, а потом только отправиться удовлетворять свои потребности нормальной, на взгляд шотландца, едой.  
Прижавшись к Салливэну сзади, проводит рукой по спину и щелкает резинкой от трусов по его светлой коже, раздумывая о том, чтобы повторить эту процедуру. Лишь бы созерцать красные пятна, ползущие по чужой коже.  
\- Как насчет потрахаться перед завтраком? Во врЕмя ведь никак, - ухмыляясь и чуть запрокинув голову, почти нараспев спрашивает Брюс и проводит рукой по чужому бедру, стискивая пальцы.

Брэндон оглядывается на Брюса и моргает. Почему, «прикалываешься»?.. И в то же время, эта недовольная реплика звучит настолько знакомо, что кажется уместной и даже неизбежной какой-то, как будто Брэндон ее слышал не раз, именно в подобных обстоятельствах. Только сейчас никак не может припомнить, когда и где.  
Шея Брэндона, в таком ракурсе, кажется особенно лебединой.  
Отсрочка завтрака не вызывает у него никаких возражений – тем более, что овсянку можно с таким же успехом есть холодной, вкус практически не меняется. Останется на вечер.  
Брэндон разворачивается и делает шаг от плиты, прижимая Брюса к себе, чтобы ощущать его всем телом. Он не думает, что, может быть, держит его сейчас слишком крепко. Его охватила страшная жажда, которую только бы утолить, и все равно, что будет дальше. Он вжимается членом в живот Брюса, проводит ладонью от поясницы вверх по спине, стискивает его холодное плечо и опускает голову, прикасаясь губами к корням мокрых волос.  
В квартире у экономного Брэндона прохладно, термостат отрегулирован на минимум, и отопление в эти весенние дни уже не работает. Но сам Брэндон горячий, как нагретый солнцем лист кровельного железа. Совсем близко под кожей в выступающих жилах бьется ирландская кровь. Кости, сухие мышцы – Брэндон жесткий и хрупкий, как перезимовавшие травы у дорожной обочины.  
Брюс небольшой, его так и хочется потискать. Если, конечно, не задумываться о последствиях.

Жарко. Брюс чувствует, как от чужого тела рядом, которое на первый взгляд кажется достаточно холодным, исходит такое тепло, что в зобу кашей спирает дыхание. Или это шотландец сейчас слишком горячий? Капли пота стекают по телу, охлаждая его и увлажняя.  
Когда кожи живота касается член, полицейский чувствует, как дыхание сбивается на секунду, но потом, словно бы, уличив себя в этом - возвращается на круги своя. Размеренный, но все так же судорожный, вдох-выдох.  
И.  
Робертсон хватает Салливэна за руку и тянет на себя, чтобы второй рукой впиться в грудь, резко провести, огладить тыльной стороной руки косые мышцы, перевести ладонь на ягодицу и крепко сжать, стараясь смотреть в глаза. Такие зеленые. Брюс-то и не заметил этого в первый раз - не в глаза смотрел в основном, да и свет там был ни к черту.  
Брюс чувствует, что Брэндон горячий. Во всех смыслах. Но если бы он был металлом, то шотландец бы сказал, что он недостаточно разогрет, и ковать из него пока нельзя. Ни ковать, ни веревки вить.  
Шотландец оценивающе смотрит на обстановку и внезапно толкает ирландца, чтобы видимо он утерял свою стойкость и тянет на пол, решив, что это лучшее место, где они сейчас могут потрахаться. Притянув к себе, целует и поднимается на колени, выгибая спину, которая обычно ссутулена. Откинув влажную челку со лба, чтобы не закрывать себе обзор, улыбается и проводит рукой по эрегированному члену.  
\- Here we go!

В ответ на толчок Брэндон привычно группируется и падает, сначала согнув колени, затем прокатившись боком – не с высоты всего роста. Навыков нападения у него никаких, но защита отработана вполне прилично. Он коротко морщится: плитка холодная. Но зато чистая: дома у Брэндона с пола есть можно, не только трахаться на нем.  
Он приподнялся на локте, вытягивая шею вслед за коротким поцелуем. Перед лицом качнулся член Брюса, тугой, как тюльпан.  
Брэндон гибким движением сел на полу, придерживая Брюса сзади, чувствуя раскрытой ладонью пушок на пояснице, и взял в рот сначала головку, обводя языком, убеждаясь в ее нежности и гладкости, а потом глубже, чувствуя то же самое уже в горле.  
В этот момент он, охваченный жадностью, не думает, насколько удобно для Брюса его, в общем-то, неустойчивое положение. Брюс может расположиться по-другому, он подстроится.

Брюс смотрит с легкой улыбкой на Брэндона, но так внимательно, что кажется, сейчас сожрет его. Или действительно вопьется зубами куда-то в уровень плавного перехода между шеей и плечом.  
От прикосновения к талии, вздрагивает и чувствует, как по телу пробегает стадо мурашек с саблями наголо. Облизнув губы,тяжело выдыхает и открывает, закрытые до этого, глаза. Робертсон опускает руку на чужую голову, вплетая пальцы в волосы и чуть сжимая их, как сжимает поводья человек сидящей верхом на коне, так - для профилактики.  
Шотландец ищет глазами на чтобы ему опереться и не находить нечего лучше, чем плечо ирландца. Так что поза их напоминает какой-то диковатый цветок, а Робертсон чувствует, как у него начинают подрагивать ноги от возбуждения. Да и хуй с ним - и так уже на полу валяются, если чуть позже развалиться на спине дернув на себя Салливэна: никому не убудет.  
А пока Брюс старается задать ритм побыстрее и начинает тяжело дышать, даже с едва различимыми сиплыми стонами. Пальцы сжимают волосы чуть сильнее, чем было бы нужно. Просто потому, что Брюсу так захотелось.  
\- Быстрее, - через зубы пыхтит полицейский и дергает на себя за волосы ирландца, чтобы тот взял глубже.

Брэндон склонен все делать плавно и неторопливо, но тут-то, конечно, он начинает двигаться быстрее, крепко опираясь рукой на пол и подставляя Брюсу плечо. Взять глубже для него не проблема. Он мимоходом трогает себя сам, не утерпев, и стонет, нанизываясь горлом на член. Выходит то ли жадно, то ли горестно. На глазах у него выступают слезы, жгут, он досадливо смаргивает, даже не связывая это явление с тем, что Брюс рванул за волосы. Не то, что Брэндон не чувствует боли, но она ощущается как нечто нормальное. В голове мутится от вожделения, это с Брэндоном не в первый раз, такое наступает обычно после нескольких оргазмов, когда он совсем загонит себя, но сейчас ощущение какое-то другое. Возможно, от перевозбуждения. Он сжимает пальцы, впиваясь Брюсу в бок, чуть повыше задницы.

Брюс прикрывает глаза и тяжело дышит. Внезапно понимая, что хочется пить, несколько раз сглатывает, надеясь, что ему это поможет. Пальцы впиваются в плечо сильнее, цепляя чужую кожу коротко стриженными, кое-где обломанными ногтями. Стоны тяжелые, в основном на выдохе; голос больше напоминает чуть окрашенный звуком сбитый воздух.  
Слегка откинув голову, приоткрывает рот и водит пальцами по затылку, то накручивая пряди, то отпуская. Ноги пробивает крупной дрожью и, чтобы не отрываться от процесса, но вес перенести с ног, Робертсон подставляет пятки под задницу, ощущая, как мышцы прекращает сводить и оттого, слегка напрягая живот, сильнее ощущаются манипуляции, которые проводит с его членом Брэндон. Кстати, о нем. Опустив глаза, предварительно открыв их, шотландец оценивающе рассматривает ирландца и облизывает губы, задумчиво проводя пальцами ниже по шее, затем вперед и касается кадыка большим пальцем, слегка надавив, улыбается и убирает руку.  
Снова откинув голову, закрывает глаза и думает не о какой-то шикарной сисястой бабе, хотя, казалось бы, о чем еще! Нет, он думает о Салливэне. Почему-то предпочитая представлять, а не смотреть. Вспоминая очертания лица, тела, шею. Тяжело выдохнув, сжимает чужое плечо и облизнув губы, опускается чуть ниже, ближе к голове ирландца:  
\- Кончай, я хочу тебя трахнуть.

Брэндон уже успел растянуться на полу в несколько неестественной, перекрученной позе, повернув нижнюю часть тела набок, чтобы не уткнуться в холодную плитку самым дорогим. Так он напоминает белого единорога. Только светятся рыжим, на бьющем в окно утреннем солнце, щетина и волоски на тонкой белой коже.  
Пальцы разжимаются, рука Брюса гладит по голове и, словно примериваясь, трогает шею. Слегка придушенный, Брэндон послушно расслабляет челюсти и выпускает член изо рта, медленно подаваясь назад. Он вскидывает голову и смотрит вверх, держа одну раскрытую ладонь на крепком волосатом бедре, другую – на беззащитной пояснице. Брюс, в свою очередь, смотрит на него испытующе. Вот он, значит, какой, когда трезвый: озабоченный. Они пробыли вместе почти сутки – невероятно!  
\- Пойдем тогда? – отвечает Брэндон на его тихий, доверительный голос и этот странный, обманчиво-ласковый акцент. – Презервативы все равно там, - кивает он на спальню.

\- Пошли, - соглашается Брюс и кивает. Поднимаясь на слегка подрагивающих ногах, шотландец идет в спальню пару раз проведя по вставшему члену и тяжело, судорожно, выдыхает. На кровать забирается ловко и быстро, вскинув голову и расставив ноги, стоит на коленях. Проводит рукой по члену, отодвигая кожу, прикусывает губу.  
Откинувшись на кровать перекидывается на бок.  
\- И где они? Давай, сюда, - хлопнув по кровати, улыбается и ещё пару раз проводит по члену, ощущая жар и приятное тянущее ощущение чуть пониже живота. Думать получалось плохо, хотелось быстрее трахаться.

Не отрывая глаз от него, Салливэн поднимается, его ведет вбок, он вписывается плечом в косяк, вот таким зигзагом приходит к кровати, нагибается, уперев ладонь в колени, берет презерватив с тумбочки и протягивает Брюсу. Тот, раскрасневшийся и веснушчатый, растянулся в волнах серо-голубого белья на обширной постели, как манящий остров. Похоже, между голодом и похотью он сделал сейчас тот же выбор, к которому привык и Брэндон. Брэндон чувствует себя виноватым, но не может поступить иначе: растягивается рядом, спиной к Брюсу, чувствуя его кожей, там, где он к нему прикасается – не прижимается пока. Эти ощущения обострены, желание сейчас сильнее не только голода, но кажется, всего на свете. Брэндон коротко сжимает у основания свой член, чтобы не кончить в этот случайный миг предвкушения, вдруг, после десяти часов эрекции.

Брюс предпочитает молчать сейчас. Он просто отрывает кусок упаковки, достает презерватив и раскатывает его по стоящему члену. Слегка сдавливая пальцами, выдыхает полустоном. Влажная от смазки рука ложится на чужую поясницу, оглаживая, затем скользит по ягодицам и слегка вбок по бедру. Затем рука поднимается назад под живот, вздергивая Брэндона на четвереньки, и Робертсон пристраивается сзади, стараясь выгнуть чужую спину насильно и даже больновато, чтобы входить и трахать было проще. Все же рост немного мешает в таких условиях, но шотландец любит раком и предпочтет давить и прогибать Салливэна просто потому, что он хочет так.  
\- Ноги раздвинь пошире, - говорит почти ласково, но ласка в голосе обманчивая и сквозит фальшью. Следующий момент - полицейский с силой надавливает на чужую поясницу, не давая Брэндону сделать что-то самому - соответствует тому, что на самом деле чувствует Брюс.  
Нетерпение.

Руки у Брэндона подламываются - поднятый на четвереньки, он падает лицом вниз, колени у него разъезжаются автоматически. Он приходит в себя, протягивает руку вперед, чтобы упереться в изголовье, и поворачивает голову, лежа грудью на простыне. Какой-то кусочек действительности вылетел – член уже у него в заднице, но чувствует он это как-то приглушенно, ощущения недостаточно острые.  
\- Брюс... – зовет Брэндон умоляюще. – Подрочи мне.  
Чувствуется, что да, он себя не совсем контролирует.

Брюс на секунду тормозит, ему отчетливо кажется, что с Брэндоном что-то не так. И внутри него словно борются два желания... и нет, похоть в нем всегда сильнее. Войти получается легко, тело и не сопротивляется даже. Робертсон делает несколько толчков, после чего слышит жалобную просьбу, и возмущение тормозит процесс.  
"Подрочить?! Брюс кому-то дрочить?"  
Зубы скрипят, но тем не менее, шотландец протаскивает руку под животом и обхватывает член, начиная двигать рукой в такт собственных движений бедер и коли мысль в голову Робертсону закрадывается об этом всем, то он сразу же предпочитает слегка сжать чужой член, стиснув зубы, войти глубже и резко выдохнуть, прижав голову к влажной спине.

Это первый раз, стало быть, но Брэндон даже не удивляется.  
\- Да, - он толкается в руку. Брюс держит крепко и задает темп сам.  
Брэндон растопыривает пальцы, упираясь ладонью в черное дерево спинки кровати, но все равно ездит грудью по простыне от резких толчков. В глазах плывет, как будто только ходящий в заднице член и сжимающая спереди рука связывают его с реальностью. Но этого недостаточно, этого все время не хватает, он все равно уплывает куда-то.  
Он пытается подмахивать, но не выходит, тело как будто очень далеко. Он пытается собраться. Он болезненно скалится, жмурит глаза, чтобы не видеть заволакивающие все фиолетовые круги, и просит неразборчиво: «Еще. Еще».  
Выступающий у основания повернутой хрупкой шеи позвонок, резкий угол челюсти. Влажные короткие волосы на затылке.

Движения резкие, Брюс чувствует, как его прошибает, кажется, от голода сводит желудок и слегка побаливает бок, но это его совсем не останавливает. Он двигается так же быстро, ощущая давление и фрикции, которые сбивают дыхание стягивая его жесткой петлей.  
\- Эй, ты там не сдох? – Почти кричит Робертсон и недовольно толкается ещё сильнее, входя до основания, замирает на миг и вновь двигает бедрами, упираясь в плечо. Давление нарастает, а пульс стучит в висках немного болезненно, в то время, как лицо его покраснело, а вены вздулись на висках. Он по привычке задерживает дыхание и другой рукой слегка сдавливает свое горло. Шотландец чувствует, что за толчками возбуждение доходит до предела и на пике, дергается, кончая в Салливэна. Рука дрожит, и оторвать её от горла оказалось сложнее, чем он ожидал.  
\- Бля, - на выдохе выталкивает из себя слова вместе с воздухом и заваливается на чужую спину, тяжело дыша.

Брюс всем весом прижимает его к матрасу. От последнего его движения Брэндон коротко дергается и кричит в подушку.  
На вопрос Брюса он не ответил, и теперь, судя по его поведению, можно задуматься, не является ли молчание знаком согласия.  
Минуту-другую Брэндон лежит под распластавшимся на нем небольшим, но увесистым шотландцем - тихо, словно выбросившийся на берег кит. Даже, кажется, не дышит. Как будто действительно сдох.  
Внутри своего молчания Салливэн постепенно возвращается к действительности. Он узнает вес влажного, горячего тела на спине. Чувствует, что кончил, судя по мокрому пятну под животом, хотя сам момент куда-то пропал из памяти. Впрочем, не время задумываться о таких вещах: внутренние часы Брэндона тикают, не давая затеряться во времени.  
Еще несколько секунд Салливэн собирается с силами. Затем поворачивается, сбрасывая Робертсона вбок, и озабоченно говорит:  
\- Надо на работу.  
И он тяжелым шагом на плохо гнущихся ногах идет в кухню, одним духом выпивает свою чашку остывшего кофе, забрасывает в себя пару ложек овсянки из кастрюли. Восстановив таким образом уровень глюкозы в крови, Брэндон одевается, беря из шкафа вещи наудачу. Вся его одежда чистая, в отличном состоянии и в одном стиле, так что времени для выбора не требуется.  
Из ванной он захватил одежду Брюса – тоже теперь чистую - и кладет ее на край кровати, где нежится полицейский.  
Сам он отступает на два шага, но никуда не уходит, а стоит у Брюса над душой. Как элегантно одетое, слегка осунувшееся воплощение совести.

Чтобы Брюс Робертсон куда-то тащился, когда ему надо поспать?  
Ошибочка!  
Поэтому Робертсон снова закрывает глаза и начинает игнорировать того, кто так считает. «Тогда закрой за собой дверь и брось ключ в почтовый ящик», - слышит он. Короткое звяканье ключа о тумбочку. Тихий звук закрывающейся входной двери, шорох другого ключа в замке.

Брюс задремывает, но голод не дает уснуть нормально. Он крякает с досады, поднимается, натягивает свои непривычно пахнущие от стирки шмотки и, жмурясь от солнца, выходит на кухню. Самое время неторопливо, со вкусом, позавтракать. Он заглядывает в холодильник: яйца, хлеб для тостов, сгущенка, кетчуп. Баночка сардин. Открывает стенной шкаф: овсянка, сахар, кофе растворимый. Постепенно он понимает: ничего вкусного на этой кухне нет. Нигде. Ни блинчиков, ни пирожных, ни хотя бы завалящего печенья. Даже собственноручно купленный в супермаркете «Сникерс» он доел вчера. Не станет же детектив-сержант есть холодную овсянку!

В припадке возмущения Робертсон выворачивает кухонные шкафы, разбрасывая их содержимое. Вдруг он видит в углу верхней полки шкафа что-то интересное. Чтобы рассмотреть, что это такое, он пару раз подпрыгивает (это унизительно, и это не улучшает его настроение). Затем залезает на табуретку и достает пачку порнографических, мать твою, журналов. Что самое странное, не гейских.

Когда Салливэн два месяца назад, во время визита сестры, вынес из квартиры в двух черных мусорных пакетах свои богатые коллекции порнографии, об этом тайнике он не вспомнил.

Необычное открытие отвлекает Робертсона от дальнейшего погрома. Зачем нормальные порножурналы пидору? При живом-то Брюсе – уж точно незачем. Брюс стоя пролистывает пару журналов, кипя праведным негодованием. Дешевая американская похабщина. Эти резиновые бабы Кэрол и в подметки не годятся! Робертсон запихивает всю стопку в свой давешний магазинный пакет и, сурово нахмурившись, выходит из квартиры. Закрыв дверь, он сует ключ в карман. Когда двери лифта открываются на первом этаже, звонит мобильник. Выуживая его из кармана, он быстрым шагом проходит мимо почтовых ящиков.

Машину он ведет сосредоточенно, забыв включить радио. Он ловит себя на том, что бормочет под нос, и что? «Это уж слишком!» Это уж слишком, действительно! Полтора дня зависать, и где? На квартире пидора-извращенца, который, неровен час, вдобавок чем-то болеет. Надо встретиться с Кэрол, думает Брюс. Решено, сегодня же вечером.

=10=

«Брюс такой невнимательный, - с досадой думает Кэрол. – Портит отношения с людьми, а потом ожидает, чтобы исправляла их я. Посылает меня извиняться, и это уже не первый раз. Но всему ведь должен быть предел! На ночь глядя, в чужом городе, в незнакомый район...»  
Негромко цокая каблучками, Кэрол идет через пустынный двор кондоминиума. Она нажимает кнопку домофона.  
\- Здравствуйте, мистер Салливэн. Спуститесь, пожалуйста.  
Брэндон удивлен, услышав официальный и учтивый голос Брюса. Он предполагает, что Робертсон явился в профессиональном своем качестве. Вероятно, с коллегами.  
Как образцовый гражданин, Салливэн выполняет требование полиции Нью-Йорка в лице ее прикомандированного сотрудника, детектива-сержанта Брюса Робертсона, который, наверное, обнаружил немного кокаина, припрятанного за трубой в ванной. Салливэн спускается вниз без лишних слов.  
Когда он выглядывает наружу, в резкий белый свет лампы за дверью, слов у него вообще не остается.  
\- Я Кэрол, жена детектива-сержанта Брюса Робертсона. Мой муж просил отдать вам этот ключ. Он забыл. У него много работы. Извините... Что вы так на меня смотрите?  
\- У большинства женщин, как правило, нет бороды.  
Подобная форма высказывания – как раз из тех, которые способны вознести человека в управленческий состав современной нью-йоркской корпорации.  
Политкорректно и вместе с тем бесспорно.  
Такой стиль общения обычно вызывает у собеседника доверие, и сейчас он тоже производит свой эффект.  
\- Вы ведь друг Брюса, да? – спрашивает Кэрол.  
\- Да.  
Она поправляет волосы, которые щекочут ей шею под ухом.  
\- Вы знаете, у нас с Брюсом в отношениях не все так гладко… как кажется на первый взгляд, - признается Кэрол. – Я так понимаю, вы его хорошо знаете? Брюс в последнее время стал какой-то скрытный. А ведь у нас всегда было принято всем делиться. Как и должно быть в нормальной семье. А еще... - продолжает Кэрол в запале откровенности, но делает небольшую паузу. – Он стал много пить. Ну знаете, приходить домой пьяным. Это, я считаю, свинство.  
Она выжидающе смотрит на Брэндона.  
\- Кто я такой, чтобы его судить, - говорит Брэндон.  
Кэрол отворачивается в угол, вздыхает. Затем взглядывает на Салливэна искоса. Тот глядит на нее очень внимательно, будто она его и правда интересует. Она поправляет воротничок белой блузки, он, похоже, замечает это движение, но не заражается нервозностью. Кажется, он может стоять так вечно, и ждать, скажет ли она что-нибудь. Муж часто говорит Кэрол, что она слишком доверчива – он прав, разумеется, надо быть настороже. Но Брэндон, думает она, вроде бы и правда человек надежный.  
\- Может быть, зайдете выпить чашечку чая? – Спрашивает он.  
\- Нет, благодарю. Я не могу подниматься к незнакомому мужчине. Но спасибо - выговорилась, и вроде полегче стало. Проводите меня, пожалуйста, до машины, Брэндон.  
Брэндон кивает и выпускает Кэрол из закутка перед подъездом, придержав перед ней дверь. Выйдя во двор, он вытаскивает из кармана белую пачку сигарет (легкие, с ментолом).  
\- This is a filthy habit. (Это грязная привычка), - говорит она, как всегда, когда видит курево. Кэрол не такая женщина, чтобы скрывать свое мнение.  
\- Прошу прощения, - он убирает пачку, и они проделывают путь до машины в молчании.  
\- Спасибо, - со скупой улыбкой благодарит Кэрол.  
Она садится за руль, он медлит, глядя на нее. Она улыбается, уже весело, уже безоглядно, и машет рукой.

Остановив машину на парковке Брюсова дома, Кэрол сидит за рулем, не двигаясь.  
На глаза ее наворачиваются слезы. Она всегда была мягкой, она создавала Брюсу условия, старалась его даже в мелочах поддерживать, заботилась... А он не ценил! Приходил с работы и садился за ужин так, будто он сам собой на столе вырос. Кэрол вспомнила, как она для него готовила, и начала всхлипывать. Хоть бы раз спасибо сказал!

=11=

Брюс слышит будильник, который настойчиво кукарекает из динамиков. Шотландец лениво тянется и смотрит в окно, где внезапными лучами пробивается солнце, освещая голубой небосвод с редкими пушистыми облаками. Кажется, что этот день должен стать веселым? Поднявшись с кровати и потянувшись, полицейский проходит в ванну и ощущает совершенно не свойственную ему обычно легкую приподнятость духом.  
\- Дерьмо, - как-то беззлобно говорит полицейский и, зачесав влажные волосы, выходит на кухню из ещё горячей ванной комнаты. Глядя в чистое окно (не так давно он вызвал уборщицу и под своим внимательным надзором позволил ей убраться в его квартире), Робертсон улыбается и задумчиво опускает взгляд вниз, где куда-то снуют люди.  
Туда-сюда.  
Натянув рубашку и штаны, он выходит из дома, прихватив кошелек, закинув в карман ключи от машины и водрузив на переносицу солнцезащитные очки.  
Как не странно, Брюс один из тех людей, что любит теплую погоду и предпочитает её морозу. Вещей носишь на себе меньше, а значит меньше стирки. Чем меньше хлопот по дому, тем Брюс, вообще, становится счастливее и спокойнее. Будь его воля - он бы постоянно покупал новую одежду и выкидывал старую, но средства не позволяют так роскошно жить. Однако даже эта мысль не испортит отличное утро.  
Телефон о чем-то вибрирует в кармане, но Брюс не обращает внимание на эти жалкие попытки привлечь внимание и заходит в кондитерскую, где завтракает почти каждое утро. Приятный запах наполняет ноздри, и живот урчит, напоминая о том, чтобы скорее его покормить. Очереди не оказывается совсем, поэтому заказ оказывается в руках полицейского очень быстро. Сегодня покупка намного больше.  
\- О! Сегодня целый день на работе, Брюс? - Красивая рыжая девушка по имени Мэри улыбается шотландцу и протягивает пакет, игриво прикрывая глаза и улыбаясь своими накрашенными красными губами.  
\- Нет, захожу к другу, Мэри, - с улыбкой отвечает Робертсон и откидывает пряди прилипшие ко лбу.  
"Надо будет позвонить этой сучке. Она вроде давала мне свой номер", по привычке думает полицейский и выходит.  
Путь оказывается совсем не долгим, а на часах всего семь тридцать - достаточно рано для Брюса, но не факт, что он застанет хозяина квартиры дома. Тем не менее, не предупредив даже звонком, Брюс поднимается в дом, где находит знакомую дверь и настойчиво стучится. Дождавшись, когда щелкнет замок и покажется знакомое лицо, Робертсон с силой двигается вперед, отталкивая стоящего в дверях, хозяина квартиры.  
\- Доброе утро! Я принес тебе завтрак, - протянув пакет, Брюс достает оттуда коробку со своими пирожными. - Кофе организовать ты в состояние?  
Сняв очки, он повесил их на горловину приоткрытой рубашки и улыбнулся улыбкой слегка странной, может дерганной, но явно не такой раздраженной, как обычно.

Брэндон открывает дверь, вытирая голову полотенцем. Он только из душа, и натянул футболку и брюки на местами влажное тело. Когда Брюс ставит коробку на стол в кухне и оглядывается, ожидая слов благодарности, последовавший за ним Брэндон, не разорившись на «Спасибо», молча подступает к нему, обнимает – прямо-таки сгребает в охапку, по-хозяйски неторопливо - и утыкается носом ему в волосы. Как бессловесное животное. Как бессловесный спрут с длинными цепкими щупальцами. Теплый и пахнущий чистой хлопковой футболкой.  
От возмущения Брюс даже не подумал долбануть его краем ботинка по берцовой кости.  
Просто оттолкнул, с силой упершись в грудь ладонями - вырвался из этих объятий, как из комка опутавших его водорослей - и сурово сказал:  
\- Кофе сделай.

Брэндон, ровно с тем ускорением, которое ему придали, послушно отправляется заваривать кофе. Обиженный взгляд Брюса упирается уже ему в спину. Брэндон двигается совершенно бесшумно. Брюс бы не поверил, что возможно притаиться, оставаясь на виду, но Брэндон создает именно такое впечатление.  
Бесшумно же, он ставит на стол две чашки кофе, две тарелки и сахарницу. То, что Брэндон называет «кофе» - растворимая бурда. Простит ли Брюс эту разницу в жизненных понятиях?

В играх, типа симулятор жизни, у каждого персонажа есть уровень хорошего состояния и у Брюса он значительно упал.  
\- Я жду своего спасибо, Брэндон, - резко говорит шотландец и садится на стул, открывая коробку и кидает три ложки сахара в кофе, - и ты пьешь дерьмо, ты знаешь? Надо было тебе нормальный кофе взять, блядь, - закатив глаза, Робертсон откидывает волосы с лица и расправляет плечи. Аккуратно (а казалось бы, Брюс так не умеет) берет пирожное в посыпке. С первым укусом вся посыпка разлетается, как пудра, по одежде и лицу полицейского. Задумчиво, ожидающе Брюс смотрит на Салливэна. "Ты есть собираешься? Я потратил на это деньги и время притащит свой шикарный зад к тебе в задрипастую квартирку. Я жду восхищения" - так и читается в его взгляде.

\- Спасибо, Брюс, - говорит Брэндон в ответ своим красивым баритоном, серьезно и, как кажется, прочувствованно. Глядя Брюсу прямо в глаза. Лучше поздно, чем никогда.  
Вообще-то, Брэндон в жизни не понимал, как можно быть благодарным за то, о чем ты не просил. Но этот тон голоса, серьезный и искренний, никогда не подводил его в общении с женщинами, начальством и административными органами.  
Он засматривается на Брюса и глядит, пока тот не обсыпается сахарной пудрой и не поднимает бровь негодующе. Во взгляде Брэндона есть восхищение, только вызвано оно чем-то не тем, чем надо. Брэндон и сам бы затруднился объяснить, чем. Тем, что Брюс остался таким же, при всех мелких изменениях, которые пристальный взгляд успевает отметить. Брюс умыт, побрит, хотя и небрежно, так что местами остались островки рыжей щетины; он выглядит гораздо меньше, когда в одной рубашке, без пиджака; он глядит так, как будто чего-то ждет. Так, чего он может ждать?  
Брэндон следует его примеру - протягивает руку к пирожному и откусывает половину. Но медленно и аккуратно.

\- Так лучше, - почти довольно говорит шотландец и откусывает ещё кусок своего эклера. Крем размазывается у краев губ и по подбородку, но Брюс слишком увлечен едой, чтобы об этом задуматься. Хрустнув по обе стороны шеей, он улыбается и делает глоток кофе.  
\- Ты, вообще, работаешь? - Задает Робертсон вопрос свысока, никак иначе. Ну, он со своей выслугой лет может себе такое позволить, ведь он не кто-нибудь, а детектив-сержант Брюс Робертсон!  
Закинув ногу на ногу, он постукивает мысом ботинка по ножке стола и вскидывает брови. Почему-то, когда глядишь на этого гребаного ирландца, его хочется трахать, его хочется ударить, завалить и прижать к стене.  
Он такой.  
Просто такой, что хочется сжать, сломать, надломить.  
\- Вкусно?

\- Конечно, - недоуменно соглашается Брэндон.  
Это же еда. Как еда может быть невкусной? Он отхлебывает кофе, обнаруживает, что со всеми этими потрясениями забыл насыпать в него сахара, но это ничего, впечатление с пирожным получается какое-то... интересное. Необычное. Брэндон вдумчиво пережевывает пирожное, запоминая это странное ощущение.  
Ест Брэндон быстро и как-то незаметно. Только что в коробке было два пирожных на его долю, оп, и они исчезли, нет даже крошек.  
Брюс очень удачно подгадал ко времени его завтрака.  
На работу Брэндон теперь приходит заблаговременно, больше никому не давая повода приветствовать его «Доброе утро, халявщик».  
\- Мне на работу через двадцать минут, - добавляет он, отвечая на вопрос. Но не может оторвать взгляд от остатков шоколадной глазури у Брюса на верхней губе.

\- Двадцать минут? - Брюс смотрит на часы, прикидывая, сколько ему ехать до работы. Надо же - он успеет заехать и купить ещё еды. Шотландец любит есть, чем чаще, тем лучше. Взяв ещё одно пирожное, он откусывает и делает глоток кофе, чтобы проще жевалось.  
Сжав ноги посильнее, он выдыхает слегка сдавленно и говорит:  
\- А кем ты, кстати, работаешь, Брэндон?  
Звучит, как допрос, но чего поделать? Голос Робертсона часто звучит так, словно бы, ещё немного и он начнет играть (а почему, собственно, играть?) плохого полицейского и будет тыкать в лицо лампой, заставляя щуриться от яркого холодного света.

Это простой вопрос.  
\- Заместителем коммерческого директора, - дружелюбно отвечает Брэндон. И сейчас логично воспользоваться всплывшей темой, чтобы спросить:  
\- А ты, Брюс?  
Обращаясь к Робертсону с вопросом, он не смотрит прямо на него. Опустил глаза, коротко поднял взгляд, опустил. Брэндон делает это безотчетно и не смог бы ответить, откуда всплыла эта привычка. Он не помнит гневного «Ты что пялишься?», но тело помнит неизменно следовавшую за этим окриком оплеуху и остерегает его от опасности.  
Со стороны это выглядит... flirty. Как мягкое заигрывание.

\- Детектив-сержант Брюс Робертсон, - с гордостью отвечает шотландец, выпятив грудь колесом. Он доедает свое пирожное, улыбается и вытирает руки об штаны, - а твоя работка... Ну, так себе. Нравится? Звучит так себе, - Брюс сделал неопределенный жест, после чего коснулся пальцами чужой руки и сжал запястье. Но затем, отпустив его, улыбнулся.  
\- Ты что, меня пикапишь?  
"Да откуда же за мной зацепились такие шпановские словечки?", подумал полицейский, но плевать он хотел, на самом-то деле. Прикрыв глаза, смотрит из-под ресниц и облизывает край губы, опираясь локтем о стол и придвигаясь чуть ближе.

О должности детектива-сержанта Брэндону уже известно, и поэтому он просто кивает головой. Теперь Брюс знает, что он знает.  
«Нравится» применительно к работе звучит как-то странно. Впрочем, это слово вообще не фигурирует в активном словаре Брэндона. Он пожимает плечами.  
\- Пятьдесят тысяч в год, - отвечает он. – Надо платить за ипотеку. И с сестрой что угодно может случиться, - мрачно добавляет он, но Брюс своим движением прерывает его.  
Брэндон опускает глаза на горячую, немного липкую руку, которая сжала вдруг его запястье, и делает резкий вдох. Это неожиданно, он чувствует смятение.  
Если бы перед ним сидела женщина, он бы точно знал, что сейчас делать, а так он не понимает, куда девать глаза, и демонстрирует признаки смущения и растерянности. Пикапить у Брэндона сейчас в мыслях не было, он это занятие с месяц как бросил и уже успел так прочно забыть, словно все проведенные за ним часы нью-йоркской жизни выветрились из памяти.  
Но краем глаза он замечает измазанную шоколадом улыбочку Брюса и его то ли похабно, то ли нежно прищуренные глаза, маняще-синие.

Услышав про ипотеку, Брюс хмыкнул и вскинул бровь.  
\- Понятие не имею, сколько это.  
Конечно, он не станет париться и считать в уме, переводить деньги. Зачем ему это? Робертсон замечает смущение, оголяет зубы сильнее, и, подбородком упираясь в ладонь, смотрит на чужое лицо почти хищно.  
\- Ты похож на девственницу.

Салливэн просто смотрит на него округлившимися глазами, в светлой глубине которых мерцает по вопросительному знаку. Ни в каком моменте своей биографии и анатомии Брэндон не напоминает девственницу. Откуда Брюс это взял? Брэндон не может понять.  
Однако выражение лица у Салливэна совершенно нейтрально, как на том собрании, когда ему почудилось, что заказчик раскусил лично его, Брэндона, а оказалось, что он просто воспользовался риторическим приемом в своей речи.  
Как обычно в сложных ситуациях, Брэндон молчит.  
Медленно, забывая о приближающемся начале рабочего дня и сменяющих друг друга цифрах на электронных часах, он подается вперед. Кончиком языка он слизывает шоколад с уголка рта и верхней губы Брюса, тщательно и аккуратно, как будто кроме шоколада его ничего не интересует. Глаза он при этом держит открытыми, наблюдая, как у Брюса расширяется зрачок.

Однако, Робертсон не одобряет, когда инициативу в сексе проявляет не он, и замыкается в ледяном молчании.

-Спасибо, Брюс, - снова говорит Брэндон, чтобы сгладить неловкость, и кивает головой на коробку из-под пирожных. – Это с твоей стороны очень... Заботливо.

\- Да, я такой, - решительно кивает Брюс. - Я заботливый. У меня жена и дочь на родине в Шотландии.  
Сейчас ему почему-то хочется отдельно указать на то, что он не пидор. Брэндон ничего не спрашивает.  
\- Они остались в Эдинбурге, - поясняет Робертсон.  
\- Вот как.  
\- Моя дочь осталась у моей жены в Эдинбурге.  
\- Я думаю, ты правильно делаешь, что держишься от нее подальше, - сказал Салливэн, подумав. - Мало ли что может случиться. Конечно, лучше перестраховаться.  
Благодаря многолетнему опыту беспорочной службы (это все, что в нем было беспорочного), Салливэн в любом затруднительном случае автоматически выдавал сентенции, которые могли быть истолкованы как угодно, в том числе и в самом выгодном для слушателя ключе. Например, как думает Робертсон в радужном настроении: семья добросовестного неподкупного полицейского, имеющего к тому же не последнее звание, может подвергнуться шантажу. Или, как думает Кэрол, страшно подпускать к ребенку человека, который забывает принимать антипсихотики и склонен к насилию. Или, как думает Брэндон, если бы Сисси отдали в приемную семью, с ней бы ничего не случилось.  
\- Да, все дело в том, что я не хочу, чтобы с ними что-то случилось. Мы разъехались временно. Кэрол поняла необходимость этого.  
\- Очень разумное решение.  
\- Что соединено на небесах, - сказал Робертсон, - того ведь не разделить. Муж и жена – одно существо!

=12=

В квартире Сэйрси пахнет, как в подпольном притоне времен сухого закона 1920-х: сигарами и духами, вроде Climat или Air du Temps Нины Риччи. Обставлена квартирка тоже в полном соответствии с эпохой. В ней полно милых безделушек – но на удивление ни пылинки.  
\- Это Адрастея, троюродная сестра Грегори, - объяснила Сисси. - Она здесь живет и помогает по хозяйству.  
Адрастея - крепкая усатая брюнетка за пятьдесят, вся в черном.  
– Что-то ты на нее не похож, - сказала она Брэндону и пошевелила пальцами в воздухе: - Документы.  
Салливэн с готовностью полез в карман за правами. Кажется, впервые за время, проведенное в Нью-Йорке, у него спрашивали документы. Но повод он не мог не одобрить. Хоть кто-то наконец сообразил, что Сисси надо охранять от мужиков.  
Адрастея, шевеля губами, прочитала имя и фамилию, покивала головой, протянула права обратно и сказала: «Я буду здесь, если что понадобится».  
\- Ты тут живешь, как в гареме, - отметил Брэндон, который теперь беспокоился о том, что табачный промышленник, несмотря на охрану, все же найдет повод прирезать Сисси из ревности.  
\- Гаремы были у турок, - уточнила Сисси. – А Грегори грек. - Я же говорила. Он немножко старомодный, но в этом есть свои плюсы.  
Она удовлетворенно расправила подол дизайнерской копии платья 1921 года от Скиапарелли.  
\- Грегори из народа, - задушевно ответила она. – Self-made man. Он тоже за меня волнуется. А у Адрастеи есть опыт медработника.  
В глубине квартиры Адрастея трубным голосом разговаривала по телефону по-гречески.  
\- Грегори по большей части не здесь живет, а у себя… в общем, где-то еще.  
\- И ты даже не знаешь, где он живет? – забеспокоился Брэндон. «Хорошо устроился мужик», мелькнула у него непрошеная мысль.  
\- Ну что ты, он очень надежный, положительный человек. Он меня с семьей познакомил. С тремя сыновьями от прежних браков, младшему двадцать девять, старшему сорок два. У Грегори большая семья. На семейные праздники он снимает отель. Потому что ты же понимаешь, трое сыновей, бывшие жены, бывшие жены сыновей, кузены, внуки, новые мужья бывших жен… и так далее. Даже один правнук есть. Кстати, он хотел бы с тобой познакомиться.  
\- Охренеть, - глухо откликнулся Брэндон, который не очень глубоко дышал, потому что ребра до сих пор болели, и оттого говорил еще тише обычного. - Что этому патриарху от меня-то понадобилось?  
\- Ну как же. Ты ведь мой единственный родственник.  
– Не прирежет ли тебя этот семьянин, из ревности? Вот что меня беспокоит.  
\- Ты все время беспокоишься. Если так и дальше будет продолжаться, заработаешь язву, как у папы.  
Брэндон поморщился.  
\- Кстати, чем меня учить, на себя бы посмотрел, - перешла Сисси в наступление, воспользовавшись секундой слабости. Этот Брюс, который у тебя околачивается, он вообще псих. «К психологу уже поздно. К психиатру страшно. Причем за него-то и страшно», - вспоминает она анекдот. Благодаря антидепрессантам теперь никогда не теряет чувства юмора.  
\- То есть, ты считаешь, Сисси, что Брюс не в себе, - подводит итог Брэндон.  
Это очень плохо. Третье лицо, незаинтересованное, замечает, что у Брюса проблемы с психикой. Значит, что когда они познакомились, у него было помрачено сознание. Он был невменяем.  
\- Брэн-дон! – зовет брата обеспокоенная Сисси. – Да он безумнее, чем мартовский заяц. Макияж в сочетании с бородой – это что же в зеркале надо видеть?! У него точно галлюцинации. Уж я-то в этом понимаю, я таких пациентов встречала. И я знаю, какие они в нашем санатории принимали препараты. Самые тяжелые.  
\- Какого типа препараты? – принялся выяснять Брэндон.  
\- Ну, антипсихотики. Препараты лития.  
\- А что, их нельзя достать?  
\- Ну что ты глупости говоришь! Конечно можно, по рецепту, точно так же, как прозак. Врач выписывает.  
\- Но тогда в чем проблема?  
\- Так люди сами их принимать не хотят! Из-за побочных действий.  
\- Каких?  
\- Ну… слабость, апатия. Запоры. У Бэрри, это один парень в санатории, с биполярным расстройством, были какие-то язвочки на лице, может тоже от них.  
\- В общем, не опасно, - подытожил Брэндон.  
\- Да уж конечно не опасно! По сравнению с галлюцинациями. Если у тебя галлюцинации, понимаешь, Брэндон, это все равно что, объевшись ЛСД, пойти гулять по городу, - начала объяснять Сисси, которая как представительница богемы, конечно же, больше смыслила в галлюцинациях и ЛСД, чем офисный планктон. - У шизофреников организм сам галлюциногены вырабатывает, представляешь?  
\- Чего ж тут не представить.  
\- Ну вот, и кто знает, вдруг ему вместо автобуса дракон примерещится? Шарахнется от него и попадет под машину… Или наоборот, примерещится родная мама?! Тогда он под автобус бросится! – прикипела к теме Сисси. – И никакого выхода нет!  
\- Ну почему же нет, - деловито говорит Брэндон. Санаторий, в котором лечили его сестру, и правда хороший, он его тщательно выбирал, приезжал предварительно пообщаться с персоналом. Он сможет там договориться. – Ты-то сама как? – спрашивает он, открывая новую тему.  
\- Я «Fit as fiddle and ready for love », - пропела Сисси на мотив из 1920х. – Кстати, у тебя еще осталась моя пластинка с Анетт Хэншоу, не забудь.  
\- Не забывай предохраняться, - сухо советует Брэндон в ответ.  
\- Зачем это? У меня постоянный партнер, СПИД мне не грозит.  
\- Да хрен с ним со СПИДом! Ты можешь залететь!  
\- У Грегори трое взрослых детей, он может позволить себе еще парочку, - оптимистично предполагает Сисси.  
Брэндон громко дышит, уставившись на нее в ужасе.  
\- Ну, у меня возраст как раз на грани, - поясняет Сисси. - Почему бы и не…  
\- Ты соображаешь вообще, что говоришь? – находит он хоть какие-то слова.  
\- В конце концов, это же не ты должен будешь о них заботиться.  
\- Про тебя, Сисси, я тоже так думал, - отвечает очень бледный Брэндон.  
Сисси заглядывает в мобильник и внимательно читает подсказку для данной ситуации.  
\- Я понимаю, что ты обо мне заботишься, - говорит она. – Но форма, в которой ты это выражаешь, меня обижает.  
\- А. Спасибо, что поделилась, - отвечает ее брат, опознав этот тон: Брэндон тоже не лыком шит, он бывал на корпоративных тренингах. - Я подумаю об этом.

\- Рада была тебя видеть, - говорит Сисси с довольным видом, уверенная как в форме своего ответа, так и в его содержании. - Приходи еще.

=13=

«Depressed people. You have to pity them. I was like that before I met Bruce but he brought me out of myself”.

Кэрол беззащитная и нежная. Все в ней просит: «Позаботься обо мне, пожалуйста».  
Кэрол просит о помощи.  
\- Как ты ко мне… относишься? – спрашивает Кэрол Брэндона и накрывает его руку ладонью. Даже на ощупь в Брэндоне есть что-то родное, словно они давно знакомы. Это судьба! Ей так хочется вырваться из тенет своего брака, который, если начистоту, ее не удовлетворяет. Глаза бы ее не видели мужа, который измотал ее своими выходками. Она устала.  
\- Если у меня есть друг, - отвечает Брэндон (это высказывание выглядит весьма гипотетическим, потому что друзей у него отродясь не было), – я вообще не буду смотреть на его жену как на женщину. Это непорядочно.  
Он, как всегда, говорит то, в чем уверен в любой ситуации.  
\- И что мне делать? – сварливо спрашивает Кэрол.  
\- Поговори с Брюсом. Расскажи о своих проблемах.  
Как всякий американец (он ведь натурализовался в США пять лет назад), Брэндон убежден в пользе откровенных разговоров для отношений.  
\- Но я его боюсь! Никогда не известно, что он выкинет! И потом ты прекрасно знаешь, что с Брюсом разговаривать бесполезно.  
\- Ну, можно же выбрать хорошую минутку. Но если все настолько запущено, может, тебе переждать в безопасном месте, Кэрол? – предлагает он. – Есть один санаторий, моя сестра провела там месяц, поправила здоровье. А уж потом, когда выйдешь, поговорить. Вы можете встретиться где-нибудь в людном месте, это все же не так страшно...  
Кэрол припала к его крепкому плечу и заплакала, пачкая пиджак тушью. Брэндон скользнул ладонью по голове, почувствовал, что ему не нравятся на ощупь синтетические волосы, и положил руку на вздрагивающую лопатку.

=14=

Босс Брэндона, Дэвид, скакал по всему офису, как обезумевший кентавр, размахивая в воздухе киножурнальчиком, на обложке которого красовался снимок Сисси с подписью «Sweetheart Darling takes Movies Sound Award ». Правда, он при этом не кричал «Я с ней переспал через двадцать минут знакомства!» Он удерживался, так как был известен в своем офисе как хороший семьянин. Но Дэвид был обуреваем чувствами - в конце концов Сисси была единственной девушкой, с которой сработала его ошеломительная техника пикапа. Он вопил: «Обалдеть, это же сестра моего заместителя Брэндона Салливэна! Все посмотрите! Брэндон, старина, это же твоя сестра! Посмотрите все, как он на нее похож!» (суя журнал в лицо шарахающемуся Салливэну, ну отлично, теперь синяк все заметили). И так далее, в фирменном дэвидовском стиле надоедливого мудака, от которого Брэндону становилось чертовски неловко, даже когда его начальник кипешился на более нейтральные темы.

Но и эти эскапады не могут вывести Салливэна из вновь обретенного душевного равновесия.

Марианна, которая не может перестать следить за своим беспутным коллегой, замечает, что Салливэн, вместо того, чтобы целыми днями сидеть, нервно уткнувшись в экран, время от времени откидывается на спинку стула и устремляет взгляд в пространство, с легкой улыбкой.

Марианну привлекает все необычное. Это для современной американки крайне неудобное и даже предосудительное пристрастие. Но против натуры не попрешь.  
На работе, да и на первом свидании, Брэндон успешно маскировался. Но его действия при дальнейшем с ней знакомстве – снять пентхаус с почасовой оплатой, продемонстрировать стремительно исчезающую эрекцию и остатки белого порошка под носом, выставить на улицу – обыкновенными не назовешь.  
С тех пор Брэндон ведет себя совершенно естественно для человека, который чувствует себя виноватым за некрасивый поступок. Он избегает Марианну, ограничиваясь неловким «Доброе утро» или «Как дела?», и делает за нее часть ее работы.

Когда он приходит на работу с синяком, опять, Марианна вновь и вновь ловит себя на том, что косится в его сторону и строит догадки.  
Во вторник она замечает, что у него на столе нет привычной банки энергетика.  
В среду, добравшись до работы пораньше, встречает его у подъезда офисного здания.  
\- Брэндон, ты КУРИШЬ? – не верит она своим глазам. Не будем забывать, что это современная Америка.  
Ответ Брэндона никак не укладывается в современные американские рамки («я бросаю», «у меня тяжелый период»).  
\- Да, - исчерпывающе отвечает он.  
Марианна чувствует, что еще немного – и любопытство снова толкнет ее на совершенно бесполезное, с точки зрения современной американской женщины, сближение. Долго она не выдержит.

Так что скоро настает день, когда Марианна выходит в ближнее кафе, где обычно обедает весь офис, подсаживается к Салливэну, который одиноко поедает свой бизнес-ланч, и заводит беседу. Некоторое время она не может пробить годами отработанный покер-фейс.  
Но ведь Марианна же говорила «Ты должен попытаться завязать стабильные отношения, хотя бы попробовать». Теперь она чувствует какую-то ответственность. Она просто обязана разобраться, что происходит!  
На одну из наиболее продуманных реплик Брэндон, кажется, выказал готовность раскрыться: длинные губы дрогнули улыбкой, а в спокойных светлых глазах шевельнулось нечто настолько безумное, что Марианна выдернула из сумочки мобильник, глянула на пустой экран, пробормотала извинение и, в панике наткнувшись на соседний стол, сбежала.

Дэвид не знает, что и думать. Салливэн перестал опаздывать. Посвежел.  
\- Ты пять лет отпуск не брал, Брэндон, - говорит он. – Сходил бы.  
\- Thanks, I am okay.  
Дэвиду даже приходит в голову страшная мысль о том, что Салливэн решил его внезапно, вероломно, после стольких лет подсидеть. Метит скотина на его место. Вот, даже пить бросил, или колоться, или чем он там противозаконным занимался в свободное от работы время. Регулярно общаясь с Брэндоном, даже такой не особо внимательный человек как Дэвид просек в его поведении нечто скользкое и подозрительное.

=15=  
« You can look but you cannot touch. There is only one person that can have me ».

«Смотреть можно, трогать нельзя. Есть только один человек, которому я отдамся». Кто этот человек, Кэрол решает сама.  
На водительских правах Салливэна значился его адрес. Память у Брюса тоже ничего себе, не хуже, чем у Брэндона.

\- Да Кэрол же. Открой, - сказала она в домофон.  
Он открыл с каким-то странным выражением лица: недоверчивым и в то же время благодарным.  
\- Я не думал, - сказал Брэндон, - что увижу тебя опять.  
Глядя на него, Кэрол почувствовала укол вины за то, что она так и не поговорила с мужем. Но это сейчас кажется так неважно.  
Кэрол выглядит ослепительно. Брюс сегодня утром побрился.  
Кэрол просто делает шаг вперед и целует Брэндона, закинув руки ему на шею.  
Против Кэрол ни один мужчина не устоит.  
И Брэндон не может устоять тоже.  
Брэндон отвечает на поцелуй.  
Он высвободился через некоторое время, крутя головой, малость придушенный. Но руки его уже протянуты вперед, и ладони лежат на плотной талии. Никуда он теперь не уйдет, - поняла Кэрол.  
Что и требовалось доказать.

Кэрол – такая женщина, которая знает, чего хочет. И Кэрол повторила список своих желаний, который рассказывала минувшим днем Св. Валентина другому – тому, с кем все испортилось, развалилось, погнулось, сломалось, она даже сама не понимала, зачем приехала к нему в Нью-Йорк, пока не обнаружила, что ехала на самом деле совсем не к нему, а к тому, кому суждена была судьбой.

Что любит Кэрол?  
Она любит, чтобы ее гладили, любит, чтобы все было долго. Она иногда любит покомандовать: сделай так, а не так. Брюс вспоминает, и грудь его вздымается от предвкушения, он даже чувствует, как твердеют соски. Заниматься любовью, будучи Кэрол – это почти так же хорошо, как заниматься любовью с Кэрол. К тому же, выбирать между двумя этими вариантами ему не приходится.

\- Мне иногда кажется, что у меня ноги полноваты, - говорит Кэрол, оставшись в чулках и белье.  
\- Мне нравятся твои ноги, - смеется Брэндон. Сейчас он оказался в привычной гетеросексуальной стихии и поэтому чувствует себя чертовски беззаботным.  
\- А это тебе… как? – Брэндон дотрагивается до черного бюстгальтера. Брюс носит вещи жены, и он ему заметно мал. Не в чашечках, а в обхвате грудной клетки. Больно смотреть, как он врезается в бледную кожу с рыжими веснушками.  
Если Брэндону и удается расстегнуть этот предмет белья одним движением, то только благодаря многолетней практике.  
\- Что ты так, я не… - говорит Кэрол и обнимает себя руками, не давая стянуть его.  
Брэндон гладит розовый поперечный отпечаток на веснушчатой спине.  
\- Тебе нравится черный цвет? Я бы тебе скорее выбрал голубой. Такой атласный, - мечтательно продолжает он, – с голубыми и розовыми цветами.  
Он видел такой комплект в витрине, на целлулоидной женщине без лица - как-то ночью ему приспичило подрочить по дороге, и вот, врезалось в память.  
Кэрол может вот так стоять хоть до завтра, кажется ей - а Брэндон будет гладить ее по спине. Эта перспектива ее не пугает, скорей веселит. Она нервно хихикает.  
Его сухие, немного шершавые ладони все же забираются на лопатки и под лямки на плечах.  
Кэрол вскинула руки вверх и блаженно потянулась. Застоявшаяся кровь прилила к груди. Туда же скользнули чуткие пальцы. Она замерла, закинув руки за голову, подставляя ему эти нежные уголки: грудь, подмышки. Надо отдать Брэндону должное, он не спешил к своему мужскому удовлетворению, только его держа в уме, как Брюс, а был благодарен за каждую открывающуюся ему возможность. Это каждой женщине нравится – чувствовать себя подарком.

Вдруг Кэрол охватывает страх. Она вспоминает, что ей говорил Брюс: «Это я такой прямой человек, у меня что в голове то и на языке. А не какой-нибудь скользкий сукин сын, который бы тебя уболтал, заманил, а потом расчленил и съел. Мы в полиции такие случаи видим сплошь и рядом».  
Она прижимается к Брэндону спиной и, вытянув хрупкую шею, косится на него, отчаянно заломив брови, парадоксальным образом ища защиты у него.  
Больше ведь не у кого.  
\- Тебе не жарко?  
\- Я не знаю, - потерянным голосом отвечает Кэрол. – Я хочу лечь.  
\- Если ты снимешь это, - отвечает Брэндон, трогая большим пальцем кромку парика.  
Кэрол закрывает глаза, подносит руки к вискам и тянется к нему губами. Когда парик мягко падает на пол у нее за спиной, они уже целуются.

В постели Кэрол откидывается на подушки и проводит рукой по открытой наконец груди, показывая.  
Это удивительно сладко, она всегда это любила.  
Она блаженно потягивается. Вот так, не торопясь.  
\- Другой теперь, - велит она через некоторое время.  
Через некоторое время Брэндон делает попытку съехать вниз.  
\- Нет, я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом, - останавливает его Кэрол. И опять целует, когда он ее слушается.  
Она смотрит вниз, смущенная, как невеста.  
\- Я боюсь, - говорит она его члену. – Ты мне там все порвешь. У мужа был маленький.  
У нее дрожит подбородок.  
Брэндон хочет сказать «Не бойся», но не уверен, что совладает с голосом, и просто прижимается, обхватывает пальцами оба их члена и начинает дрочить.  
В конце концов, если Кэрол не смущала борода, то эрекция уж точно не будет проблемой.  
Кэрол женственно ушла в собственное наслаждение. Она закрыла глаза, только иногда поощряющее постанывает, вознаграждая Брэндона за усилия.

*  
Брюс просыпается в позе чайной ложки, с Брэндоном, который обнимает его сзади. Он морщится, проводит ладонью по лицу. И мертвеет. Бороды нет. Он осматривается вокруг. На полу у кровати лежат...

\- Что это за тряпки, больной извращенец? – вопрошает рассерженный Брюс, расталкивая спящего.  
Любое счастье непродолжительно.  
\- Это какие-то твои тряпки, - отвечает Брэндон. – Я бы лично купил другие. Я тебе это уже вчера говорил.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, я пришел сюда вчера в женской одежде?  
\- Если ты ходишь в женской одежде, значит тебе это для чего-то надо, - рассудительно ответил Брэндон, не высказывая каких-либо моральных суждений. – Не будешь же ты это делать просто так.

Робертсон заходится визгливым смехом, так что аж похрюкивает.  
\- Получается, я тут все время был в бабских тряпках, а ты меня ни разу не трахнул? – веселится Брюс, которого этот факт, однако, странным образом успокаивает. С нехорошей улыбкой он толкает Брэндона на спину. Он впивается в его рот, прислушиваясь к новым ощущениям в лице, Робертсон был бы не Робертсон, если бы не извлекал выгоду из любых обстоятельств, даже, в данном случае, пропажи бороды.  
Но что-то не так. Он отталкивается от груди Брэндона и, несильно зарядив кулаком в еще мокрые улыбающиеся губы, поднимается.  
\- Бля, что за дерьмо, даже ебаться настроение пропало.  
Кожу на животе стянула подсохшая вчера вечером сперма, и он отправляется в ванную.

Вообще-то Брэндон не любит, когда Брюс бьет его по лицу – остаются следы, на которые люди смотрят так, как будто ждут объяснений. Но сейчас он занят тем, что прокручивает в голове воспоминания прошлого вечера, и даже не чувствует раздражения. В конце концов, если бы Брюс где-нибудь наложил руки на краску для волос, все было бы гораздо хуже.  
Брэндон потягивается под одеялом, машинально облизывает кровящую губу и улыбается, прислушиваясь, как Брюс всполошенно орет что-то в ванной, совсем как Дэвид по весне, когда получит разнарядку из головного офиса. Все так уютно, по-семейному.

16.

Под препаратами лития чувства притуплены, заторможены. Брюс протрезвел, обнаружил, что подписал что-то такое, что дает сраным американским психиатрам право не выпускать его отсюда в течение месяца, и задумался. Отличная возможность пожить в шкуре Кэрол, ощутить наконец, как она все воспринимает. Гораздо медленнее, чем он, и куда более робко. Он был бы не он, если бы не извлек пользу даже из такого своего положения. В остальном он утешается той мыслью, что не забудет и не простит. Это ему было отлично ясно, уже когда он лежал, распластавшись на койке, под аминазином, с нижним давлением 50, и даже дышать было тяжелой задачей.

*  
Брюс трезв, как ни разу за последние полгода. И Брюс настороже.  
\- Я буду говорить только в присутствии своего адвоката, - отвечает он на вопрос наблюдающего его врача. Брюс самостоятельно дошел до кабинета специалиста и сверлит его подозрительным взглядом.  
Они некоторое время беседуют о том, как Робертсон думает связаться со своим адвокатом, и, если уж на то пошло, нанять себе нового, в США, а не в Шотландии.  
Психиатр делает вывод, что пациент ориентирован в месте и времени, адекватность восприятия улучшилась, параноидные тенденции все еще присутствуют.  
С соответствующими рекомендациями его выписывают из больницы.

17.

У Брюса больше нет галлюцинаций. Он который день трезвый. Это состояние ощущается как незнакомое. С ним такого не было с тех пор, как он жил с Кэрол.  
Кэрол, конечно же, как порядочная шотландская женщина, не употребляет спиртного и наркотиков. Может быть, бокальчик шерри после праздничного обеда, может, конфету с вишневым ликером, но это всё.  
Сейчас Брюс остался с Кэрол наедине.  
А может быть, Брюс не хочет этого? Может, он не хочет больше с ней жить? Выносить ее наплывы чувствительности, ее дурацкую доверчивость, ее тормознутость по жизни.  
А приходится.  
Нет, наверняка Брюс может с этим бороться, он может напиться опять, он предполагает, что может достать кокаин. И вот Робертсон раздумывает, как это он достанет кокаин, как он куда-то пойдет и купит виски, и в результате ни черта никуда не идет, а засыпает и утром отправляется на работу, где его сунули до конца месяца заниматься рутинной бумажной работой, а потом до свидания.  
Кэрол за этот период насильственной слабости обрела какую-то чертову неодолимую силу. Брюс даже не может собраться, чтобы начать бороться с ней. А может, дело в том, что он никогда с ней не боролся, всегда только стремился к ней, чтобы снова оказаться вместе. И вот теперь, когда он, похоже, уже без дураков оказался с ней вместе, не знает, как от нее избавиться. Не знает, с чего начать.  
Так, он может напиться опять, но даже если, допустим, он купит виски - чтобы начать, надо преодолеть себя. А в этом плане он стал слаб. Да что там, теперь иногда случается, что он по нескольку часов кряду вообще ни о чем не думает. Например, сидит в прачечной и пялится на одежду, которая крутится в барабане стиралки. Или хуже того, как-то Брюс обнаружил, что сидит и читает женский журнал. Нет, не дрочит на бабца, что демонстрирует на глянцевой странице, скажем, белье или крем для загара, а вот сидит в прачечной и читает.

Кэрол читает журнал “Мир женщины». Журнал «Шотландская женщина» здесь, конечно, не найдешь. Ну что за страна, США.  
«Прославленные своим вкусом в вопросах стиля и имиджа, француженки знают, как важно заботиться о волосах, чтобы внешность была гармоничной. У 40% из них уход за волосами поддерживает уверенность к себе. Англичанкам, которые высоко ценят безупречную ухоженность, нравится, чтобы мужчины разглядывали их с головы до ног – 78% признаются даже, что надеются получить от мужчины комплимент, прежде чем перейти к более доверительному тону беседы».

Брюс предполагает, что это таблетки виноваты, но все равно почему-то продолжает их принимать. Как будто их ему навязывает чья-то злая воля.  
Он знает, что не надо это делать, но продолжает бриться каждый день. Он отвечает на игривые улыбки, когда идет по улице в вещах Кэрол. (Он отдохнул в стационаре и посвежел, и навострился наносить макияж, тут всего-то и нужно, что точность руки).  
Он знает, что не надо больше ходить к Брэндону, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, но эта неведомая сила тащит его туда. Как волна в шторм – разве что с ног не сбивает. Его ноги в лодочках аккуратно ступают по бетонным нью-йоркским тротуарам.  
Что-то влечет его к супер-предсказуемому Брэндону, который не любит приключения. Вот Кэрол всегда была такая, нужна ей спокойная жизнь, да что с женщины возьмешь, ей ребенка растить, красоту свою лелеять. Что-то влечет ее...

*

Повторяя свой давний ночной маршрут, Брэндон заходит в тот самый магазин, купить для Кэрол белье. У него отличная память.  
\- Мерок я не знаю, - говорит он. – Но могу определить на глаз.  
Он расправляет в руках атласный голубой комплект с пастельными цветочками и сосредоточенно его осматривает.  
\- Здесь я знаю, - он вытягивает пальцы над чашечкой. – Я думаю, А.  
Так же внимательно он изучает размер А, представленный его вниманию. И наконец кивает:  
\- Заверните.  
\- Подарочная упаковка?  
\- Только если ее не трудно распаковывать.  
Продавщица скромно опускает глаза. И натыкается взглядом понятно на что.  
\- Кому-то повезло, - любезно улыбается она.  
Повезло, судя по всему, явно не сильфиде. Скорее какой-то полноватой и плоскогрудой дамочке. Ну, философски думает продавщица, которая в своем бельевом бутике многое повидала, так оно обычно и бывает. Нет в мире справедливости.

По дороге домой Брэндон заходит в драгстор и покупает новый макияж верхнего ценового сегмента, который, по его разумению, подходит такой женщине как Кэрол. По оттенку новый лак для ногтей и помада точно соответствуют вытканным на голубом атлАсе розовым цветам.

*  
Кэрол целомудренно поворачивается спиной, надевая подаренный комплект белья. Принимая его, она даже прослезилась – оно такое нежное, такое... девическое. Эти лифчик и трусики как будто символ того,что здесь, в Нью-Йорке, с Брэндоном, для нее все начинается заново.  
Она позволяет Брэндону застегнуть на спине бюстгальтер. А потом жмурится и счастливо вздыхает, когда он ласково проводит по бедру, поглаживает своими длинными пальцами натянутую атласную ткань и аккуратно проникает за кромку трусиков.

Можно смотреть, но не трогать – всем, кроме одного.  
Брюс этим разрешением, трогать, не очень-то пользовался, вспоминает Кэрол: сунул-вынул, лапнул пару раз. А Кэрол любит, чтобы ее трогали. Она без этого – она даже говорила Брюсу – чувствует, что ее использовали и бросили. Она даже плакала. Ну, да это дело прошлое! – думает она, млея под неторопливыми ласками. Брэндон готов ее всю погладить, всю поцеловать, и от этого слезы наворачиваются, только другие, благодарные.  
Что она теперь может Брюсу сказать? Не твоя! Да и все.

После ванны Брэндон заворачивает ее в пушистое полотенце, а когда она закидывает руки ему на шею, поднимает и уносит в постель. И намазывает кремом, который пахнет тропическими фруктами, а когда она засыпает в процессе, не расталкивает.  
И когда... когда она не засыпает, ей нравится чувствовать себя у него в руках, нравится, что он заботится о ее удовольствии. Другого-то она натерпелась достаточно.  
Беременеть ей сейчас ни в коем случае нельзя: в ее прошлом браке это стало началом конца, и сейчас Кэрол боится. Боится даже в презервативе – с Брюсом-то все так получилось, потому что он порвался. Обжегшись на молоке, на воду дуешь.  
\- Давай так...  
Ну, вообще-то, Брэндон слишком осторожный, и до конца они ни разу не дошли. Приятно, когда мужчина тебя так хочет. Приятно, когда кончает только после тебя, сдвинувшись вниз, и всего пару раз ткнувшись сзади меж сомкнутых бедер.  
И после всего не захрапел, а прижал ее к груди, когда она повернулась к нему и попросила: «Обними меня! Обними! Никогда не отпускай!»

*  
Кэрол валяется на постели, на животе, болтая ногами в воздухе, словно красотка пин-ап пятидесятых, и листает женский журнал. Она дошла до статьи «Узнай своего мужчину».  
\- Что тебе нравится, Брэндон? – поворачивает она голову. - Что ты любишь?  
\- Старые машины, - с застенчивой улыбкой признался Брэнон. - 50-60-х. Проезжает такая мимо по улице, и круто... А я ведь мог бы купить себе... – начинает он, осторожно, словно с непривычки, выговаривая слова, - «Понтиак» 69 года. Или даже Кадиллак Девилль. Ведь есть специальные мастерские, где их можно найти. Особенно в сельской местности.  
Брэдон глядит озадаченно, словно внутрь себя. Надо же! Теперь он может выкроить деньги на предмет роскоши. Он и представить себе не мог, что такое время настанет.  
Кэрол снисходительно смотрит на него, пока он рассуждает о своих игрушках. Все-таки мужчины – большие дети.  
Она томно потягивается и на секунду представляет их у пригородного домика: Брэндон копается у себя в гараже, а она кричит с крыльца: «Брэндон, заканчивай там! В кино опоздаем!»

Томная и знойная Кэрол. «Если уж Кэрол заграбастала себе... нет... Если Кэрол сумела привлечь такого мужчину, она знает, как не дать ему уйти».

\- Может быть, дорогой, - томно мурлыкает Кэрол, - тебе стоит поискать такой завтрак, который не стыдно подать в постель любимой женщине?  
\- Конечно, - виновато говорит Брэндон, одевается и без лишних слов выходит.  
Спровадив таким образом своего мужчину, Кэрол нежится в кровати.  
Кэрол вспоминает, что дома всегда готовила она. Но на самом деле она смолоду мечтала, что с любимым-то мужчиной не будет корячиться на кухне.  
Звонит телефон. Включается автоответчик. И звучит – вот уж не диво, конечно, при внешности Брэндона! – женский голос. Какой-то неприятный и вульгарный женский голос зовет «Брэн-дон!»  
Конечно, Кэрол не такая женщина, чтобы это терпеть. Она берет трубку.  
\- Я вас слушаю, - говорит она.  
\- Брюс? – спрашивает эта особа.  
\- Брюс?! Это надо иметь наглость, милочка, названивать женщине и спрашивать ее мужа. А впрочем, меня уже не интересуют ваши с ним шашни. Мы недавно расстались.  
\- Кто с кем расстался? – недоуменно спрашивает девица. – Я запуталась.  
\- Я с Брюсом. Чего тут можно не понять? Главное, запомните: сюда мне больше не звоните!

\- Тебе звонила какая-то женщина, - приветствует Кэрол Брэндона, когда тот возвращается с кофе и рогаликами. – Кто бы это мог быть?  
\- Моя сестра, - отвечает Брэндон, ни секунды не колеблясь.  
Его домашний телефон знают Сэйрси и Дэвид. И на самом деле хорошо, что это не Дэвид позвонил. В воскресенье с утра, он может.  
\- Сестра... – повторяет Кэрол сладким голосом. Ох уж эти мужчины. – А почему бы тебе нас не познакомить?.. Брэн-дон?  
Брэндон пожимает плечами.  
\- Действительно, почему бы и нет.  
И набирает телефон Сисси.  
\- Что у тебя творится? – спрашивает та испуганно. Что-то пробилось даже через благостное марево антидепрессантов, значит, впечатление было достаточно сильным.  
\- Да ничего. Все в порядке.  
Сисси тяжело дышит в трубку. Если Брэндон сказал, что у него все в порядке, противоречить ему может быть опасно.

=18=

Между Нью-Йоркским и Эдинбургским департаментами полиции произошел обмен письмами.  
\- Ваш сотрудник на наших улицах – это конечно большая честь, но мы ее недостойны. Копия справки о болезни прилагается, расшифровка кода диагноза прилагается.  
\- Между прочим, это он у вас в Нью-Йорке спятил. Ну ладно, заберем.

Выйдя на работу, Робертсон обнаружил, что его отзывают на родину (что само по себе чудесно), чтобы там решить, что делать с полицейским, который только что вылечился от галлюцинаций (а вот в способность начальства по достоинству распоряжаться ценными трудовыми ресурсами Брюс не верил).

Галлюцинаторный психоз на почве алкоголизма – такой диагноз только для психиатра звучит вполне оптимистично. В полицейском управлении города Нью-Йорк это означает, что спятивший сотрудник некоторое время ходил по городу в форме и со стволом и мог стрелять во все, что ему почудится. И кто знает, не начнется ли такое вновь.  
Служебное положение Брюса пошатнулось. Так что – вот ирония судьбы – хотя потребность в мести у него повысилась, такие изощренные варианты как огнестрельное ранение и тюремное заключение отпали сами собой.  
Остались только самые незатейливые.

=19=

Кэрол умеет настоять на своем. Брэндону пришлось-таки познакомить ее с сестрой. Надо же посмотреть на эту... Сисси. Кэрол видит, что, в отличие от брата, не может похвастаться ни правильными чертами лица, ни фигурой, но есть что-то общее в выговоре.  
Сисси, в свою очередь, разглядывает Брюса и отмечает, что на этот раз макияж наложен аккуратно и имеет более естественные оттенки, одежда побывала в чистке, а самое главное, не видно рыжей бороды!  
\- О, вот так гораздо больше не человека похоже!  
\- Мы разве встречались? – холодно спрашивает Кэрол, приподняв бровь. В ее глазах - волна кристально-чистого голубоватого презрения. «Брэндон, очевидно, из очень простой семьи, - думает она. - У него-то есть природный аристократизм, но не всем так повезло.»  
Кэрол догадлива. Семья Салливэнов действительно жила на социальное пособие.  
\- Okay, - идет на попятный Сисси. - Whatever.  
В Америке плебейство называется демократизм, желчно думает шотландка. Или дружелюбие. Или еще что-то в этом роде.  
\- Я Кэрол, - говорит Кэрол. – Кэрол Робертсон. Жена Брюса Робертсона.  
\- Э... Кх-кх... – отвечает Сисси. – Жена, да? А разводиться не собираетесь?  
«Тебя не спросили», думает Кэрол. Но в конце концов, Сисси сестра Брэндона, и это звание, сестра любимого мужчины, требует к себе некоторого уважения. Если даже ничто другое в ней уважения не пробуждает.  
\- Я подумываю об этом, - признает она, не дрогнув ни одной мышцей своего бледного породистого лица.  
Сэйрси смущенно поглядывает по сторонам.  
\- А, ну ладно тогда... Мне всегда казалось, что брак – это что-то ужасно сложное, хотя если дети, без этого наверное нельзя...  
Ох, и зачем она это сказала.  
В этом месте у Кэрол что-то темное, непрозрачное, как тень раковой опухоли на рентгеновском снимке. Черный сгусток кровоизлияния, сгущенной боли, эта жуткая тень от родов, которая так и не смоется с ее жизни, которая навсегда отменила ее беззаботность, их беззаботность, не вернется больше прежняя Кэрол.  
Сисси с тревогой глядит на ее сдвинувшиеся брови.  
\- Да, возможно, - безразлично подхватывает Брэндон светскую беседу. – Хотя в наше время это уже совсем не то, что в семидесятые.  
\- И даже в девяностые! – с облегчением вздыхает Сисси, чье короткое и поверхностное знакомство с этой темой состоялось именно тогда.  
И разговор, в целом, идет вполне удовлетворительно. Правда Сисси время от времени встает с места, чтобы нервно пройтись из угла в угол, выбежать в ванную и напечатать в твиттере «Я ЧУВСТВУЮ, ЧТО ТЕМНАЯ БЕЗДНА СЕЙЧАС ПОГЛОТИТ МЕНЯ», удалить свой блог, восстановить его снова, послать пару смс-ок друзьям. Но Кэрол с легкостью списывает это на дурное воспитание. Чего только не выделывает эта девушка из нищих ирландских предместий, хорошо, что Брэндон не такой.  
\- Знаешь, Брэндон, Дэвид до сих пор мне пишет, - говорит Сисси, когда в разговоре об организации свадьбы, который она слушала с ужасом, возникает какая-то заминка.  
\- Даже не думай, - отвечает Брэндон. – У него жена и двое детей.  
Отбежав в очередной раз, Сисси пишет: «МИЛЫЙ Я ДО СИХ ПОР НЕ МОГУ ТЕБЯ ЗАБЫТЬ!!»  
В богатом западном пригороде Дэвид выпрыгивает из кресла вертикально вверх с криком «Йесссс!»  
\- Что, Дэвид? – спрашивает его жена, которая занимается йогой в углу на коврике – спрашивает, впрочем, без особого интереса, она любит спокойную жизнь.  
\- Моя бейсбольная команда выиграла! – танцуя посреди комнаты, моментально отвечает Дэвид, который славится своей находчивостью.  
В подтверждение он потрясает в воздухе газетой, схваченной с журнального столика.  
\- А, хорошо. Хочешь апельсинового сока? - отвечает жена. – Я налью себе.  
«Нет! Шампанского!» - думает Дэвид. И с безумной экстатической улыбкой отвечает: « Да, сок это отлично ». Дэвид, визионер рекламного дела и неисправимый романтик! Есть еще порох в пороховницах после сорока!

Кэрол глядит на Сэйрси неодобрительно, она ее насквозь видит. Шотландцы вообще гораздо умнее ирландцев, это доказали британские ученые.  
Эта шлюха, видит Кэрол, уже захомутала себе какого-то денежного идиота, который ее брильянтами увешал, а она в благодарность наградит его рогами, путаясь с первым попавшимся. Впрочем, все-таки не годится так думать о сестре любимого мужчины.

\- В Эдинбург? – переспрашивает Сэйрси с вытянувшимся лицом. – Брэндон, не может быть.

=20=

Брэндон едет в метро и думает о своем. Вид у него сосредоточенный и одухотворенный, словно он размышляет о композиционной структуре «Реквиема» Моцарта. Или об исполнительской манере Глена Гульда и его интерпретации Баха.  
У него утонченное, интеллигентное лицо.

\- Ты соскучился по родине, да? – спрашивает Брэндон Робертсона, с шотландским акцентом, который дается ему так же без усилий, как он усвоил после переезда нью-йоркский выговор. Люди с абсолютным музыкальным слухом очень хорошо усваивают акцент. Насчет своих врожденных музыкальных способностей Брэндон вообще не в курсе, но этим побочным эффектом пользуется.  
\- Ты что, передразниваешь меня? Какого хрена ты так разговариваешь?  
\- Я подумал, это поможет мне вписаться в Эдинбургскую жизнь.  
\- Что ты будешь делать в Эдинбурге? – спросил Брюс, охренев.  
\- Работать в сфере продаж. У меня наклевывается пара предложений.  
Брэндон не врет. Изучая британскую конъюнктуру, он подыскал две приличные вакансии.

=21=

Сисси зашла к брату со своим ключом. Попробовал бы он ей это не позволить теперь, после всего.  
\- Вот чем ты, Брэндон, сейчас занимаешься?  
\- Дезинфицирую ванну.  
\- Бога ради, зачем?  
\- В доме должен быть порядок.  
\- И этот человек, – всплескивает руками Сисси, - что-то говорил мне о Моей личной жизни.  
\- Ничего я не говорил, - паникует Брэндон. Он выходит в комнату, озабоченно хмурясь. Он не может припомнить, чем прокололся, какую допустил оплошность, откуда сестра узнала о его истинном моральном облике.  
\- То, что ты годами ни с кем не встречался, не дает тебе права считать себя лучше других, - назидательно продолжает Сисси. – Посмотри на себя теперь! Да твой Брюс в миллион раз хуже, чем Марк! И ты с ним собираешься в Эдинбург, бога ради!  
Брэндон вздыхает с облегчением: нет, все нормально, Сисси не в курсе его прошлого.  
\- Вспомни, Сисси, - просит он. – О твоем Марке я тебе ничего не говорил. И ни о ком другом. От тебя я ожидаю того же.  
\- А как же твоя квартира, Брэндон? – заходит Сисси с другой стороны.  
\- Я ее продам. Недвижимость выросла в цене за эти годы: я практически ничего не потеряю.  
Сисси начинает жалобно плакать.  
Брэндон вскакивает и отходит на другой конец комнаты, так, чтобы между ними оказался стол.  
\- Сисси, перестань! – нервно обращается он к ней оттуда.  
\- Как я могу перестать, - всхлипывая, говорит его сестра, - когда ты вот так губишь свою жизнь... – и разражается рыданьями.  
\- Да заткнись ты, твою мать! – рявкает Брэндон.  
Метнувшись в ванную, он захлопывает за собой дверь.  
Сисси сверлит ее неодобрительным взглядом.

=22=

Салливэн подходит к начальнику в начале рабочего дня и говорит:  
\- Мне надо уехать в Эдинбург. По семейным обстоятельствам.  
\- Но, - удивляется Дэвид, - ты же из Дублина… Или с Фолклендов? Или с Джерси? – вспоминает он. Дэвид с удивлением осознает, что странный он все же тип, Салливэн. Зная Брэндона давно, Дэвид успел на свои периодические вопросы о его биографии получить несколько версий и, по своему обыкновению, быстро их забыть. Но сейчас, в эту минуту внезапности, они почему-то всплыли во всем своем разнообразии.  
У Брэндона правило: не врать без необходимости.  
А какое правило без исключений?  
О своем детстве он врал всегда, до такой степени, что ни разу еще не ответил на этот вопрос одинаково. В его рассказах они с Сисси рождались в Нью-Джерси, в Дублине, в Южной Каролине, в Калькутте. У Сисси было полное имя Сьюзен, Сесили и Элизабет. Она была младше его на три года, пять и одиннадцать (фактически, на 10 месяцев, один год рождения, по гороскопу Козерог и Стрелец).  
Правду он сказал только однажды – Брюсу. Когда высшая нервная деятельность отказала из-за виски.  
\- Как бы там ни было, - примирительно говорит Брэндон, - я уезжаю в Эдинбург. Вот заявление об уходе.

На место Брэндона Дэвиду пришлось взять Марианну. Других путных кандидатур просто не было под рукой.  
Когда Марианна услышала цифру его оклада, то залилась веселым смехом. Оказывается, нельзя чернокожей женщине предлагать ту же зарплату, которую назначил мужчине-европейцу пять лет назад. Над Дэвидом посмеялись. Дэвиду пришлось признать разумный размер зарплаты и перекроить бюджет. Дэвид в трауре. Виноват в этом догадайтесь кто. Ну ничего, Брэндон все равно последние денечки по Нью-Йорку догуливает.

Однако же, от этой странной информации любопытство засвербило Марианну с новой силой. К вечеру рабочего дня она подошла к Брэндону, чтобы тот ввел ее в курс дела.  
Она задавала все новые вопросы, поджидая, пока разойдутся остальные сотрудники. Салливэн отвечал с фаталистическим терпением. Если бы она пришла в отдел со стороны, она бы и правда за это время вошла бы в курс дела, а так успела вдобавок и соскучиться – Брэндон объяснял точно и вместе с тем подробно. Надо признать, что в сотрудничестве с Дэвидом ориентация на детали была очень кстати, потому что он давал заместителю указания в самых общих чертах.  
Выждав, когда за последним сотрудником захлопнулась дверь, Марианна спросила:  
\- У тебя правда зарплата была пятьдесят тысяч в год?  
\- Да, - Брэндон и сам, похоже, понимал, что это странно. Он перешел в оборону. - Тебя что-нибудь удивляет?  
Марианне только и надо было, чтобы вывести его из равновесия.  
\- Ну, просто это как-то не похоже на… когда ты там хотел жить? Восьмидесятые годы? Время роскоши и излишеств. Помнишь, ты говорил, что хотел бы жить в этом времени? – Брэндон вникал, глядя на нее с доброжелательным вниманием, и Марианна занервничала, - Да?  
\- Нет. Сейчас я бы ни с кем не поменялся.

Брэндон рванул ручку окна – не отпиравшаяся с прошлого сезона рама подалась с тихим чавканьем, и офис затопил шум транспорта и запах весенней пыли пополам с парами бензина. Салливэн положил на подоконник пачку сигарет.  
\- Я у тебя и так отняла много времени,  
\- Ну что ты, Марианна. Иди-иди, я тут закрою, - рассеянно отозвался Брэндон.  
Когда она оглянулась от дверей, он уже облокотился на подоконник, сложившись пополам, и глядел в синие апрельские сумерки.

=23=  
Уход Брэндона после пяти лет работы на одном месте вызвал некоторые разговоры среди коллег.  
\- …Куда-то в Европу. В Рейкьявик, кажется.  
\- Нет, в Эдинбург.  
\- Закрутил, наверное, с норвежкой?  
\- Ну что ты, парень, Эдинбург это не Норвегия.  
\- Ай, как будто норвежка не может жить в Эдинбурге! А где это по-твоему, ну скажи?  
\- Это Германия, насколько я знаю. Фрайбург, Эдинбург. Брэндон вроде говорил, его семья раньше жила где-то там.  
\- Мне, право же, неловко за свою необразованность, я недостаточно знаю географию Европы.  
\- Ну что ты, дружище, современный человек совершенно не обязан обладать такими узко специализированными географическими знаниями.  
\- Действительно, всегда можно погуглить.  
\- В общем, какая разница, где этот Рейкьявик, мы все равно с Европой не работаем.

=24=  
Перед отъездом Брэндон устроил вечеринку для сотрудников. Так принято.  
\- Брэндон, нам будет тебя не хватать! Скромный незаметный труженик! – надрывается Дэвид, как на поминках. - Ой, никогда, никогда! Чтобы такой сотрудник! А я ведь был у самых истоков фирмы ! Создавал СиДиЭй с Эйком и Шелдоном!..  
Дэвид объясняет свою роль в образовании компании. Его жена глядит в бокал с шампанским и потихоньку массирует себе висок.  
– Посмотрите на Брэндона! Я всегда любил этого человека! Ой Брэндон, дорогой друг, на кого ж ты нас покинул!  
Сам виновник всего этого помпезного безобразия сидит с минералкой в стакане и прилично-скорбным выражением на лице, отчасти потому что это сообразно обстоятельствам, отчасти потому что без скорби выступления Дэвида слушать просто невозможно.  
\- Никогда не думал, что ты можешь вот так со мной поступить, скотина, - заключает Дэвид, малость выбившись из общего тона. Зато искренне.

=25=

Перед отъездом Брэндон отвозит к сестре пластинки и проигрыватель и заносит к ней в квартиру в два приема. Бах теперь есть у Брэндона в цифровой записи. Нет смысла, думает он, цепляться за вещи. К тому же второго путешествия через океан пластинки могут и не перенести.  
«Передать? Да ничего, передайте привет», - говорит он Адрастее.  
Сисси ожесточенно всхлипывает, запершись в спальне. Через некоторое время она собирается с силами, чтобы оставить брату сообщение: «Ну и вали в свой Эдинбург. И будь ты проклят, Брэндон, честное слово. Я ведь хотела тебе помочь, так нет, ничего с тобой не поделаешь».

И с таким вот прощальным напутствием Брэндон собирается в Эдинбург.

=26=

Совесть Брюса чиста. Если угрызения и приходят, то не застают его дома. Он надежно от них спрятался. Вот он, его звездный час. Теперь-то он может сделать все что угодно.  
И борода за это – недорогая цена.  
А Кэрол, ну что Кэрол. Такова уж женская доля – терпеть.

\- Ты спал с моей женой!  
Они дерутся тихо. Точнее, Брюс бьет, Брэндон бесшумно уворачивается. Когда он пропускает удар, звук получается глухой. Его легко измотать. Отступая, он спотыкается, падает, ударяется головой о борт бетонного вазона с цветами и не может подняться.  
С трудом обретая голос, он говорит примирительно:  
\- Откуда ты вообще можешь об этом знать, Брюс? Ты же при этом не присутствовал.  
«Откуда я могу об этом знать?» - так и сяк повторяет Брюс вопрос. Ответа он не находит. Очнувшись от размышлений, он глядит на асфальт перед собой – Брэндона уже нет. Он оглядывается по сторонам, как будто спросонья. Ночной двор перед многоквартирным домом пуст, в подъезде горит тусклый свет, но никого не видно. Он садится в машину и едет куда-то.

=27=

Закончив переодеваться, из машины выскакивает Кэрол. У нее есть ключ от квартиры Брэндона. Она хранит его в кармашке юбки.  
\- Тебе больно? – потерянно спрашивает она.  
\- Да ничего страшного, - говорит вышедший из ванной Брэндон, с трудом ворочая челюстью.  
Зуб шатается, но может, еще обойдется.  
Кэрол касается его щеки. Этот синяк с ссадиной выглядит просто ужасно. Кэрол вздрагивает: она женщина брезгливая, и даже смотреть на такое не может близко. Хоть у Кэрол и был муж-полисмен, она никогда не знала, что делать с такими вещами, чтобы они скорее прошли. Ну, может, промыть водой с уксусом, но дальше-то что? Пластырем такое не заклеишь.  
Она ведь не врач, не хирург какой-нибудь косметический, а просто шотландская домохозяйка.  
\- Сейчас везде опасно, - сочувствует она. – На улицах опасно, приличному человеку проходу нет, просто никакого проходу, вот и Брюс говорил…  
Она осекается. Брюс. В голову ей приходит очень нехорошая мысль. Она сжимается всем телом. Неужели это из-за нее?  
Брэндон сейчас никак не пытается облегчить ее душевное состояние. Он сворачивается клубком на кровати: его первоочередная задача – прийти в норму. Голова трещит. О том, что будет завтра в самолете, даже думать не хочется. Он лежит тихо и экономит энергию, расходуя ее исключительно для восстановления.  
Брэндон прочен, как сталь, но уже сильно затронут коррозией.  
Кэрол осторожно ложится сзади, прижимается щекой к его спине и плачет от страха.  
\- Я бы ушла совсем и больше не появлялась, Брэндон, чтобы тебя не подводить. Наверно, это было бы правильно. Но мне некуда деваться, понимаешь? Некуда. Я всего-навсего женщина, нельзя требовать от меня невозможного.  
Да, думает Кэрол, надо бежать, Брюс их здесь в покое не оставит.  
Она шмыгает носом и вытирает его о белую брэндоновскую футболку, между лопаток. Через некоторое время оба уже спят.

=28=

Летать самолетом со свежим сотрясением мозга опасно: перепады давления могут ухудшить состояние.

Брэндона с судорогами и другими признаками острого нарушения мозгового кровообращения забрали в скорую помощь из аэропорта, сразу после трансатлантического перелета. В больнице экстренно сняли мозговой отек, выпустив кровь через отверстие, просверленное в височной кости. Зрение вернулось, рука тоже через некоторое время начала слушаться. Вскоре Брэндон смог нормально разговаривать и утрясти это дело со страховой компанией, у которой он, как человек предусмотрительный, купил страховку на первое время. К счастью, оплатить пребывание в больнице удалось. Но разлеживаться там, конечно, нельзя – во-первых, лимит страхового полиса, во-вторых, скоро на работу выходить.

=29=

Когда Брюс Робертсон вернулся на работу в родное отделение полиции, начальник встретил его со смешанными чувствами.  
\- Поздравляю, детектив-сержант! – приветствовал он блудного сотрудника, поднимая взгляд от бумаг на столе. - Допился, значит, в Нью-Йорке до белой горячки.  
Это значит, что на родине Робертсона не считают психом, невзирая на все грязные нью-йоркские инсинуации. Любому настоящему шотландцу ясно, что патриот на чужбине запьет по-черному. Но продвижение детектива-сержанта Робертсона по службе накрылось медным тазом. Зарплату не повысят. Собственный дом по-прежнему требует расходов. Простой здравый смысл говорит Брюсу, что квартирант бы ему не помешал. Конечно, не вполне хорошо рассматривать в качестве кандидата на эту лестную позицию пидора, которого он временами поебывает. Но на это здравый смысл задает встречный вопрос: А кто еще на такое завидное место позарится?

=30=

Наскоро подлатанный Брэндон уже дома.  
\- Постарайся не бить меня по голове, Брюс. У меня сейчас дырка вот здесь. - Брэндон поднимает руку к левому виску и морщится. – Сказали, не заросла еще.  
Брюс Робертсон не в восторге от того, что кто-то будет делить с ним его территорию. Он раздражителен. Вместе с тем, Брюс помнит о просьбе Брэндона. Он не хочет всерьез ему навредить. Он бьет в солнечное сплетение. И даже несильно так бьет.  
Где тонко, там и рвется. В данном случае, рвется крупная артерия изъязвленной слизистой оболочки верхней части желудка рядом с пищеводом. Салливэн давится, сгибается пополам и заливает красным черно-белую шахматную плитку пола в прихожей. Фамильная болезнь подстерегла Брэндона, как будто, прикончив отца, все это время преданно ждала в Старом Свете возвращения сына. Брюс смотрит, застыв, как она с ним расправляется.  
Упавший на пол Салливэн пытается приподняться. Он мучительно откашливается, но крови больше нет.  
\- Ну пока, - говорит он. – Береги себя.  
Брэндон роняет голову в светло-алую, жидкую от сестринского проклятья кровь.  
Где-то за океаном Сэйрси просыпается и думает о нем с тревогой.  
Упав на колени, Брюс тормошит его, затем тыкает липким пальцем в мобильник: 9, 1, 1, оставляя на кнопках кровавые разводы. Потом ждет скорую помощь, на коленях в крови, склонившись над лежащим и сжимая его холодную руку.


End file.
